Fighting for his Mind
by Darkoon
Summary: After an expedition that went terribly wrong, a young shuriman adventurer joins the League to find the way to cure himself from a terrible curse, but if he wants to succeed, he needs to get help from people that has suffered the same as him.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: My first try on a FanFic. Any suggestions will be welcomed. Also, english is not my native language, so if I have grammar and orthographic fails, please let me now. Enjoy.**

 **P.S: I don't know how often I will update, but I guess that will depend greatly on how the story is received. I will develop the character in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"I'm finally here...", he said to himself when the ruins appeared before him. Standing over an elevation, he had a clear view of what was laying ahead.

Once a big city of wealth and splendour, Icathia was nothing but lost ruins in the middle of nowhere in the far east, home of secrets, riches...and very dark stories, stories he never believed to be true. It was the afternoon already, and the heat was unbereable. But for him, it was normal.

"One of the perks of being shuriman, I guess", he thought. Even if he went away from his homeland for eight years, it felt like he never left, or that he just returned from a week long journey.

Maybe it was in his blood, being born in Shurima and resist this high temperatures. The real hell was the Freljord. If he had to choose between the unforgivable sun of Shurima or the cold weather of Freljord, we would choose Shurima a million times.

He shook his head, coming back to reality, and he looked to the sky. "It's not long before the night comes. Even though I don't believe in ghost stories, its better to be safe than sorry. I'll rest near the ruins and then get going in the morning".

He started to descend the elevation until he almost reached the entrance of the lost city. He stayed there for a while, just staring at the ruins.

There was something there that made him feel uncomfortable, and his survival instinct told him to turn around and go, but his curiosity was bigger. He looked at the sky again and noticed that it was starting to get dark, and soon the heat would disappear to let the low temperatures come.

He wasn't worried. He was using a travelling cape, very simple and cheap, but good enough to get the work done, with a hood covering his head. A shemagh covered his lower face, so the only thing visible were his eyes: big and with a light brown color.

After searching for a while, he found a nice spot under some rocks near the ruins that would protect him from the wind and the cold night...and also from some unexpected guests.

He reached his leather belt and took it off, and with it, two scimitars that were secured to it. Since he left, they were his most trusty companions, with no possibility of treason...and they were also something that reminded him to his family. Tired, he put aside his weapons and laid his head on the sand. He soon felt asleep, but he didn't rest well...strange dreams haunted him that night.

He woke up with the light of the morning sun falling to his eyes.

He standed up and stretched, letting out a yawn, then he grabbed his belt and put it on. It was time. As he approached the ruins more and more, he felt that survival instinct again, hitting as hard as a rock, a scream in his head telling him to run, to turn around and never return.

But he wouldn't surrender, not now, not being so close.

When he was a step away, he stopped, staring at the ruins with an insecure feeling.

He tried to think about something else. What strange artifacts would he find? What stories prevailed after so many years? Holding his breath, he took the last step.

After a few seconds of just an uncomfortable silence, he exhaled, and laughed a little. "After all, stories are only that. But hey, its better to be safe than sorry". With this, he entered fully to the ruins, walking straight to the city center.

The city was a lot bigger than he thought it would be.

About ten minutes had passed since he started to explore, and the ruins looked still the same, he even started to think that maybe it was an hallucination, until he reached what he was looking for. A big structure, crumbling and partially destroyed, with some pillars keeping the building from collapsing. Two imposing domes above the building could be seen, and a big arch was showing the main entrance.

"This was probably the palace, or the library. Both cases, what is inside is extremely valuable. I must take a look".

Without hesitating, he almost ran towards it, until he reached the entrance. He looked at the arch again, and saw a series of glyphs and runes. He almost spent half an hour trying to understand them, and even if he was almost an expert in epigraphy, he didn't have a clue of what it said.

Kind of frustrated, he took a little notebook out, a pencil, and started to write and draw what it was there, decided to decipher it later.

He entered the building, and what he was left him astonished: it was a palace, or at least sort of, with very rich decorations on the walls and ceiling. The windows had no crystals, and there were no signs left of candlelights, so all the light in there was natural, and still, it was so well made that it seemed that it was an open space.

With further examination, he saw that the domes had some kind of painting that disappeared with time. Tragic, indeed. Knowing the art and culture of a lost civilization was something he was excited for, but not everything was lost. He still had fine examples of architecture.

He kept examining the place, taking notes and doing drawings of everything interesting he saw, exploring the palace and its numerous rooms.

After a few hours, he found what he kept looking for since the beginning: the library. Ancient knowledge from a lost civilization that no one but dead people and phantoms from the past knew about was now at his grasp. Maps, documents, books, scripts, laws...everything was there. A real treasure chest.

He didn't noticed when it started to get dark until he could barely see the documents in front of him. In a bad mood, he knew he needed to leave.

While he exited the palace, he felt something weird...a horrible feeling of being watched by someone or something. He took one scimitar by its handle, without taking it out, ready to attack everything that came near him.

It was in that moment when he felt it...when he heard it. Hundreds of voices calling him, creeping into his mind, making his head hurt from their intensity. Desperate, he looked around everywhere, trying to find the origin of those voices.

The voices became stronger and stronger, almost driving him insane. He was on his knees, with his hands on his temples and with the eyes closed.

"Remember your training", a voice said somewhere in his mind, "remember the temple". With this, he started to calm down, and tried to focus on something, muting the hundred of voices in his head.

Breathing at a slow rate, he slowly put his hands down, while the voices slowly disappeared, and the pain stopped.

Meditation, a little "trick" some monks have taught him while he was in Ionia.

Slowly, he opened his eyes just to discover the thick darkness surrounding him and the city. He got up and started to walk out of the ruins...or at least try, it was almost impossible with all the darkness.

While walking, he felt the gaze of hundreds of eyes staring at him, from the crumbling buildings and the destroyed structures. This made his survival instinct to fully activate, making him run desperately in a straight line, hopping to leave the place as fast as possible.

Suddenly, he bumped into something, making him loose balance and fall. Still alert, he took one scimitar with his right hand, prepared to fight, until he noticed what was in front of him.

An obelisk, in the middle of somewhere in the ruins, standing tall and with no signs of damage, it even seemed it was made the same day he reached the city. It was strange. He started to feel an intense urge of getting closer to it, to inspect it. He was hypnotized by it, so he didn't noticed the darkness approaching to him.

When he was close enough, he stopped, and without thinking, he extended his left hand and touched it...a big mistake.

Without warning, everything went black, and the voices returned so strong that he thought he would faint from the pain, but that was not all. A dark purple light was coming out from inside the obelisk, and he saw how the same light started to crawl towards his left arm.

He was scared for the first time in a very long time. He tried to move, just to discover that he ha was not even able to make a sound. How was this possible?

"You are ours now, you have no scape. Vow to us, or let every part of of your self be consumed".

How was he able to hear that voice if his senses were not working? Then, he realized what was happening to him. He was in a trance, probably provoked by the same entity that had been hunting him since he left the palace.

He needed to wake up...but how? Even if he recovered, he wouldn't be able to move his left arm. He started to think, while he looked how the light reached his elbow, spreading more and more. He needed to so something, but what?

In his arm appeared strange lines with a blue bright, coming from his fingers and slowly spreading through his arm. Desperately, he looked around trying to find something that could help him, and then he saw it.

He was still holding the scimitar with his other he could be able to just move his right arm, he could...

"I don't have much time, there is nothing else I can do. I must not think about it and just act!", and with this thought, he concentrated all his energy and strength to move his right arm.

The light was still moving, climbing towards it shoulder, while the strange lines were expanding slowly reaching his elbow. After what appeared an eternity for him, he finally managed to move his arm.

Without hesitation, he raised the scimitar, with the sharp end straight to the immobilized arm. He stared at it for a moment before closing his eyes and almost immediately swinging the scimitar down with all the force he could muster.

The shock made him faint for some seconds.

When he regained consciousness, he could see the night sky filled with stars and the moon shining like never before. Everything was so calm it seemed he just had a nightmare.

He looked to the front, searching for the obelisk, but there was nothing there. He felt a little relief, nothing really happened after all.

"I don't know what that was, and I don't want to stay to now. I must leave right now". He tried to get up, and then he felt the pain, an unbearable pain coming from coming from the left side of his body, where the left arm was once.

With horror, he looked to his limb laying in front of him, still with the strange blue markings, and almost instantly, took his right hand to the gap where his left arm should be, feeling something warm coming from it. Blood.

With the little strength he could gather, he got up and started to walk. Where? He didn't knew, but everything was better than this place.

He kept walking until sunrise, when the blood lose and exhaustion made him faint. He never noticed when a wandering caravan found him and took him to the nearest town.

When he woke up, he was on a bed, with bandages in his amputated limb. They told him he slept for an entire week, and then they asked him why was he laying in the middle of nowhere without an arm?

"Bandits. I was on an expedition with more people when some bandits ambushed us. I lost my arm in the fight...I am the only survivor". They believed him, of course they did. Bandits weren't uncommon, and it was a good reason of not getting near a place. He wouldn't tell them the truth. How could he? If he did, they would consider him a mad man.

He recovered after a few days. Strangely, the wound cured unnaturally fast.

He gave some coins to the wanderers for all the trouble, and after thanking them for everything, he left. When he was far away from the town and made sure nobody was near, he burned the notebook with all the information he gathered about the ruins. Icathia. For the sake of Valoran...no, for the sake of all Runeterra the city needed to remain lost. little he knew, that all his life was about to change.

* * *

 **Well, thats it, the prologue of "Fighting for his Mind". Please let me know if you liked it. Thanks.**


	2. The Foreigner

**Here it is, the oficial start of the story. I saw I had around 25 views and said to myself "F ck it, I will continue". I hope you like this chapter, and remember, suggestions and corrections are welcomed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Foreigner**

The League of Legends, housed in the Institute of War, made to maintain the balance in the continent of Valoran and an alternate solution to the great Runic Wars...or at least that was the goal.

After a few years of serving to the main purpose, the grand mages that created the League, made a vote of how to recover the sufficient funds to keep it going. After all, maintaining the Institute with all the champions and summoners alike was not an easy task, even though they were exceptional beings.

After months of voting and countless hours without sleep, they came up with a solution: to make the League fights open to the public, not only as a political or military organization, but also a sport, where common people could pay to see the matches and support their favourite champion.

Thanks to this, both champions and summoners became something close to celebrities, some very popular and others hated.

And now, what started as a simple way to maintain the League, was now the way to live of many.

The Institute, once a lonely structure located in the middle of the continent, was now what you may call a big city. Due to its strategical location, it was the reunion point of many merchants, adventurers, mercenaries, and all kind of people you can imagine, and it was filled with shops, caravans, taverns, houses, and a big market.

This fast growing needed to be controlled, so that is when the walls were built, and with this, the growing stopped, but it didn't avoid the numerous people going in and out everyday.

That, of course, meant that barracks were built and guards were needed, and that day, at the North entrance, it was the guard duty of Neron, a Demacian ex-soldier that joined the Institute's garrison thinking he would have a more peaceful life. And he was awfully wrong.

He had never saw so many people at the same place at the same time, going in and out constantly of the city, so he had not even a minute of resting. And his partner wasn't doing much either...on the shadow that the wall was giving, he put a chair and was sleeping, leaving all the work to Neron.

"Why did I choose this? If fighting noxians wasn't enough already...", he said at the same time he looked at his sleeping partner.

He wanted his turn to finish and just leave that so called "guard" do all the job, and he would laugh with the punishment the captain would give him when he knew about it. Just thinking this made him smile.

"A bit of discipline is not bad for everybody, specially for the younger soldiers that think they can get away with everything". He sighed, tired from his boring job. At least in the military there was action, but here, was just walking and watching.

Every single day, watching caravans and people coming in and out, some with honest jobs and some others with not so honest ones, with constant moving.

Thats why he found weird when he saw someone just standing in front of the big entrance to the city, just staring.

Finding this weird, he decided to get closer and ask the foreigner what did he want, until he got a closer look to his clothing. Even if he was covered with a traveling cape, what he could see from the clothes were utterly familiar...he froze when he found why.

What in the world was he doing outside staring at the entrance if he lived there? In the Institute?

With cold sweat, he started to return to his post, when he got a glance to the man's clothes color. They were black with white decorations.

Black? This lifted his curiosity, and he got closer to the stranger. The stranger seemed to notice him, so he turn his gaze to the guard. He was covered with the hood of the cape and had a black shemagh covering his lower face, so he only saw his eyes.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask you something? But first of all, remove that scarf so I can see your face...unless you want to cause any trouble". He said in the common tongue. The man saw him somewhat confused, as if he didn't understand him, and then he peeled his eyes, as if he realized what he said.

"Yes of course. And I'm sorry, I didn't knew it was a problem to keep my shemagh on". He said calmly, while uncovering his face and taking off the hood.

With that, his face was revealed. He was a young man, aging a little less than twenty four years old, with big brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His hair was dark brown, and it reached his shoulders. He had a five o'clock shadow, as if he traveled for days to reach the city.

He felt relieved inside, after all, it wasn't him. He had almost the same clothing, but the colors were different, and he had a leather belt around his waist.

"I suppose you've never saw the Institute, by the looks of it", he said relaxed, feeling more comfortable now. "Well, there is no wage to enter, so you can go ahead. Just don't cause any trouble, or I'll be sure to take you out of the city. Do you understand?". The young man nodded.

"I perfectly understand sir. By the way, what did you want to ask me?", he asked with a curious look.

"I'm sorry?", Neron answered.

"You said to me earlier that you had a question, and that idea kept floating in my mind. If it was nothing, I understand". Neron looked at the young man.

Indeed, he said he wanted to ask him something and never did, but what surprised him more was the fact that he remembered and he seemed rather curious to know.

"Oh yes, a very simple one. Its obvious you are not from Demacia, or Ionia or...Noxus, and your clothes are not precisely common around. From which part of Valoran are you visiting the Institue?". The young man smiled, rather pleased to hear the question.

"You're right, I should have guessed is not so common to see someone like me around. I'm from the great desert of Shurima, my name is Nezbak", he said this while making a head bow. "I hope I don't offend you, but your accent tells me that you are from Demacia, and probably a veteran soldier, am I right?".

Neron stared at him with his mouth open. How did he knew about him being in the military? Before he could ask, Nezbak answered, probably seeing his face of surprise.

"I suppose that by the way you walk, how you hold your weapon, the way you speak and from your eyes. Is interesting isn't it? The eyes can tell the story of a man if you know how to read them". Neron was astonished. He was young, but he didn't seemed reckless or stupid, as if he was older than he really looked.

"Indeed...my name is Neron, former Demacian soldier and guard of the Institute of War. If there is anything you want, just let me know". He turned around and started to return to his post.

"Wait!", Nezbak said, making Neron to turn again. "I 've never been here before, so I would like someone to show me a place where I can rest and eat at a reasonable price. Could you help me? I will pay you if that is a problem", he said with a timid smile.

Neron just thought about it for a few seconds.

"Why not? I was getting bored anyway, and I reeeeeaaally need a drink. And also, that careless boy will have to do his job while I'm gone", he said pointing out the man sleeping. He walked towards him and kicked him in the leg.

"Wake up, I'm going to the tavern, so you better keep your eyes peeled and actually work". The man, still sleepy and surprised by the kick, blinked a few times before yawning.

"Really? What would say the cap if he finds out that you left the post?".

"Well, I actually think he would reward me for waking up a lazy ass like you and do his job, so don't threaten me boy!", and with this, he went into the city with Nezbak.

Nezbak was following Neron, now inside the city. He was amazed by the city, but not the city itself, but the people and the high spirit everybody had.

There was so much movement and happiness, it even seemed that the shadow of war was gone in that place. He could see merchants trying to sell their products, people betting of who could win the next match, drinking games in pubs, kids running around playing as if they were champion of the League...so much life was around.

This made him smile. It had been a long time since he saw something like that. Neron noticed that, and he asked him while he smiled.

"Something very simple. In this city, the shadow of war has disappeared, so everybody can start a new life here without any prejudice...it is something nice". Neron saw how his expression changed to one that it looked like sadness, so he tried to change subject.

"The color of your clothes, does it mean something? Because I have seen few people with shuriman clothes and never saw one wearing black". Nezbak raised his head, and answered to him.

"They only have a meaning when you see a loner. Usually, in Shurima we are divided by tribes or families, specially if you are nomad. They have some patterns, or symbols to distinguish from each other, but loners not, they distinguish themselves by colors. Sometimes for necesitty, sometimes as punishment. For example, red clothes are for murders, so in Shurima nobody will trust them and never going to help him; white clothes are for the ones that are considered by the people of Shurima as wisemen; for black clothes...it means they lost their family or tribe", he took a deep breath before continuing.

"The decorations you see on the clothing, actually tell the story of the man, of how he became what it is, and sometimes what happened later...", Neron interrupted.

"And the purple ones?", he asked with a curiosity he couldn't hide. Nezbak looked at him a bit surprised before answering.

"Those are for exiles, either by law of by self means...have you ever saw one?". He looked at the eyes of the guard and could see how he tensed a little.

"Maybe...if you stay for a time, you'll probably see why I asked. And by the way, sorry I asked...I didn't knew anything about it". Nezbak nodded before answering calmly.

"Its fine, is rare that anyone outside Shurima knows about this". They kept walking a bit more, until Neron finally found the place he was looking.

"We're here. Welcome to "Brewed Potions". Its not the best tavern you can find around, but the drinks are good and strong, the food is tasty, except the onion soup...unless you want real nightmares, and for staying for a few days is very nice. The center is close, so you can just go out and explore the city everything you like".

He opened the door to the tavern and made Nezbak go inside first, making that everybody stayed quiet while they looked the familiar looking man, but everybody relzaxed when they saw Neron going in behind him.

"It seems you are a commoner here", said Nezbak with a smile.

"Indeed, always that I have a free time, I come here and drink something. They have a drink that is really useful when you are stressed that can make you drunk within minutes." He sat at the bar with Nezbak at his side.

The barman came close to them, greeting Neron and welcoming Nezbak, and asking them what they wanted.

"The boy here is looking for a place to stay for a few days while he visited the city, and I told him this was a nice place. He is a good man, so you better treat him well ok?". The bartender laughed, nodding, and told Nezbak that they had a clean room for a very acceptable price. Nezbak, looking really satisfied, paid the man, and then talked to Neron.

"Thanks a lot Neron, I think I owe you one...specially because maybe I got you in a bit of trouble for leaving your post. How much money do you want for all the problems?". Neron smiled, putting a man on his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, you owe me nothing. Is not normal to see such a nice company, specially from outside the city. The only thing I want is a nice beer, so if you can pay that for me, I will be very pleased". Nezbak laughed and ordered two beers.

They started to talk about everything. Adventures, people they met, women, and even some things from the Noxian invasion to Ionia. Apparently, Nezbak was in Ionia when the war started, so he had very interesting things to tell.

When Nezbak raised his left hand, Neron noticed something weird. He was wearing a leather gauntlet, secured with leashes, that went all the way to his elbow. He felt the curiosity to ask, but Nezbak stepped ahead.

"I lost my arm while fighting against some bandits, a wanderers caravan found me and cured me. After that, I headed to Piltover to get a prosthesis, but its not comfortable for a lot of people to see a man with one, so I cover it up". Neron felt guilty and was about to apologize when Nezbak talked again.

"Don't apologize, you don't know me so is normal to ask. Besides, I don't really care." This didn't made Neron feel any better, so he changed the subject to a more innocent one.

"So tell me Nezbak, what brought you to the Institute? Was it business, pleasure or something not so legal?" Nezbak smiled, rather happy to hearing the question.

"I have travelled for years all around Valoran, and I've been to everywhere you can imagine. I have learned everything I could from those places, and I can say, that there is only one thing I am missing to do everything I could do before I die". There was a sudden pause, but not because of he was saying, just the normal uncomfortable silence everybody makes when you are talking.

"And that is joining the League of Legends"

* * *

 **I wanted to add more thing to this chapter...until I saw it was pretty long already. See you in the next chapter, and if you could leave a review of your thoughts about it, it will be really useful in the future.**


	3. A warm welcome

**Hello again! I uploaded this chapter early because I had the fresh idea of what I wanted to write. By the way, I read chapter one and saw some orthographic fails in there...I'm really sorry. I think I have correct them all, but I can't be sure...I was sleepy and forced myself to finish that chapter. Also, I think I'll make the chapters longer...someday. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A warm welcome**

"And that is joining the League of Legends". Neron almost spitted out his beer when he heard this, and the barman dropped a jar he was taking to a client. Not that the man complaint, he was to amazed by Nezbak's words to even notice as everyone in the tavern at the moment. Nezbak, without understanding, looked around trying to find the cause of that general reaction, until he saw Neron's face, choking and staring directly to him.

"What's going on? Is it ilegal to join the League or something?", he said while rising his arm, a bit upset for what he thought was an exaggerated reaction. Neron, still recovering and coughing, managed to answer him.

"It's...ehem...not illegal but...ehem... it's not like someone reaches the city everyday with the intentions of joining the League", he said as he recovered his breath. "And ain't easy at all, specially when...", he looked around, making sure bad ears were not hearing, "some noblemen's spoiled sons actually conform the majority of the summoners, something like a crime gang. They have their own rules and have no respect for anybody that they consider inferior. Wait a minute", he turned around, and looked to the crowd.

"Hey, if you want to listen, stop staring and come closer, you nosy bastards!", and like magic, everybody returned to their own business, but still eyeing every now and then to the newcomer.

"As I was saying, if you go to the Institute to join, they will kill you, and not killing like "stab you in the back" or "cutting your head", they will try to make your life impossible, your fame as a member will go down without the people even knowing you exist. Worst of all, because of their parents actually giving a lot of money for the maintenance of the League, if you have a problem with one of them, the administration will ALWAYS punish you, and in the worst case, exile you. And you don't even have to fight with them, with the simple fact of a stare they don't like or just because they feel you can't be there, they'll do all that", Neron stopped to recover his breath, while Nezbak looked at him, so amused he couldn't hide a smile. Neron didn't noticed it, and continued.

"That'll happen if you join as a summoner. If it is as a champion, well, is almost impossible for a normal man to be one. Anyways, if some of those summoners manage to hear you, they'll try to stop you before you even get close to the main building, and I've seen that before, how they hunt someone and almost beat them to dead if the intimidation isn't enough...ah, I wish I could be able to help them, but what can a guard do against a noble? So everything I can do is just grumble about it and drink".

Finally, Nezbak started to laugh, making the tavern go silent again. Neron felt upset. What was he laughing about? Was he mocking him? No, that laugh was natural, as if he heard a really good joke.

"Really? You laugh even though everything I've told you? Kid, I'm just worried and I'm trying to help you, so you must be brave or insane if you really think this was a joke.

"Hehe...it's not that", said Nezbak, while he removed a tear. "I mean, thank you for the warnings but, how can I put it, I simply don't care". He was smiling, and it was a big smile, showing confidence and actually making Neron believe he was not lying.

"Spoiled sons? I can live with that. Nobles? They are people too, not gods. Danger and threats? Probability of death? Please, I had worst days! If your position at the League is determined by money and not by talent, then what is the use of it?", he said putting his hands up. Still, he saw how Neron's expression stayed in a surprised one, so he put a hand on his shoulder. "Look Neron, really, don't worry about me, I know how to handle this things, either by the hard way or the easy way".

"I guess you are right...but then you most go now before..."

"Before what? Before we make you scape like a kicked dog, with its tail between its legs?"

Neron slowly turned his head back to find the origin of the voice, finding two young men standing right at their side, looking threateningly at both...but specially Nezbak. One was very skinny with short hair, and the other was big, but not with fat, but muscles, and he was almost bald, except for a ponytail coming out from the back of his head.

"Say, is one of your duties as a guard to be slacking at a bar talking shit about your bosses? Aren't you supposed to be doing your job? Well then, we may have a trouble here". The skinny said while looking carefully at Neron. "Oh sorry, I should have realized before that you are a demacian! How did that frase was?", he said looking to the other man.

"I don't know, how was it?", said the big one.

"Oh, I remember now! Never teach an old dog new tricks. Demacian military was known for being the most useless of all isn't it?" Neron, angrily, tried to get up his chair, but Nezbak held him down. "Oh, we have an attitude problem, but what can you expect from a demacian after all?".

"Good day "gentleman", what can we be of service in this peaceful day?", said Nezbak calmly, gripping Neron's arm to avoid him from jumping and attack the men. "My name is Nezbak, and I will be pleased to hear yours". Both men looked at him as if they saw a giant cockroach talking.

"Silence you desert dog. Don't pretend we didn't hear you. Joining the League, really? Well, to do that, you will have to fight me and my friend here..."

"And why is that if I may ask? Are you security personal? Oh, maybe you are some kind of test to see if I have the right to join the League!", Nezbak interrupted, rather amused from the events that were going on.

"You really have guts. Interrupting ME? Just to let you know, we are two of the best summoners that the League will ever have in all history and..."

"You are noxians right?", Nezbak interrupted again, with a smile he couldn't hide, making the skinny man to loose his temper. "I mean, it's not difficult to tell, really. A big arrogance and a big complex of superiority, feeling satisfaction while trying to make everyone else feel inferior, you are totally noxians. And to make it better, you are really from the nobility! How exciting!". Nezbak said while clapping. Neron was now looking at Nezbak with his eyes peeled. He really was crazy...maybe the shuriman sun did that a long time ago.

"You shit...are you really mocking us?! Have you ever felt the rage of Noxus?! Do you know who our fathers are?..."

"Using your father to infuse fear...how sad. Are you famous for your acts or just because of your dad's name?". The skinny man was raging inside, with his fists closed, while the big man was just hearing the conversation, not knowing what was happening.

"ENOUGH! If you interrupt me one more time, I'll kill you right now! You asked for it, we will have to teach you a lesson, isn't it?", he said to the big man. Confused, he just nodded his head.

"Look skinny, is obvious that yo are the brains here, so talking to fatty will be like talking to a wall..."

"Who are you calling fatty! This are muscles idiot!", finally a reaction from the big man.

"...a wall. Let us be intelligent here". He stood up. "What is the benefit if we fight? No one knows me around here, so the only one that will end tarnishing his reputation will be you. Also, what are your fans, if you got any, going to say abut you! I've been in Noxus, and I bet your father would be disappointed if he knew how are you using his name to always go away with everything you want. But, if we forget this happened, we can go our own paths and everything will come back to normal. Everybody here continues their drink, and thats it. Agreed?" The skinny man laughed, mocking Nezbak for what he said.

"Getting scared already? You will pay for your disrespect right now!". With a quick movement with his hand, he made appear an sphere of energy in his hand, dangerously aiming it at Nezbak. Suddenly, Nezbak's smile and amusement were gone, and talked with a more upset and serious tone of voice.

"Wait, if we're really going to do this, lets do it outside were no one will get hurt". And without a warning, he walked straight to the exit, making the skinny man to stop, and looked at him go with surprise. With a movement of his head, he told his friend to follow him.

And of course none inside the tavern stayed to drink, including Neron and even the barman. Not everyday someone actually challenges two summoners. Everybody was waiting for the fight to start, and surrounded the men to have a better view.

Bets din't took long. "Five coins for the stranger", "ten coins for the summoners", "I'll owe you a drink if the skinny falls before the big one". Neron ran towards Nezbak as fast as he could.

"Nezbak, what are you doing?! It doesn't matter what they told about me, you should go now! I can distract them for a bit. They might be spoiled, but all summoners had a special training before they can be accepted in the League, so they are swift users of magic..."

"Neron, this is to teach them a lesson. They need to understand by the hardest way possible that they are not gods, or demigods. This is not for you or me. This is for everyone that has been pressed for a long time, and for everyone that thinks there is no hope". Smiling, he took some steps forward and looked around, making sure there was enough space.

"I hope you are ready, because I won't hold back, and I swear that I don't care who you are or what your status is". He then took off his cape with his right hand, revealing his full clothes and the two scimitars hanging at the back of his waist. Neron saw he was absolutely right, his clothes were almost the same, with the exception of his gauntlet.

Nezbak had the body of an agile warrior. He was thin, yet his muscles were toned, showing strength, with no signs of scars...except for one that could be seen right below his left jaw and went down diagonally, disappearing within his clothes. His right hand reached the handle of one of the scimitars, looking at the noxians intensely.

"Are you sure you still want to fight?". The summoners said nothing, but he saw how in the eyes of the skinny one appeared something that looked regret. However, the other was in a furious state, almost at a berserk one. "Well then, make your move...fatty".

The provocation was successful. Without any planning, he ran straight to where Nezbak was standing, using a conjuring spell to summon a bluish mace formed of pure energy, and raising it to hit Nezbak's head. In the distance, his partner was screaming something, but it was late. At the moment he swinged, Nezbak made a quick pivot, dodging the mace, and setting his foot to make his opponent fall. Due to the inertia the summoner fell, his face hitting the ground.

"Reckless. You noxians never learn...", he got interrupted by a quick flash coming from behind him, and instinctively crouched at a tremendous speed. The other summoner casted an energy sphere that crossed the space between them in less than a second, but fortunately didn't hit anything or anyone, and was preparing another attack while Nezbak turned to look at him.

"I got you", whispered the summoner while launching his attack at even more speed, seeming he would make a direct hit to Nezbak chest...and nothing happened. He saw astonished how Nezbak, with his left hand, literally pushed the spell to the ground, looking straight to his eyes.

"You are more capable than your partner here. Attack the opponent while is distracted? Perfectly done, and you are an adept user of magic. Unfortunately, your opponent was me. Believe me, you two aren't the only ones here that can use magic, so I hope you are prepared for this". He was about to cast a spell when he remembered the fatty, or better said, heard him.

As fast as he could, he turned around sheathing one scimitar and barely blocked the powerful strike that came afterwards. The fatty lived just the way he looked. What he lacked in brains, was compensated by his immense force. The hit made Nezbak to stumble, and forced him to make a quick roll to avoid the next attack, giving him the opportunity to stand again and defend, blocking and dodging all the strikes from the fatty, while dodging and reflecting the spells aimed to him from the other summoner.

He finally managed to push back the big one towards his partner, making them stop the fight while they were catching their breaths. However, Nezbak was standing tall, controlling his breathing, staring at them.

"No more games". He rushed towards the summoners, with his arm holding the scimitar straight down, while conjuring a spell in his left hand. Before reaching them, he lifted his scimitar and enchanted it with kinetic magic, preparing to strike the big summoner without stopping.

His opponent prepared to strike, and when Nezbak was close enough, he swung the magical mace towards his head, hitting nothing but air. Nezbak dodged the strike with a pirouette to the side while he crouched, and then quickly swinging his scimitar towards his opponent vulnerable abdomen, stopping his attack at the last second just a few centimeters away from the summoner. But still, the enchanting activated and went straight to his abdomen, knocking him back some few meters and leaving him unconscious.

The only opponent left was the skinny and pretentious summoner. Nezbak turned to him, prepared to attack, but the summoner did it first and threw a bunch of weak spells to him, desperate and hoping to hit him. Nezbak easily dodged and reflected every single one of those spells, and finally, grabbed an sphere directed to him and launched it back to his owner, striking him directly in the chest and leaving him without air. It was over.

Everything was silent, even though more people join the crowd while the fight was still on. Nezbak looked around, searching for the barman. When he found him, he walked straight to him, and gave him some coins. "I'm really sorry. This is for all your troubles...and I guess I won't need that room anymore. Keep the money". He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him to turn around, and saw Neron looking to him, with his mouth open an eyes peeled, totally astonished.

"How...where...are you mad? That was amazing!". At that moment, the crowd clapped to Nezbak, thanking him for defeating the noxian summoners. "Now you have a reputation kid, everybody will know about this! You just thought a lesson to two of the most corrupted bastards in the League!". Nezbak just responded with a faint smile, taking his traveling cape and putting it again.

"This wasn't what I wanted but...I am thankful to help you all. I should leave now to avoid you any more troubles. Just tell me one last thing before I go".

"Go ahead, everything you want".

"How do I get to the main building of the Institute?".

* * *

 **And there. My first battle narration. You know? I like writing, but I only created one shot stories that just my girlfriend and my family read, but writing for more people and knowing that some actually is reading them, makes me feel good and keep this going. Until the next time!**


	4. The tough trial

**Hello again! I wanted so bad to upload this chapter but I had no time, and now less because of school. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter of the story, hope you like it. Remember, anything you want to tell me is welcomed. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The tough trial**

"Well, Neron was right. You could never miss this", said Nezbak while he looked to the entrance of the Institute.

It was an absurdly big building, that had two pillars guarding the stairs, both with massive crystals on the top. A fountain was built in the middle of the stairs, and it flowed like a natural river following the path.

"Why are there so many stairs?". Even though the outer design of the structure was something beautiful, he couldn't avoid to notice the stupid amount of stairs that he needed to go up just to get to the entrance. "If I don't get going right now, I'll have to sleep in the middle of them", and he started going up.

After about three minutes, he finally reached the main entrance. "Hell, this is tiring. Just why did they make so many?". He was searching somewhere to rest when he saw a figure covered with purple robes staring at him, with a hood over his head so he wasn't able of seeing his face. Before he could ask anything, the strange man spoke.

"Welcome, young traveller, to the League of Legends, and its house, the Institute of War. Please follow me this way", and without further explanation, he started to walk, straight to the entrance. Nezbak almost ran to catch up with him.

At the entrance were two guards, heavily armored and equipped with a sword and a heavy spear. The armors of the guards were not normal, he could felt some kind of magic emanating from them.

"You can ask me anything before we reach our destination, so please, don't stay with any doubt". Nezbak looked to the man. There was something strange from him as well. Hesitating a little, Nezbak started to make questions.

"Those guards, why were their armors covered with powerful magic?"

"As you know, the League is home of not only powerful magicians, but also for champions. Some of them can be representatives of their city-state, while some others are more vile creatures. The magic impregnated in that armor increase all their abilities, so if for some reason they need to fight a champion, that armor will avoid that they die within seconds". A very complete answer, something that Nezbak was not expecting for.

"So there are really all kind of creatures in this place...this will be extremely fun", he thought to himself.

They entered the building, and arrived to a big room filled with people, some of them merchants, some of them bookmakers, and the majority normal people, buying their entrance for the next match of the League.

"This is what you may call the lobby", said the strange man. "Here, merchants try to sell new products for the champions, people pay to get an entrance for the matches, and every business related to the League you can imagine...all completely legal inside our walls and according to our terms of course". They kept walking past the lobby, straight to a courtyard, but before they reached it, the man turned to a long hallway, a continued walking past several gates. He stayed like this for some minutes, until he turned again to another hallway.

"Excuse me, what is this place? Where are you taking me?". Nezbak was only able to see that they were walking through a lot of hallways, making a turn eventually and passing by several gates.

"Do not worry. This is what you can call the administration of the Institute. Here, we manage all our outcome and income of everyday. This is also where we put the ambassadors from the city-states to rest. We also have all the information of summoners and champions alike. For example, the mental condition of a champion or the record of the fights a summoner have had. For something more political, we also keep copies of official documents that may state control over a territory, and all that". Without perturbation, he continued, and when down a staircase.

Nezbak stayed up, hesitating. This didn't seemed right. He literally attacked two members of the League, why was everything so calm in there? He didn't know what to do, his instincts weren't saying anything.

"Is there any trouble?", the strange man asked from below.

"None, I'm on my way down". He inhaled and then exhaled slowly, preparing for anything.

When he got down, he saw the man standing in front of a door that was at the end of the hallway. Different from the others, the torches were blue, so they gave an spooky look. "Over here if you don't mind". Nezbak slowly stepped closer to the man, and was still unable to watch through the hood. "You are being expected. Go inside. I promise you, nothing will happen". The man opened the door and stepped aside. Nezbak stared at him, and then walked towards the gate, but before entering, he turned to the man.

"I know you know what happened down there. Why are you doing this?". The man said nothing, and just made a signal to Nezbak to get inside. Nezbak obeyed, and got in, but not before looking back again. The man was gone. Suddenly, the door closed, taking away any light from outside. This brought back nasty memories to Nezbak, making him shake for a bit and to start sweating. "Everything is fine, there is no need to worry. Just relax, breathe slow...".

He got interrupted by a strange sound. He turned, searching for the source of it, and then saw a mirror. That seemed strange. Even though the mirror was hanged on a wall...he didn't remember to see a wall there. He got closer to inspect it, just to see himself reflected. He stayed like that, looking to the mirror, when suddenly, the mirror was not there anymore, and he teleported to a very familiar place.

It was midday, and the sun was in the position where your shadow is right below you. One of the hottest day he could remember. To the distance, innumerable dunes could be seen, with no signs of life near, except for the oasis they ran into a few days ago. He was sitting over a rock, with his feet inside the fresh water, just relaxing and enjoying the moment, when the voice of a woman came from far behind.

"Nezbak! Where are you? I told you to bring water ages ago!".

"I'm going!". He quickly stood up and grabbed a bucket filled with water, and started to walk to the place where the voice came from. He reached a caravan that set camp outside the oasis, filled with men and women and kids playing all around. Outside one of the tents, there was a woman searching for someone.

She was around thirty five years, and had long dark hair falling to her back, with big light brown eyes, the sun shining over her skin. When she saw him, she put a hand on her waist. He walked towards here, with his head down.

"Sorry mom, it's just that, you know, after wandering in the desert after so long and finally finding this place, I just wanted to relax".

"This caravan...my mom...this is Shurima, before anything started...", thought Nezbak. Somehow, he was at his place of birth again. But how? He was inside the Institute last he remembered. Maybe it was just a dream, perhaps nothing actually happened and he was back at his home with his parents. He desired that.

The woman smiled to Nezbak.

"Always wandering don't you? I keep telling you that you either become someone or you get in a big trouble." Nezbak smiled back at her, and went inside the tent to leave the bucket. When he got out again, he saw a man hugging his mother. A man around forty years old, equipped with two scimitars and very light clothes. When he saw Nezbak, he walked towards him with an smile he was trying to hide.

"Hello little man! Your mother says you've been wandering again. What have you found?"

"Nothing this time dad. Mom didn't gave enough time".

"Is that so?", said the man looking back at his mother. "Well then, I think I finally beat you. I got you something you may like", and taking a hand out, he gave to Nezbak a wooden tablet, filled with scripts of the ancient shuriman language. Nezbak look astonished at the little treasure.

"Where did you find this!?".

"You won't believe me, but I found it buried in the sand not so far away, while I was doing my guard. I knew you would like it. Just because you've been a good boy, you may return to the lake, but don't take to long. I'm starving and I won't wait for you, understood?".

"Thanks dad!", he ran back to his tent and took out a little notebook and a pencil, and then ran straight to the lake. When he reached it, he opened the notebook and started to copy the scripts, and after some minutes, he fell asleep.

Suddenly, he woke up. It was noon already, and strange noises filled the place. How long did he sleep? His parents probably were searching for him, he needed to return. He took his stuff and returned back, but something was telling him to stay there. He simply ignored the feeling and kept walking, until he saw fire.

"Fire? That is strange". He continued until he saw clearly what was happening, and what he was made him froze. Dozens of bodies laid on the sand, and tents were burning everywhere. From afar, he could see some men with heavy armor chasing down and killing anyone who tried to run. Without knowing what to do, he walked to the place where his tent was supposed to be.

It was burned, and right in front was the body of a woman, with arrows on her back. "Mom?", Nezbak asked, walking slowly towards her.

"NO!", Nezbak screamed. Why was this happening again? He wanted to wake up. He wanted it to stop.

His hand reached the body of the woman, and shook her a little.

"Mom?", Nezbak repeated. There was no answer. He could hear heavy footsteps coming. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"Nezbak, get out of here now! Go back to the oasis, quickly!". His father screamed at him. He had both scimitars unsheathed, dripping blood. Nezbak tried to obey, still not knowing what happened, until he saw how his father screamed in pain and fell to his knees. An arrow was in his back, shot from a man standing behind him.

"Hey boss, I found a fox trying to sneak!", the man screamed. Before he could continue talking, Nezbak's father turned and swung both scimitars, killing the man with deep cuts in his chest. He turned back to Nezbak and tried to tell him something before another man came and hit his head, making him fall to the ground.

"You've been the bastard that kept killing all my men, eh? Your luck has run out". He took out a knife and prepared to cut his throat until he saw Nezbak. A sadistic smile appeared in his face. "Is that your son?", the man asked. Nezbak's father didn't answer, and just stared at him full of hate. "I'll take that as a yes!". The man hit Nezbak's father again and started to walk towards Nezbak, taking out a short sword, still smiling sadistically.

"No! Leave him alone! It's just a child!". Those where the last words he heard from his father. The man raised his sword and gave a strike to Nezbak, making a cut from below the left side of his jaw down to the right side of his waist. Instantly, he felt an unbearable pain and fell to the ground. His sight fainted, and the last thing he saw, was his father being stabbed by the man.

"STOP!"

The scream made him react from the trance. He was still in the dark room, crying and shaking.

"Why? What is this?". He looked to the mirror. "Magic...a magic to unveil your memories?".

"You are correct Nezbak", said the voice of a woman in his mind. "We use this magic to know the past and the lives of summoners and champions alike. This is a powerful magic, but somehow you managed to block it out. It's not nice, we know it, but is a procedure everybody has to do".

"Believe me", said Nezbak after calming himself, "there are things from me you better not know."

"But we need to know them. If not, you won't become a member of the League". Nezbak stayed silent, hesitating about what to do.

"Even if that thing is Icathia?". There was no response from the voice, just silence.

"You've been in Icathia? How...are you still you?"

"Let's make a deal. I'll show you anything you need to see, except everything related to Icathia. Deal?". Again, no response. He could hear mumbling, like if they were debating what to do. After a few minutes, the voice spoke again.

"Nezbak, son of the desert, you are someone that the League would be pleased to have in its ranks. You are one of a kind, and it will be unfair for you and stupid from us to not accept you in the League. Therefore, we agree. After all, you are not the only human that believes that Icathia should remain hidden".

Half an hour passed where Nezbak showed the memories they needed to see. All his adventures, all his expeditions, all the people he met, they saw everything with exception of Icathia and anything related. Finally, he returned to the room, this time full of light. There was nothing in that room, literally nothing. It was empty.

He felt exhausted. After all, remembering about ten years of your life is not an easy task. The voice returned to him, telling him to leave the room and that someone would be expecting him outside.

The door opened behind him, and he walked towards it. When he got out, he saw another person with the purple robes, but this time it was a woman.

"My name is high councillor Vessaria Kolminye, one of your judges at this trial. I'd like to welcome you, summoner Nezbak, to the League of Legends!"

* * *

 **Yes, a summoner. No, I won't change it, I had the idea from long ago. I hoped you liked it. If you could leave a review of your opinion about how the story is going, I would be very pleased.**

 **Note: If the story and the character become popular enough, MAYBE I'd made a fanfic narrating his past. But it would be until I finish this one.**


	5. A new adventure begins

**Hello again! I had no time to write guys, so I'm using every little opportunity I can use to do it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Note: The "trial" they made to Nezbak was inspired by the story "Follow the Wind" by Tahimikamaxtli (the chapter where Yasuo joins the League), but I don't own that story, and all credit goes to the original author. As I said, it was just an inspiration and I had no other intentions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A new adventure begins**

He only knew she was a woman because of her name and her voice. She had a purple robe on and her face could not be seen by the hood. She was standing there, greeting and welcoming him into the League, without him knowing why.

"There will be a summoner at the exit waiting for you. He will take you to your quarters and when you feel ready, he'll show you around the Institute. If what we saw is true, you will fit perfectly and you'll have no problem adapting". She made a gesture with her hand, telling him to go ahead. Slowly he started to walk, and suddenly asked something stuck in his head.

"Why?". The question impressed the high councillor, and she had no clue of what was he talking. Somehow he noticed it, and asked again, this time more clearly. "Why did you choose me? I mean, I attacked two summoners and still...everything has been so passive. I simply don't understand". Kolminye just stood there, without making a single sound.

"It is rare to find real and natural talent in this world, and specially in this times. Even though you have a high control over both magic and fighting, there is something else that will make you shine like none other". Nezbak gave her a confused look, not knowing what she was saying. A smile appeared in the high councillor face, hidden by the hood.

"You have a gift, young shuriman, a gift that so many people could use in this times. That same gift, have made you continue and face life like few in the League. You have the attitude and the abilities of a champion, but how you lived and what you've done makes you a summoner. I don't know why, but summoners have more impact in this worlds decisions than a champion, and by that I mean that when a summoner does something good, is more likely for the people to follow his example. We lack those summoners, and someone like you, can make a difference in this world. Go now, Nezbak, and start your life at the Institute of War". With a movement with her hand, she disappeared.

"A living illusion...very complex magic". He sighed lowering his head a bit and stretching. "Still, I don't know what she meant. I just have one objective, and this is making me get closer to it. Wait a minute...how is the way back!?".

After what seemed hours to him going up and down, from hallway to hallway, having very awkward moments asking random people how to get out of that labyrinth, he finally reached the exit. The sun hit him directly in his eyes, making him cover his face.

"Are you summoner Nezbak?", said a voice of a young man. He looked forward, just to see a man about four years older than him, looking at him with a smile. "You must be him, perfectly fits the description...anyways, I'm summoner Leon, I will be your guide through the Institute until you're able of knowing every single stone of it, recognize the hallways and which guys you shouldn't mess with...that supposing Kog'Maw doesn't find you tasty enough, or Heinderminger doesn't try to experiment on you and end up blowing you up. Ah, poor Greg. That doesn't matter right now. Once again, I welcome you to the Institute, the place where bla bla bla..."

"He talks to much", a quick thought crossed his mind.

"...after all, we like to go outside without people at our backs don't you think? Ok, enough talking, let us start the tour". They walked about ten steps when Leon suddenly stopped and turn to Nezbak.

"Those guys, very good job", he said raising his thumbs. Nezbak looked at him, utterly surprised, and before he could ask something, Leon talked again. "How do we now it? Come on, adept users of magic that can't spy on people? What kind of mages do you think we are? The thing is that a lot of summoners already like you because of what you did...those are some of the worst in here. And don't worry about what Neron said, those spoiled sons are a minority, but still, they got plenty of power. So next time, if you plan to kick their arse, do it when no one sees, or use some...illegal ways ok? I don't mean killing them of course! Even though that'd be nice. Ok, let's continue, we don't have all day. You really like to talk, don't you? Thats cool".

After the building that could be called lobby, they crossed a courtyard that had a fountain in the middle, with a big blue crystal on the top, floating. Straight ahead, was a bigger building, with lots of windows, balconies and a huge front door, filled with inscriptions. Nezbak was impressed, that seemed to be the work of hundreds of workers, and before he could ask, Leon answered.

"Beautiful isn't it? I think every newcomer gets that expression when they see the main gates of the Institute, and is more amazing when you find out that it was made only by the high councillors. It tells all the story of the League, and reminds its main purpose to everybody".

They got closer to them, and the doors opened by themselves, showing a large and wide hallway, with not a single soul in sight.

"Funny isn't it? This is called by everyone as the "Main Hall"...but you rarely see anybody here. They are usually at the gardens, at the library, other hallways, the cafeteria, training rooms, or simply enjoying their lonely and sometimes gruesome own company".

The hallway had paintings hanged at both sides, all the way to the end. The paintings had representations of the Runic Wars, as so the creation of the League and some other important events from the last years. There were also newer paintings, showing the Noxian invasion of Ionia, one with a gruesome and realistic representation of the chemicals used in it. When Nezbak saw it, a chilled went all through his back.

"Summoner Nezbak, follow me! You'll have plenty of time later, right now, I need to show you your room".

They walked a few minutes through a hallway that had some summoners. By some reason, every single one of them was wearing the same purple robes. Some of them greeted Leon, others just stared at Nezbak while he walked, and others just ignored them. Finally, they reached a door with nothing special in it. Leon turned to Nezbak with a big smile.

"Here it is. Your room. The place where you live and die the rest of your life. Come in, it's yours anyway". Then he opened the door.

Nezbak stepped in and saw an empty room, with just a bed. Still, it had plenty of space, so if he wanted to, he could add more furniture and even decorate the place like he wanted. The room also had a small bath, which had a mirror, a bathtub, and a strange artifact connected with pipes.

"That is called a toilet, and is used for...you know...basic human needs? Much better than a latrine. A wonder in technology. Piltover has been really nice when it comes to supporting the League". They stepped out of the room and Leon, still smiling, gave him the key. "Well, you are officially a resident of the Institute. Suit yourself as you please, and come to me when you are ready to continue".

"I would like to ask you something", Nezbak finally said when he got the chance. "Are you always that confident with everyone every time? I mean, I'm just a complete stranger and you are treating me as someone you know". Leon didn't answer. He just looked at him, with a smile, and then he made a movement with his head to the left, telling him to look. Confused, Nezbak looked where he was signaling, and he never expected what he saw.

In the adjacent hallway, a minotaur was walking, greetings summoners every now and then, and puffing once in a while. He was dragging some chains he had in his wrists, making the distinct sound of metal against stone. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked to where Nezbak was standing. Nezbak felt a chill on his spine, but not for the minotaur himself, but because of the red eyes that stared at him, eyes filled with anger and pain. Then, the minotaur continued its way, like if nothing happened. Nezbak, with his eyes peeled, turned to Leon.

"Was that a..."

"Yes".

"But I thought..."

"They were extinct? Noxus would be glad if that was true".

"They were a myth. You didn't let me finish". Nezbak looked back to the place where the minotaur stood seconds ago. "In all my travels...I've never saw something like that".

"You understand now?", Leon asked. "That's why I don't care who you are and still treat you like an old known of mine. Here, you will find strangest things than, well, strangers. To be honest, you get used to it after some days. Now, for the next part, would you like me to give you the full tour, or just tell you the basics and then go to the exciting part?".

"Actually, I would like to avoid any interactions right now, and I'm really tired, so give me the quick one".

Leon smiled with the answered. "Ok, then follow me".

Some minutes went by where Leon told Nezbak as they walked where he could find different places inside the Institute. It didn't take long for Nezbak to know he would end up exploring his new home anyway, regardless of the instructions given. Then, they entered a room. Inside, there was nothing more but some some platforms, ten to be exact, and in the middle of the room, was a round table, with a model of some sort. Leon approached the table.

"This is it, the heart of the League. Where the real magic starts". He pointed to the table, and then exclaimed with a loud voice. "I present you, the Fields of Justice!". Nezbak just stood there, staring at the table.

"That is the Fields of Justice?", Nezbak asked mockingly. Leon nodded. "That...model in the table?".

"Well, of course it's not THE Field, but unless you are part of the public, you won't be at the Fields while you fight, neither your champion".

"And why is that? Wouldn't that be easier?".

"Well, yes, but...how to say it...both champion and summoner need a huge amount of concentration, and it is preferable to be somewhere quiet enough that it won't disturb that concentration. Just imagine, having hundreds of people screaming at your ear, with a voice announcing every interesting thing that happens. Don't get me wrong, that's awesome, but not if you have to keep concentration. So, they came up with the brilliant idea of creating rooms that will teleport the champions to the Fields alongside their summoners consciousness. What you see here won't take you to the main stage, but a magical replica of it. Basically, you...no, better said your mind, will go to meet the champion that is already inside that replica. I made myself clear enough?".

"I guess so...but you speak really fast".

"Ok, then let me explain you. You are an adept of magic right? All you need to do is stand in one of these platforms, and canalize energy to it, once enough energy gets through, your body will stay in a suspended mode, while your mind will travel. At first you will feel dizzy, but it won't last long. Ok, this is everything I had to show you. The next part, is for you to learn the ropes of how the fights are. So, what could be better than a live tutorial?".

"Wait, are you telling me I'm going inside right now?".

"Yes! Aren't you excited? This is the spirit of it all! So go ahead, stand on a platform and do as I said. And don't worry, a champion has already accepted to help you out. Any questions you have, ask her. You remember how to go back to your room right?".

"I do..."

"Well then, good luck". And Leon leaved. Nezbak was standing completely alone in the room, just looking to the door.

"He didn't leave me any option, did he? Ok, lets get going. The sooner I do this, the sooner I can go to sleep". Nezbak stood over one of the platforms. "Canalize energy. That is easy". Slowly, he started to send energy to the platform he was in. After a few seconds, he felt how his mind started to separate from his body, and almost immediately he felt his mind starting to float.

"This is actually amazing. I don't know why he said I could go...". His felt his mind rushing straight to the model, like a meteor falling to the Earth. "...DIZZY!".

Suddenly, he stopped. Literally, his mind was circling, so he didn't noticed the other presence.

"Damn you Leon...I will kill you".

"Summoner Nezbak I suppose", the voice of a woman echoed to him.

"What?", instinctively, he blocked his mind, completely confused.

"Fear not, I don't intend any harm. Let me introduce myself, I'm the Queen Ashe of the Freljord, also known as the Frost Archer. I will be the champion that will help you through this training. First of all, stop blocking me. It is essential for a summoner to have a psychic connection with his champion. I know it is hard at the beginning, so take your time".

Slowly, Nezbak started to put off his mind blockade, letting Ashe in little by little.

"That is much better. Let's get started. You, as a summoner, when your mind separates from your body, it will fly to the Fields and go inside the champion's mind. That means that everything I see, you can see it; everything I think, you will know it, and this goes backwards, understood?".

"Yes...I'm sorry, it's just that I really never expected that". Nezbak said, finally recovered from the "mind traveling sickness". He had his eyes closed all the time, so he opened them slowly, and what he saw left him astonished. He was standing over an stone floor filled with blue runes, and a huge crystal was in front of him, guarded by two statues. Inside the stone floor, were also little version of the big crystal, each one with a statue guarding them. The foundation formed a circular structure, and from the middle and both left and right side, roads were born and went a long way, probably to the other side of the terrain. Far away, he saw a river, and everything was surrounded by a thick jungle.

"Beautiful isn't it? Others may call it amazing, but I always found an strange beauty here. I think that the first time everybody saw the Fields, they stay breathless, just like you did. Now that you are getting used to this, are you ready to begin?".

Nezbak took a deep breath. He didn't know why, but he was nervous. This was completely new to him. A new world, a new life, a new beginning awaited him. This wasn't another adventure...or maybe it was.

"I'm ready".

* * *

 **Finally! I finished this very late, but better now than never don't you think? I hope you liked this, and remember, leave a review if you can...or want.**

 **Note: Why Ashe? Simple, the League of Legends tutorial is with her.**


	6. Learning the ropes

**Hello again! It's been a long time isn't it? I am really sorry about that. You know how this is, so little time and...lack of inspiration. I've been thinking how to write this chapter, but still, I think it will not be as good as I wanted. Enough talking. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Learning the ropes**

"That's the spirit", Ashe said, taking out her ice bow. "The place you have in front of you is the main field, where usually all the conflicts are solved, and where the most intense matches happen. It is called the Summoner's Rift. I hope summoner Leon told you everything you needed".

"He kind of did, but he speaks really fast".

"Don't worry, I'll explain it more calmly. As you know, your body is in an isolated room, that helps you keep concentration and avoid the magic to escape. I'm also in an isolated room, where a physical recreation of me is being teleported to the model you saw on the table. Those models are used for practice, because the real Fields are actually chosen areas across Valoran. Everytime there is a match, champions and summoners teleport to the place where the match will take place, and then the process is similar. Summoners enter a room where they can canalize magic and transport their minds to the chosen champion. The champions will be physically in the Fields, and the only time champions will be apart from everything else is at practice. Is it clear now?"

"Wait a minute", Nezbak suddenly realized to who he was talking. "Are you really the Queen Ashe? Wha...what are you doing here?". Nezbak couldn't avoid having flashes of his journey to Freljord, where he exchanged a few words with Ashe herself.

"Those memories. Have we met before? I'm sorry, but when your mind is connected to me, you share your memories to me, just as I can share mine. It's not like I'm irrupting or invading". Ashe explain, to avoid another mental blockade from the newcomer.

"Don't worry about it...I doubt you remember me. They were such a few words and not more than a minute. So you are really her. To be honest, I never expected to see someone of your status in this place".

"Well, it is perfectly normal. Each nation and territory inside Valoran have champions in the League, and normally they are very iconic and important people. Believe it or not, each one of us have interest that may be useful for our objectives, and even for ourselves, and in most cases, those interest can only be achieved if you are a member of the League. I think that's enough chatting, don't you think summoner?"

"You are right. I'm ready...shall I call you your majesty or something?"

"We are all equals in the Institute. You may call me Ashe. If you are finally ready, let me teach you the basics", she took a deep breath before starting.

"The big crystal in the center, is called Nexus. It is the most important structure. If the enemy team manage to destroy it, we lose. The crystals at the begining of each path, are called inhibitors. They diminige the power of enemy minions, which I'll show you later. Each path, or as we call them, lane, have turrets, meant to defend both paths and endangered champions. Everytime a turret is destroyed, the Nexus loses power. The objective of the match is simple. Destroy the enemy's turrets, inhibitors and Nexus. Those are the simple rules, but there are more complex things like that. For now, I'll go to the middle lane and then we will start the funny part of this", and as she said this, she started to walk towards the center, following the middle path.

"This is kind of confusing. For example, what is the use of me being inside your mind? I think all champions are independent enough to decide their actions".

"The purpose of that", Ashe replied without stopping, "is so that you can manage our movement. For example, I will attack and move by myself, but I must obey your commands according to your strategy. If you want to chase, to hide, to fight, to run, I must do what you tell me to. Of course, I can disobey you, but that normally won't be useful". Nezbak was still confused.

He understood about the commands, but what if the champion had much more experience than the summoner?

"For that, we can talk to you. Remember that I can share your thoughts. As a champion, we must obey the command of summoners, but that doesn't mean we can't advice you. As a team, we will speak to you, and you will speak to us, so we can discuss the individual strategy. But of course, nobody can win alone. You will also have a mental communication with your fellow summoners, and you'll be able to discuss tactics that will lead you to victory".

"Wow, this is much more complex that it seems".

"And it may get worse. There will be moments where get into trouble. For example, if I run into an ambush..."

"Ambush?! But how?".

"Yes, an ambush. As you can see, alongside the lanes, there is a huge jungle. Well, some summoners and champions are really fond of using the low visibility of the jungle to their advantage, that being the case of your friend Leon. For champions fighting at the lanes, it is hard to concentrate at both jungle and lane, so we usually concentrate our focus to the lane, and at those moments, the so called junglers come out and try to disrrupt our strategy, giving an advantage to our opponent. To avoid that, you can use certain spells that are permitted in the matches. This spells can only be conjured by the summoner, and for that, you need to canalize even more magic to perform them, and for that reason, the spells can't be used as often as you would like". Ashe stopped right at the river crossing, still in the middle lane.

"Why did you stop?". Ashe just indicated him to look ahead, and Nezbak saw a little creature standing in front of them. It was little, and it was wearing little pink robes. It was mumbling and moving around, doing nothing. "What is that?".

"That is a minion. They are mindless beings created with magic. Their only objective is to fight. They don't think or feel, so you shouldn't feel bad about them being massacred. When a champion kills a minion, he will gain money. Let me show you".

Unbelievably fast, Ashe took an ice arrow and shoo it straight to the minion's chest. Without any sound, the minion just fell and after a short time disappeared. When the minion died, Nezbak noticed how some coins appeared in his mind, and without counting them, he knew the exact quantity.

"Back in the Nexus, there was a shopkeeper. They sell equipment that will improve our armor, weapons and abilities which of course, are not permanent. You can also buy some potions and totems with the money you gain. Are you understanding by now?"

"This is complicated but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Is there anything more that I should know?"

"Just one last thing before we start a simulated fight. The champions, while in the Fields, can use a certain quantity of mana so we can use abilities of our preference. But most of the times, the mana will run out, and you will notice it. Champions start to react slower to your commands and become extremely exhausted. Mana will charge upon time, but it is better if we try to keep it, which is something quite difficult to accomplish. And then, there is death".

"Death?". A chill travelled through Nezbak's spine.

"Yes. As any fight, a champion will die if it receives enough damage or a mortal blow. It's not easy still, champions are extraordinary people, and can handle a lot of punishment. When we die, the magic will take us back to the base as if nothing happened, but the feeling...well, I will just tell you that I haven't got used to it, and as a summoner, you will feel it to". Nezbak swallowed slowly. He was actually going to feel how it was to die? Juts what kind of sick sport this was?

"I think that cover the basics, summoner Nezbak. Are you ready to start the simulated fight?"

Nezbak took little to no time to answer. He choose this, now he had to live with it.

"I'm ready. Are we going to fight against a champion alongside a summoner?"

"Don't worry. We will fight a magical representation of a champion, so there won't be any summoner. In fact, you can see it coming". Ashe pointed with her hand towards a moving figure approaching to them. When it got close enough, Nezbak managed to see what it was, and he was surprised of the view. Being shuriman, he knew many myths and legends from his lands, but he never believed he would be face to face with Renekton. Or at least a clone of him.

"Is Renekton, the Butcher of Sands, in the League?"

"Yes. And let me tell you, he is one of the most troublesome of the champions"

"I imagine it. He has a big reputation, and I never believed he was in the League. Does that mean that Nasus, the Curator of Sands, is here to?"

"Don't rush to it. The more time you stay in the League, the more you will know and soon enough you will meet champions and summoners. But everything is set, so let us finish with the talking, and let us begin the action". An with this Ashe rushed forward, preparing an arrow.

Twenty minutes passed when Nezbak's mind returned to the isolated room. It was quite shocking to be using his body so abruptly, so he had to put a knee down and catch his breath, avoiding to throw up.

"My head is spinning horribly. Why do they never alert you from side effects?". After a few seconds, he stood up and started to walk to the door.

He felt extremely exhausted. Even though he wasn't using his body in the Field, trying to maintain the concentration and using his own magic to summon spells was utterly consuming. He tried to experiment with each spell he had at his disposal, which was a big mistake. Ashe even warned him to not to do it, because that was the most consuming thing the summoners had to suffer.

"Not in vain they usually use two in one match", Nezbak remembered Ashe told him a bit to late. But except for that, he got the hang of it pretty fast. His status as warrior made him understand a battle much better than other people, so he knew when Ashe needed to move to avoid an attack or simply retreat.

In the shop, he didn't had a clue of what to buy, so Ashe helped him out recommending necessary and useful items for her.

"Each champion will prefer different items, so the best thing to do is knowing your champion, and know which items will be better for him or the situation".

"Damn, this is far from easy. Well, I decided to do this, so I can't turn back. And besides, if what they say is true, then there should be someone able to help me".

When he got out, he saw Leon waiting for him, cheerful and smiling. Besides him was a woman, wearing a black cape with a hood. Nezbak didn't knew who she was until she turned. She had white hair and blue eyes, with soft features and a pale skin. Ashe was talking to Leon, waiting for Nezbak to come out.

"Nice to meet you in person summoner", said Ashe extending a hand to him.

"The pleasure is mine", Nezbak answered shaking hands with Ashe. He could feel her cold skin, but he was almost hypnotized for the beauty of the Queen. Years had passed since he saw her, but she still was beautiful.

"You did very well for being the first time in the League. I think everyone will have great hopes on you. Leon, if what I saw in Nezbak's mind is true, he is exhausted and need to rest immediately. I have to go now, but I hope I will see you in the future". Ashe turned around and walked away from them, disappearing in a turn of the hallway.

"Well then", Leon said, "she talked very nice things about you. It seems that we finally had someone with ability and not money this time!". Nezbak smiled a little, before stumbling on the wall. "Oh, you really seem tired. I could tell you to go to your room by yourself, but by the looks of it, you will fall sleep in the middle of the hallway. I'll go with you just to make sure you won't die".

Leon accompanied Nezbak to his room and left him there. "If you wake up today, try to find me at the dinning room. I can present you some guys who are very interested in knowing you. If not...well, have a good night. You will need it, summoner Nezbak, fellow member of the League".

"The first thing Nezbak did was dropping himself to the bed. He fell asleep shortly after, and forgot about the world around him. For some reason, this was a night where he fully rested, without anything happening in his dreams. Something he missed. Something that didn't happen for a long time.


	7. The first day

**Yay, a new chapter. I had nothing to do, so instead of wasting my time, I preferred to write the next chapter! I know this is not so popular, but I have seen that people actually come back to continue the adventure, and that is enough for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - The first day**

The first rays of the sun came into the room falling directly to Nezbak's eyes, waking him up. He forgot to close his curtains and even change his clothes, so he slept with the dirt of earlier days. Yawning and stretching, he stood up and went directly to the bathroom to clean himself and, if he could, his clothes.

He got a surprise when he saw a bucket of water with a note, and right next to it some purple robes. Nezbak took the note and read it. It was from Leon, probably left there the day before.

"Here you go. Some clean water brought from our personal well...not really, it usually water from the fountain, but one day that'll change...or I hope so. Anyway, you can use magic to warm it or leave it like that. Your choice. As you've already seen, magic is always allowed here, unless is used for any aggressive purposes. I hope you enjoy your stay! P.S: I forgot to mention, every summoner have magic resistant purple robes, and when you are inside the Institute, you must wear them everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. No exceptions". Nezbak smiled for himself.

"He may speak to much, but he is a nice guy". He then turned to the purple robes. "They are ugly...do I really have to?". He shrugged and threw the note away. He took off his clothes and warmed the water, and then pour half of the bucket to him, and he felt the dirt and sweat going away and his muscles relax.

He left out a sigh, and then cooled the water, pouring the rest of it, making him feel headful and ready to go. He dried himself with a towel, and then took his clothes. Just before he put them on, he realized they were still dirty.

"Uh, I should have saved more water...". He turned around, searching for something that he could use to cast any spell, and he noticed the water that was still on the floor.

Now that he was rested, using magic was way easier. He used the water to clean his clothes, absorbing all the filth he could gather. At the end, the sphere of water was almost black.

"This is disgusting". He released the spell, and threw the water through a sewer. Without any delay, he put his clothes again, and after hesitating for a bit, he finally took the summoner robe and put it on. They still looked bad. The robe reached to his knee, with long sleeves and a hood. It was open by the middle, and he could close it if he wanted to.

He felt something was missing, and he looked to the place were his shemagh was. He took it and put in on his neck.

"He never specified how I should be wearing it".

He left the bathroom, and when he was about to leave his room, he remembered. He turned around and saw the leather gauntlet, laying on his nightstand. As quickly as he could, he put it on his left arm, making disappear the supernatural lights emanating from it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering how peaceful his sleep was. Then, he walked to the door and left his room.

When he got out, not a single soul was at sight. They were either sleeping or they were already awake. It didn't matter, this was a perfect opportunity to explore his new home. Without knowing where to begin, he looked both sides of the hallway searching for any clue, and finally started to walk without any destination.

At one point he reached the main hall, knowing he was at the wrong place, so he turned around. A few minutes later, he started to hear a lot of noises, capturing his attention and making him walk towards it. It wasn't difficult to know why there was so much noise. He was at the dining hall, and he saw a lot of summoners already eating and talking with their friends as well as taking some food on their plates, and there were some champions there, talking and eating. Nezbak believed he saw Ashe's hair somewhere.

"After all, champions are humans...or at least some of them". He saw the minotaur from the day before, talking to a man with a huge ponytail, but not only kindness was visible.

A samurai, from one corner of the room, was staring directly to a white haired woman with bandages on her arms; summoners were constantly looking at the table were a man with a hat had a deck of cards in his hands, and another man with moustache was carrying what it seemed to be a shotgun of some sort...something that didn't looked so "legal" for Nezbak. And not only strangers, but also important figures of the city-states shared the hateful spirit, such as Jarvan IV constantly looking to were Swain was eating.

He stayed a few minutes before turning around and leave.

"There is to many people, I would like some privacy, and probably Leon is here". He wandered through the building, exploring and watching everything he found interesting until he found himself in front of an open door.

From where he was standing, it looked dark inside, but the size of the room was tremendously big just by the look of it. There was no one nearby so he just figured it was a place of public access, and without wasting more time he stepped in. He definitely wasn't expecting what he saw. Tons of shelves filled with books and maps. The shelves were enormous, almost reaching the second floor and they extended halfway of the room. Each shelf had a ladder that any curious user could take to reach all the books. He was in the Institute's library.

He was astonished, standing at the entrance of it with his mouth wide open. Unfortunately, or maybe not, it was empty, and it was completely silent...the perfect chance for Nezbak to read.

He searched for someone that may be taking care of the library, but it seemed that really everyone was eating, so he went inside and started to look at the catalogs to know the content of each shelf. They had geography, literature, arcane books, but he found what he was looking for: history. Almost running and utterly excited, he found the shelf where all the registered history books were.

They had everything, from the history of the great city-states as Demacia and Noxus, passing by Ionia and Bilgewater, to Shurima and Freljord, and they even had history from the Voodoo Lands and the Yordle Land. He didn't know where to begin.

Just when he was about to grab a book, an strange noise came from behind him, making him shiver, and shortly after a strong whisper talked to him.

"A summoner missing breakfast to come to the library? That is really something new and rare to see". Nezbak didn't turned. He heard those whispers before, but this time it was completely different. He calmed down before talking.

"I didn't knew there were voidlings in the League". He slowly took his hands to his waist, just to realize he left the scimitars in his room. "I'm an idiot", he thought. The strange creature laughed mockingly, while Nezbak felt how the presence got closer to him.

"Without seeing me you know what I am? You are really something special, or you just know more than others". Slowly, Nezbak turned to meet the creature, preparing mana in his hands to cast a spell if it was needed. After all, he never met a void creature before.

He saw a big eye, emanating pink light, staring straight to him, and tentacles came out from behind him. The eye was moving, inspecting every single detail of Nezbak, a giving special attention to the leather gauntlet.

"Are all the voidlings like this?"

"They would wish that. They are only mindless creatures that devour everything in their path. I, however, have an insatiable hunger for knowledge, and what I don't know, I will know it. I have a name that humans can't say, but they all call me Vel'Koz". He said this while making some kind of reverence. Nezbak was still looking at him, prepared for any situation.

"I have never seen you before, so you must be a new summoner. I find admirable to finally see somebody besides the more ancient champions in this sanctuary of knowledge". His eye was still looking every part of Nezbak, until it finally stopped in his left arm. Vel'Koz chuckled. "Now I see how you knew what I was".

That caught Nezbak by surprise, and instinctively put his left arm behind him.

"How did he...", he looked to the big pink eye, "that's how". Nezbak relaxed, and then responded. "So that big eye is not an ornament".

"I can see everything with my eye, even the things that everybody hide, such as your...little accident". Vel'Koz got dangerously close to Nezbak. "So you've been there. And you were not affected like those two men. You are a very rare specimen. It would be marvelous if I could insert myself in your mind and see what you saw, experience what you experienced. Unfortunately, I am not a psychic, and I use other methods to do this...this may hurt to much".

The tentacles started to surround Nezbak and the eye started to shine dangerously. As fast as he could, he expeled the mana making a big explosion of light. Vel'Koz shrieked and stood back covering his eye with the tentacles.

"Do not think it will be easy Vel'Koz. Even if I didn't stop you, you would end up facing a judgement for hurting a summoner". Vel'Koz recovered, and looked furiously to Nezbak.

"How dare you, human? I don't care about the rules of the Institute as long as I get what I want!". This time, he launched more aggressively to Nezbak, and when he was about to strike, a deep voice came from behind.

"Vel'Koz! Stop immediately! If you really don't care about the rules, at least care about all the knowledge that will be destroyed in this place. He doesn't seem a simple prey after all". Vel'Koz turned to where the voice was and then turned his gaze to Nezbak.

"This is your lucky day human".

"My name is Nezbak, voidling". Vel'Koz chuckled again.

"Shuriman, how fitting. I will remember you. Don't think that the walls of the Institute will keep you safe from me". Quickly, he glided outside the library and disappeared. Nezbak looked at the place were the new voice came from. If he was amazed by the library, that didn't compare to his surprise when he saw who was in front of him.

"I'm sorry that your first visit of the library was so unpleasant. My name is..."

"Nasus, the curator of sands". A legend of Shurima was standing in flesh and bone in front of him. Maybe for other culture this wasn't so important, but for a shuriman this was something unique, a once in a lifetime situation. Who, living in Shurima, didn't grew up hearing the legends of the brothers Renekton and Nasus?

"I see you are familiarized with me, as expected from a shuriman. Do not worry about Vel'Koz. He will literally have his eye over you, but he is not stupid. He won't attack you inside the Institute. Just to let you know, for what I saw, I think Vel'Koz could be regretting his actions if I have not intervene at that moment". Nasus started to walk away, and then stopped for a moment. "By the way, I think that a summoner was searching for you. Good luck in the future, summoner".

Nezbak just stood, watching how Nasus leaved the place. He sighed, completely excited. "Nasus is here...this will be amazing". He headed towards the library's exit. "Probably Leon is looking for me. I should go back to my room and wait for him". Just as he left the library, Leon came running to him.

"Nezbak! Where in the void have you been? Your presentation as a summoner starts in a few minutes!".

"Wait, what? Presentation? What are you talking about? Why did nobody tell me?". Nezbak was absolutely confused, processing what Leon just told him.

"Didn't I tell you? Today is your first official match as a summoner!"

"If you told me before, this wouldn't be happening in the first place!". Nezbak screamed back. "And really? A match? I just arrived yesterday!"

"We'll talk later, right now we must leave. Follow me!" Leon started to run with Nezbak following him. Shortly after, Leon talked to Nezbak. "We are almost at the teleporter, I just hope it's not full of...great". Leon suddenly stopped, making Nezbak to almost bump into him.

"What's the matter?". Leon just signaled with his hand just in front of them. Nezbak turned his sight to where Leon was pointing, and left out a little "oh". An incredible amount of people was gathering just at the teleporter, waiting their turn to go through it and watch the match.

"This is troublesome. I think you might be late for your first match." Leon put a hand on his chin, thinking what to do next. Nezbak waited, he couldn't do much after all, and after a little while, Leon just looked up and turned to Nezbak. "Do you know how to cast flash?"

"Yeah, it is very simple...wait, no, don't think about it"

"Well, we must get through right now, and I don't find another option"

"There is to many people! Have you ever saw the side effects if you flash into another person? It's horrible! I don't want to have my head in the back of someone..."

"Don't worry about it, just follow me!". Leon ran ahead, ignoring Nezbak completely. Just when Nezbak was about to stop him, he flashed forward.

"Damn you Leon!". Nezbak flashed behind him waiting for the worst and closing his eyes. He opened his eyes when the spell finished, and let out a sigh when he saw nothing bad happened. He looked forward and saw Leon standing with a smile at the side of the teleporter. "I swear, if you are going to be like these forever, if you don't get killed, I will do it"

"Well, everything's fine, isn't it? Now come with me". Nezbak went with Leon, standing just in front of the teleporter. "Get in at the same time ok?". Nezbak just nodded. They took a step forward, and Nezbak felt how a powerful magic surrounded him and gave him the sensation of floating, and a few seconds later he felt how he was falling like a rock. When everything stopped, he looked around and saw all the people that already arrived expecting for the match to begin. Nezbak just heard Leon say behind him: "We are here".

* * *

 **Yes, the next chapter I'll try to narrate the best I can a match. And by the way, sorry, I feel that I could be doing a better writing than this...anyways, if you are enjoying the story so far, fav, follow or at least review. See you later.**


	8. The encounter

**What is this...is it possible? Yes, it is! I'm back! To be honest, I seriously thought about completely abandon this because it didn't got the answer I expected. But then I realized, if I had out a romance tag, people actually would be interested in the story! No, I won't put it. Alongside all that, I had no inspiration and school was terrible all along, but I'm finally over...for now. So finally, after I-don't-even-know-how-much-time, THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF FIGHTING FOR HIS MIND!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The encounter  
**

Before him, there were huge terraces where waves of people was constantly getting in. When he looked careully, he saw that there was actually not one, but many terraces that went around a big open space. He stayed in that astonished and confused state until Leon shaked his shoulder and got him out of the little trance.

"Impressive, don't you think?", said Leon with a smile. "The first time I came here was about ten years ago as part of the spectators. Back then, I was just excited, and I was fourteen years old I think. But five years ago, when I became a summmoner, the excitement disappeared and the anxiousness and fear came in. This really imposes, and when you start to think about how good will you do it, how everybody judges you and all that, you can almost faint." He looked to Nezbak with the corner of his eye. He didn't even pay attention to Leon. He was just looking everywhere, impressed by the structure and the ridiculous amount of people. "Or you can just ignore me", Leon whispered.

"Leon...where am I supposed to go?", Nezbak said, finally reacting.

"You mean we". Nezbak looked at Leon with a confused expression. "You didn't think you will go all alone and blind, do you? Because I'm basically your babysitter while you adapt, I was selected to be on your team in the match."

"Well, that's a little conforting. Ok, where do we go?"

"Just follow me. As you remember, our bodies aren't actually on the Field, so summoners have an special space where their bodies stay, and champions have an special entrance, only allowed if you have the right teleportation device wich is, obviously, exclusive to champions."

They started to sorround the terraces to the right side and it wasn't long until they found and entrance with guards. When they aproached, the guards made a quick examination to verify they were summoners, and then let them pass. Inside, there were stairs going up, and they followed them until the end. After that, a little hallway with about ten doors appeared, and Leon stopped right next to one.

"This is the room you'll stay during the match". He opened the door for him and made a reverence, signaling Nezbak to go inside.

"Aren't we supposed to be on the same room?".

"Well, yes. But that was before a summoner tried to kill another because he didn't want to listen and ended up screwing everything for his team. At least, this way we can think about our actions before we cross the door and avoid another similar accidents when we leave the Rift."

Nezbak just sighed, and went inside. "By the way, you will be paired with a random champion in the middle lane...and don't even ask me who might be, because i don't know". After that, Leon closed the door, and Nezbak perfectly heard him scream "good luck".

"My first day here is pretty chaotic. A creature tries to kill me, I have a match I didn't even know about, and I'll be paired with a random champion. I just hope is not a maniac or a psichotic. Just having a sane person inside my head is enough." He approached to the platform standing in the midle of the room and got up. Just in that moment, he heard a potent female voice coming from the Field.

"WELCOME TO SUMMONERS RIFT! THE MATCH WILL BEGIN IN THREE MINUTES!". Nezbak knew it was time. He started to charge the energy on the platform until he began to feel like he was floating.

"Ok, here it comes". Shrtly after, he felt his mind going straight to the floor and suddenly stopped. The dizziness came in. "Hell, I'll never be able to get used to that." Just as he finished saying this words, he felt a familiar entity crawling to his mind. "What? Right now?", he thought while the void started to fill his head with voices and images, but somehow, this were different. he voices were utterly similar, but the images weren't, as if they showed a future time. Realizing this made him avoid to block his mind, and started to find the communication with the champion. "Remember, never block your mind once you're in the Rift." He started to search for his champion's mind, but only found...the void.

"Really? They've paired me with a voidling?". Suddenly, the anormal voice of a man striked with full force to his mind.

"Do not dare to call me voidling, mortal." That was all, but it was enough for Nezbak to know the champion was blocking himself to the summoner.

"That's a nice progress. At least I know you're a man. Let me introduce myself, I'm Nez..."

"I don't care mortal." Silence.

"Don't you think it would be better if we know each other if we are going to share our minds?". The champion dind't respond, so Nezbak just sighed. "It seems I'll have to use the hard way", and after that, Nezbak tried to forcefully enter the man's mind, just to find himself sorrounded by a veil of darkness.

"Do not try that again unless you want your mind destroyed. I'll never let you get in my mind, so you better deal with it. Anyway, we can either surpass this quickly and "professionally", or do you prefer a neverending fight between our minds until the match ends?"

"I guess I don't have a choice", Nezbak said frustrated. He was accepting to remain like that until we remembered. "Why is the void in your mind?"

Tha champion just remained silent, adn started to laugh after a few seconds. "Let me admit it. For being a mortal, you have impressed me. Still, I don't have the need to explain myself to someone like you. Now get some potions and let's get moving".

When they reached the tower at the river crossing, the female voice talked again. "THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN!". Shortly after that, Nezbak heard some voices. Even though the voices from the void were still present, this voices were different, and he soon discovered why.

"Heeeeeeey Nezzy!"

"Leon, if you call me like that again, I won't have any reason not to kill you".

"I was just joking! Relax! Take a look at you left and say hi!". Nezbak did as Leon said and he turned to see an strange creature, like an anthropomorphic lamb sorrounded by a wolf-looking shadow.

"A Kindred?! That is your champion?!"

"Do you know him? He says he never saw you before"

"Well, I've never saw one, but there are myths about it all around Runeterra!"

"For the sake of all Valoran and its city-states! You have a lot of bad luck to have Malzahar as your first champion!". Nezbak simply heard Leon as Kindred somehow scared, ran away from them. Malzahar just laughed.

"What can a deity of death do against an immortal? All of you are pathetic..."

"Malzahar uh? Then we are brothers of land. Before you interrupt me again, I'm Nezbak".

"Did the other summoner said my name to you? Doesn't matter. Say hello to the cowboy".

Nezbak looked across the river, where the enemy tower was at. Above it was the man he saw at the dining room with the deck of cards, just shuffling the cards while looking at them. "You know I heard that, purple psycho. Fortune is already telling me that this will be a bad match for you" **(I don't mean the champion)**

"You know well that your scam is futile against me. I own the fortune."

"We'll see about that right now." The man quickly threw a bunch of cards directly to Malzahar's chest. To the surprise of Nezbak, he simply slided to the side, avoiding all damage.

"As I said, futile. Do you forget I'm a prophet, Twisted Fate?" And without a warning he created two portals at the sides of the man and shot dark energy towards him. The man managed to avoid damage, but after that stayed still with an expression of anger. "That's better, stay quiet".

Nezbak was impressed. His champion predicted future and was a powerful magician. Sadly he was a real bastard. "What did you do to him?"

"Silenced him for a moment, even though my intention was a direct hit." The minions came in in that moment, oficially begining the match.

Malzahar was a powerful mage, and once the match began, he didn't present any trouble to Nezbak's commands, proving to him that he had been in the League for some years. And besides his useful ability of silencing that affected to the other champions enchants, he could also call some creatures from the void to fight for him during their lifespawn, but Malzahar used the more like meatshield instead of a real support. About ten minutes passed where Malzahar and Twisted Fate just killed minions, avoiding each others attacks when suddenly Twisted Fate flashed forward, while a blind monk jumped to them from the jungle. Because Malzahar saw it, or better said, predicted it, Nezbak quickly casted flash away from the enemies, and then Malzahar, using his reach, silenced both champions with a direct hit and then gave them horrible visions of their deaths.

"Nezbak, how are things going?", said Leon for the first time since the match began.

"Don't worry, I'm safe...incredibly".

Twisted Fate layed on the ground, unable to stand the visions, but the monk was completely erect, aparently looking where they were. "You had to be a monk, don't you?". Malzahar canalized dark energy to his hands and then shoot it straigh to Twisted Fate's chest, making him go backwards. Shortly after, the anouncer voice was heard: "FIRST BLOOD!". Nezbak heard Malzahar whisper "Inevitable" when this happened. The monk just stood there, tolerating the awful visions, while Malzahar was getting closer and closer.

"Malzahar, stop! This could be a trap!". At the same time he said that, the summoners from his team started to send alerts of enemies missing, followed by a "hold on there" from Leon.

Nezbak felt something was wrong. "Malzahar, go to the jungle now!". Malzahar was preparing to atack again, ignoring him. "NOW!". Then everything went chaotic. A man with armor screaming "DEMACIA!" appeared from the jungle and hit Malzahar with his shoulder. Even though it was a direct hit, Malzahar turned to the man and looked him straight to his eyes, and then blasted energy to him through his eyes, while a null zone was created underneath. When this happened, the monk simply rushed to malzahar and gave him a direct punch to the abdomen, making him break the spell on the man on armor. "Go to the jungle now!".

Malzahar finally decided to listen to Nezbak. With a hand on his abdomen, he started to move as fast as he could towards the jungle, when a bubble trapped him and made him float in the air.

"I don't think so, weirdo". Malzahar, filled with anger, looked at the mermaid that stopped him. While he was in the air, an ice arrow sank in his right shoulder, followed by another three that reached his destination at his back.

"I know who is your summoner, and I really feel bad for him. Unfortunately, you are one of the hardest to kill in the League. I hope he forgive me for that", said the voice of Ashe. Finally, Malzahar dropped from the bubble, and layed with his knees on the ground unable to move from his wounds. Just when the man on armor was about to strike him with his sword, a bear threw him away, and Kindred appeared behind him and blessed the floor around Malzahar. The surprise of the bear made the enemy fall back a bit, but then started their counter offensive. They started to group up against the bear who was trying to push all of them back, while Kindred shot arrows at them when they tried to get closer to Malzahar. Within seconds, a large ray of energy crossed the map, hitting some of the enemy champions directly while others managed to dodge it. The bear was at his limit, and exhaustation was visible on him, while the enemy had enough energy to end the fight.

"Are you fine Malzahar? How is your mana?", asked Nezbak.

"I'm only alive because of Kindred's blessing. When it disappears I'm death. Still, I can launch a last spell that might turn this around".

"What are Ezreal and Taric doing?", said the bear.

"Pushing", answered Kindred. Suddenly, tha anouncer speaked again: "A TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED!". The enemy champions looked at each other for a moment, before the monk speaked.

"We can't delay ourselves here."

"Then let's finish them of quickly", said the man in armor, starting to charge to the bear.

"Now!". Malzahar quickly casted the two portals and made a direct hit to the four champions, silencing and damaging them. "Leon, attack now!".

Both Kindred and the bear didn't waste any time. They attacked the silenced enemies and made them scape, not before taking the mermaid and the warrior.

"That was amazing Nezbak!", said Leon right when Malzahar died, and so did him.

His mind went completely blank, and even though he was still conscious, he was travelling on a white limbo. There was no pain, no joy, no sadness, jus emptiness. And then his mind drifted back to the champion.

"The irony of a mortal dying more than one time is just amusing, don't you think?"

Nezbak just felt hollow. "Is that dying?". He never imagined that dying could be so depressive. Of course, nobody wanted to die or see someone close to them die. But still, he imagined death completely different.

"Are you going to cry, or are we going to finish this?"

Nezbak reacted. "Yeah...let's finish this. Tell me what items you need."

"Hey Nezbak", said Leon, "we have the advantage right now. We should press on."

"I'm going". Nezbak sighed. This was completely far from easy. But inside, he was enjoying it. Finally a challenge. "Are you ready to return to the fight?."

"I'm ready to take revenge". Malzahar headed towards the mid lane, charging dark energy into his hands.

* * *

 **There it goes. Malzahar appeared on the scene. You can consider this chapter as the "end" of a fricking big introduction. After this, the life of Nezbak on the Institute begins. Good night, and thanks for reading.**


	9. A new summoner

**Hello again! Thank you so much for reading the last chapter. It cheered me up and because of lots of free time I'm uploading this chapter so quickly. Now that are vacation, I'll try to upload as much as can before scholl begins again. As always, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A new summoner  
**

"AN INHIBITOR HAS BEEN DESTROYED". After almost half an hour into the match, Nezbak's team was finally able to push the enemies back and get closer to the Nexus. His team had been more communicative after his first death, and recognized their mistake for not doing it since the beginning. At this point, Nezbak was getting a bit tired. Besides the concentration he had to put on the fights and the spells, he had to block the constant assaults that the void in Malzahar's mind was trying to attempt against him, purposely or not.

In the match, he had been doing good, to the surprise of everybody. Being the new summoner was usually objective of mockery and horrible failure, but Nezbak was breaking with that stereotype and winning his first match. Malzahar, even if he was evil and a complete asshole, was powerful, and easily could take one or two champions alone.

"New guy, get up here and be our rear", said the profound voice of a man, the summoner conected to Volibear. He already knew the champions names thanks to the constant communication with his teammates, but the summoner's names were still a mystery.

"On my way. Let's go on top Malzahar". Malzahar groaned and moved carefully through the jungle. It was a dangerous place after all, with low visibility and lots of ambushes. "Hey, could you stop?", Nezbak said after another assault to his mind ocurred.

"Stop what?" Said Malzahar, with some mockery in his voice.

"You know what I mean".

"It is inevitable...I can't control it". Sarcasm was obvious. Nezbak simply sighed. He knew that he would never stop, specially because it was amusing for him. They reached the top lane where his teammates were already fighting the minions and pushing the enemy team. When they appeared, everybody looked at Malzahar.

"What is so interesting about me that you can't take your eyes off me?", Malzahar replied after a while. Then everybody returned to the fight except for Volibear, who approached him.

"You perfeclty know that nobody here likes you and the we're just with you because we don't want to lose. So stop your jokes now".

"The only joke I see here is a talking bear". Volibear turned to Malzahar and growled, and then started to walk towards him. Nezbak heard his summoner to stop, and felt how Malzahar was canalizing dark energy, preparing to attack.

"Volibear, stop! It's not worth it!", Taric screamed from the back, and somehow managed to get in front of Volibear. "The sooner we finish the match, the less time we have to bear him!". Volibear listened to Taric, and gave a final menazing look to Malzahar.

"That's right cub, listen to the Prince of Crystals".

"No surprise nobody likes you...are you always like this?". nezbak wondered.

"Yes. The farther the people is away from me, the better. You mortals sicken me, trying to hide your most natural instincts. And besides, when the void comes, all of this won't matter". Nezbak sighed again.

"VICTORY". After more than half an hour, the match was over, with Nezbak's team being victorious. Shortly after the announcement, Nezbak felt how his mind returned to his body, and soon he was again in the mind teleportation room. He fell to his knees, feeling sick. He still heard the voices of the void from Malzahar's mind, and combined with the "mind travelling sickness", he felt he could throw up.

He breathed slowly, calming his mind and recovering from the impact. When he felt ready, he slowly stood up. His mind travelled again to the match, and felt excited about what would come next. Winning his first match would give him rename as a summoner, and new opportunities would appear in the future. Fighting while being in the mind of somebody else was an interesting experience, and the adrenaline from fighting was there, so the matchs were fun and at the same time, intense. Unfortunately, the champion they've paired him with wasn't all that marvelous in sense of humor, but soon he would know other champions. Everything was far better than he expected.

Someone knocked on the door, and Nezbak headed towards it and opened it. Outside was Leon with a big smile on his face. "Congratulations! I don't know how, but you managed to hold on to Malzahar, and even better, you did pretty well!".

"Thanks, I guess. I hope I won't be paired to him again". Nezbak looked behind Leon and noticed other three people. One was a thick bearded man in his thirties, with sharp eyes, hair combed back and a claw shaped scar on his right cheek; beside him, stood a woman not much older than Nezbak, with light brown long hair, tied in a bun, with sleepy yellow eyes; finally, the last summoner was all the way to the back, completely covered by his hood.

"So you are the new guy", said the bearded man. "Even if I hate Leon, I must agree with him. You did really good. Name's Grimur, Volibear's summoner. The woman there is Alicia, Ezreal's summoner, and the creepy guy back there is Zjeol, amazingly the summoner of Taric".

"I'm Nezbak, but I think Leon already said all that".

"In fact, it seems that Leon knows more about your life than yourself", said Alicia.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You must get ready. Your introduction as a summoner will begin shortly, and we all must be there too, alongside the champions".

"Uh, I will meet Malzahar then?"

"Yes! Aren't you excited about it?". Leon laughed a bit, while everybody else stared coldly at him.

"Very funny. Lets go then, I'll follow you". He said while exiting the room.

It wasn't long until they returned to the Institute, and for Nezbak's little surprise, specially because he was expecting it, there was a scaffold in the middle of the yard, sorrounded by all the summoners and champions. Up the scaffold were some chairs, and banners from the Institute. Waiting for him was a man covered with the clothes of one of the high councillors, the man who would do the anouncement. When the man saw Nezbak, he made a signal to him to go up the scaffold. Nezbak, without doubt went up, followed by his teammates. He stayed up while the rest sat down, and shortly after everybody went silent.

The high councillor, Heywan Relivash, started to speak. "Welcome, summoners and champions. As most of you know, because things are transmitted very fast within our walls, a foreigner has come to our home and proven himself to be worthy enough to become a member of our great family. Even though he is new, he's proven to be powerful. His name is Nezbak, and he comes from the great Shuriman Desert".

This introduction was quickly followed by an applause from both summoners and champions. And even though Nezbak saw a bunch of smiles and cheers, he couldn't avoid to notice that a lot of champions were only clapping without any meaning, and a vast number of summoners weren't even applausing, and just looked at Nezbak full of hatred. The high councillor then made a gesture with his hand, asking for silence.

"And as all of you know", he proceeded, "all the new sumoners must take an obligatory match to test their skills in the Fields of Justice, and they are paired with a random champion. In this ocassion, our newcommer was paired with the Prophet of the Void, Malzahar, and ended up victorious, handling the middle lane with strenght and confidence." After the name of Malzahar, a lot of whisperers were heard, followed by a brutal silence. "With his demonstration, we sense a great future for this summoner. And so, he will become, as all of his fellow summoners, a representative of the Institue of War, and specially the League of Legends. And now, I'd like to finish this with this words: Welcome, Nezbak, the Cursed Wanderer, to the League of Legends!"

More applauses started. Nezbak was looking at the high councillor. "Did he really gave a nickname already?". When the aplause finished, everybody started to go away, except for some of them that were waiting for him to get down the scaffold. Before Nezbak descended, he tried to approach to the high councillor before he went away...or vanished.

"Excuse me, high councillor". Heywan turned to him.

"What is it, Nezbak?"

"I wanted to ask...no, tell you something". Heywan stayed there, waiting. "My champion wasn't picked by random", Nezbak said. He didn't knew why, but he felt that the high councillor smiled beneath his clothes.

"What do you mean? All summoners at their first match have a randomly picked champion. If you think it wasn't coincidence, then it's out of my league". Before Nezbak could answer, he continued. "You must be tired. I think you should return to your room after you finish". And then he disappeared.

Nezbak stayed there, angry. "Yeah, right. Coincidence".

The moment Nezbak reached his room, he threw himself to the bed. He was exhausted. The match got him more tired than he expected, and when his presentation ended there were a bunch of people wanting to speak to him. Out of amability, he speaked with every single one of them. Now that he was finally free, he only wanted to rest. He was about to sleep when he saw the sun, denoting it was only early afternoon.

This made Nezbak groan. It was to early to sleep, and if he did in that moment, he'd probably wouldn't sleep well. Instead, he decided to take his scimitars, and walk around the Institute. After all, running to Vel'Koz again could be catastrophic after their encounter.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't met Malzahar yet. I wonder if it's a good idea?". While been distracted, he suddenly stumbled upon a strange looking man. Without thinking, Nezbak was about to apologize when he saw the man well...or at least what seemed to be a man. He was tall and looked pretty hefty. He was wearing what appeared to be a mask with six blue glowing holes, with purple clothes and a cape. If the mask wasn't enough to draw attention, a hand with three big fingers was holding a hand.

Nezbak, even though Leon warned him about the weird things he may saw, wasn't really prepared for such an strange encounter. Nezbak was staring at him, trying to remember if he was at the introduction ceremony.

"Lost something?". A deep voice came from the man, and Nezbak then realized he wasn't even moving.

"No...um...sorry". Nezbak turned away and tried to continue with his path, when the man called him.

"Hold on a minute". Nezbak stood there and looked at him. The man approached to him and started to inspect him carefully. After a while, he stepped back. "You are the new summoner, don't you?". Nezbak nodded. "Interesting...relax a bit, I won't hurt you". The man pointed to Nezbak's right hand, where he was holding the scimitar's handle. Nezbak looked at where his hand was and quickly unhanded it.

"Sorry, that wasn't a very good first impression", Nezbak apologized. "The thing is that the first and until now last champion I met tried to kill me, so I was a little cautious".

"Your worries are understandable. Out of curiosity, who was this champion?"

"A void creature named Vel'Koz. The one with a big disgusting pink eye".

"Oh yes. It's not the first time he tries that. Where are my manners? I might have been a mercenary, but that doesn't mean I'm bad mannered. My name is Jax, it's a pleasure to meet you".

"I'm Nezbak, the pleasure is all mine". Nezbak bowed his head.

"You don't look weak. Meet me at the sparring room at six".

"Wha...?". The man then leaved, leaving Nezbak completely confused. "Meet him at six at the sparring room...where is the sparring room?".

Nezbak was walking when he felt his stomach growled. He didn't eat anything before the match, and now he was very hungry. He walked towards the dining room when his stomach started to hurt and made him out a hand on his abdomen. "Hell, I'm starving...but where in all the realm is the dining room?!".

When he finally reached the dining room he was almost crawling from the pain in his stomach. Some summoners looked strangely at him while he reached a table and took a plate. He slowly approached the meal tray, where he took plenty of it.

He was happily enjoying his food when a familiar voice reached to him. "Nezbak, there you are!". Nezbak turned, fearing Leon was there to, but he relaxed when he was Grumir approaching to him. "I see you are already getting confortable here", he said while making a gesture to Nezbak's plate.

"I didn't eat before the match...I felt I was dying", Nezbak said while taking another bite. Grimur sat in front of him.

"What do you think so far about this place?". Nezbak swallowed.

"Great place, delicious food, and until now horrible and really strange people".

"I'll take that as a compliment", said Grimur while he laughed. "So, Shurima? How is that place?". Nezbak thought of an answer.

"It depends. I mean, for me is great, specially if you know where to look. Of course, if you stay in the desert is something horrible, even for me, but if you go to the capital, you probably will like it. But if you asked how could it be for a freljordian like you, probably the direct equivalent of the void". Grimur laughed again.

"What gave me away? The accent?"

"No. The fact that you look like a bear. No wonder why you choose Volibear".

"Keep going Nezzy". Nezbak squinted.

"Shut up. Oh, by the way, do you know where the sparring room is?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"I stumled upon a champion named Jax and told me to meet him at the sparring room at six". Grimur peeled his eyes at first, and then relaxed.

"So you met him already. Don't worry, he does this with every new summoner and sometimes with champions. Nobody knows really why, but be prepared to get your ass beaten".

"Really? I think you underestimate me..."

"On the contrary. I know what you did before you got here, but Jax is simply...you will see by yourself". Nezbak looked at his already empty plate.

"A beating...it's been years since someone ever did it", he thought. He looked to the windows and looked to the position of the sun. "I say I have half an hour left, so you better show me the way". Grimur smiled.

"With pleasure. I wouldn't miss an ass whoping, specially if Jax is the protagonist".

* * *

 **One more chapter finished! As always, thanks for reading, and please favourite and follow the story. Also, leave a review if you have any idea of what would you like me to put on next chapters or simply to tell me how are you feeling the story.**


	10. Beaten up

**Hello again everybody! I want to apologize for taking a little bit more time than planned for uploading this episode. I was ready to upload about three days ago, but I forgot to save the progress and...I hate myself. But there is a good new. Is the first time ever I see Malzahar on the Championship! I was so excited! Anyway, let's keep the story going. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Beaten up  
**

Jax was sitting in the floor with his legs crossed, waiting for Nezbak to come. He looked up when he heard the door opening, and saw Nezbak getting in with Grimur by his side. He slowly got up and approached Nezbak.

"Puntuality. A virtue always appreciated. I see you brought Grimur". Grimur bowed his head to the champion.

"Hello Jax. How is life treating you thus far?"

"Fairly, if I must say. But we're not here to talk, so take your weapon of choice summoner". He then signaled the weapon stash at the far side of the room. Nezbak took a look around. The sparring room was utterly similar to a dojo, just like those in Ionia. The only difference was that there were no images or messages about the art of fighting or internal peace, giving an understanding of a place free to use when someone wanted to train.

He went to the stash. There were all kind of close combat weapons one could imagine. Knives, swords, spears, axes, halberds...all made of wood of course. All of them were training weapons. Nezbak searched for a while, and finally found what he was searching for. As he was taught in the training dojos in Ionia, the best weapon for a sparring was a staff, because it could exploit your strenght, speed, agility, resistance and last but not less important, your perception of space. He took the wooden staff and got inside the combat zone. To his surprise, Jax had a staff as well.

"An excellent choice. It seems you know what you're doing. I'll start when you are ready". Nezbak put the staff aside and took off his summoner robes, revealing the scimitars in his waist. Nezbak heard Grimur's expression of surprise, but didn't say anything. He proceeded to take his leather belt off and with it the scimitars. Nothing was out of place except for his leather gauntlet. Jax didn't care. Nezbak took the staff back, and then looked at Jax.

"Let's begin".

Jax snorted, and without warning he jumped to Nezbak at an incredible speed. Nezbak, expecting that, simply dodged the attack by stepping aside, but got surprised when he felt the staff behind his legs. Jax didn't went for a straight down blow, but feinted him and tried to make a swipe to his legs when he landed. Nezbak barely managed to jump and avoid the knock down. But when he jumped, Jax turned to him and went to a direct hit to his side, making Nezbak defend while still in the air. The result was obvious. With Jax's strenght, Nezbak almost flew to the other side of the room even though he managed to block the strike.

"You are fast, I must admit it. But this is not over". Jax took the staff with both hands and started to rotate it above his head.

"What is this guy?", Nezbak thought. He was unbelievably fast and strong, and above that he was an expert on martial arts. "Watch carefully the movement of his arms, feel the movement of his body". At that exact moment, Nezbak lifted his staff and blocked Jax's attack. Almost instantly, he pivoted to the left and attempted to hit Jax by his side, wich was dodged easily. Then, taking advantage of the movement of his body, thrusted towards Jax, who was forced to jump back.

"Congrats, you almost hit me. I guess I must fight more seriously against...". Jax stopped as he looked towards the entrance. "Seems we have more visitors".

Nezbak turned and saw a bunch of summoners standing there, including Leon. Nezbak just looked at Grimur, which was saying without making a noise "I didn't do it". For Nezbak's surprise, Lee Sin was in there, concentrated on the fight. Nezbak turned to Jax.

"I don't have any problem with it". Then took an offensive position. Jax simply left out a laugh.

"If you say so". Both charged forward at the same time. Just when Nezbak was preparing to make an upward strike, Jax jumped again to position behind him, and just as he fell he made a wide swipe aiming to his head. Nezbak crouched and then made a low roundhouse kick to Jax's legs. The mercenary jumped to avoid the strike, and Nezbak quickly lifted his staff and tried to hit Jax in the chest. The efort was futile, as Jax, with his incredible speed, simply parried the strike and counterattacked with consecutive blows trying to hit every part that Nezbak left unprotected with all his speed and strength. Nezbak managed to avoid most of the strikes, and for a moment saw an oppening in Jax's guard. As fast as he could, he directed what could have been a direct hit if Jax hadn't attacked first, hitting Nezbak's ribs.

Nezbak took a few steps back taking his left hand to his ribs, making the fight pause for a moment.

"I'm an idiot. He left that space open on purpose, and I fell on that trick".

"Will you surrender boy?". Jax asked, and Nezbak answered with a smile on his face.

"I'll stop until I hit you once".

"Hahaha. You have guts". Jax prepared to continue the fight.

After almost an hour, Nezbak was full of bruises all over his body, full of sweat and brething heavily. Everytime he took a breath, he felt his chest hurt horribly, and realized that Jax finally managed to break his ribs after so many direct hits. Jax, on the other side, was standing tall, breathing as if he took a walk through the Intitute's gardens.

"I think we should stop this now...for your own sake".

"I told you", Nezbak replied with a lot of difficulty, "I won't stop until I hit you once".

"You are stuborn. In that case, I'll have to force you to surrender". Jax went straight to Nezbak, who took a defensive position. The mercenary thrusted his staff towards Nezbak at an incredible speed. Nezbak parried the attack and pulled Jax by his arm with enough force the mercenary felt the necesity of jumping back and make distance. Just as he retreated, Nezbak dashed with all the force he could muster, closing the distance againg and taking Jax by surprise, which threw a punch to Nezbak's stomach at the same time Nezbak made an horizontal strike towards his opponent. Jax's hit made Nezbak lost his breath and shortly faint, but not before he felt the staff hitting his opponent.

He woke up after a few seconds with the mercenary looking at him. Nezbak smiled and squirmed before talking.

"I hit you".

"You did, and heavily. But you need to go to the infirmary. Summoners, help him..."

"No, I can do it on my own". Nezbak tried to stand up, failing specially due to the pain on his ribs.

"You can barely move. It would be stupid if you try anything by yourself".

"As I said, I'm fine". He managed to stand up, take his scimitars and his robes, and head towards the exit. The other summoners just stared at him, completely amazed. When he was leaving the room, he saw Lee Si looking at him.

He got out of the sparring room. Fortunately, the infirmary was in the same building, but Nezbak felt how his body failed and collapsed. He would have hit the floor if Grimur and Leon didn't grab him by his arms.

"Enough carziness for today ok? We'll get you to the infirmary". Leon said. Nezbak answered with a weak "thank you" before letting his companions carry him away.

At the sparring room, all the summoners that witnessed the fight were mumbling about different topics about it. "The fight was amazing", "he is an idiot for not surrendering before", "I think Jax took it to far". The only thing that everybody agreed was Nezbak's amazing fighting skills. Not as much as the mercenary, but much better than almost all of the summoners, and maybe even able to be compared with some champions. When all summoners left, only the two champions remained there.

"Jax, don't you think you took this to far?". The blind monk said with his usually calmed voice.

"Maybe. I was trying to...test his temple". Lee Sin raised an eyebrow, and Jax knew he was being judged by him.

"Ok, ok, I did. But you know why I do it".

"Always doubt it, and now more. This summoner isn't as the others, and you know it". Lee Sin took a chair and sat on it. "Besides, you always stop the fight when things are getting to far. What made you change that tradition?". Jax responded after thinking for a while.

"Because he is differrent. You know that almost all summoners come here believeing they are the best of the best, "crème de la crème", or as you wish to call them. I do this to take their arrogance to the floor and make them realize that here they are the lowest part of the chain. But him...", Jax stopped, thinking his answer again. "I didn't felt that arrogance. The only thing I felt was a man that wanted to fight, to test his skills, and I did what he wanted".

Lee Sin smiled before looking to Jax again.

"Then, let me tell you that you are our newcommer's first challenge and objective. I don't know, maybe he will defeat the mighty undefeaten". Jax laughed.

"I hope so. The boy really had guts, and it's been a long time since I fought at full force outside the Fields". Jax headed towards the exit, suddenly stopped and then turned to Lee Sin. "What about a sparring session?". Lee Sin laughed this time, and got up from the chair.

"After watching that fight, one stays with the need of kicking your face".

The diagnosis for Nezbak was just as he expected. Broken ribs, a dislocated arm and a lot of contusions. He felt horrible, but at least he was lying on a bed, and already been treated by a nurse. Grimur and Leon were with him, talking to him before the doctors returned.

"I warned you that Jax was going to give you a horrible beating..."

"And I don't know if it was pride or stupidity, but you kept a fight against him for more than an hour and still managed to hit him!", Leon interrupted Grimur. "You are not only the first summoner to hold a fight like that for more than five minutes, but also the first summoner to ever hit Jax! You are really awesome!". Leon was so excited he was almost screaming.

"Leon, calm down! You are a summoner, and even worse, older than him!", Grimur reproached Leon. Leon just shruged and answered, this time with more calm.

"You can't denny it was amazing".

"It was amazing, but Nezbak could have died if Jax didn't forced the end of it".

"I think you are exagerating Grimur". Nezbak said laughing painfully. The ribs were killing him, metaphorically speaking.

"You shut up. You are not even supposed to be awake right now, so let the older guys talk". Just as he finished, the doctor came in. He was, to Nezbak's surprise, with a bit of overweight. He even seemed odly familiar. The doctor looked a Nezbak, and let out a noise of surprise as he recognized him.

"So you managed to enter the League...". Nezbak remembered where he saw him before. At the tabern of Brewed Potions, he was one of the customers that were present on his little altercation, but he didn't even know the guy. "Where are my manners. My name is Hector. Doctor Hector". He made enphasis on the word doctor. "I don't think you know who I am, but...".

"You were at Brewed Potions, and if I don't remember correctly, you waged against me". Hector left out a nervous laugh and quickly cleared his throat.

"That doesn't matter now. As you can see, I'm a doctor of the Institute, so you'll have to show respect. Now, according to the nurse diagnosis, you have contusions, a dislocated arm and broken ribs. Can you tell me what the hell happened to you?". Grimur responded faster than any of them.

"Jax". Hector sighed.

"I swear than one day a summoner will come with brain damage thanks to him. Anyways". He got closer to Nezbak and gave him a document. "You must sign this. Shrotly said, you accept our terms and conditions, wich includes that any side effects produced by any medication, or further pain or nuisance on the affected areas, are not responsibility of the infirmary, specially because you know what you were getting into when you got here". Nezbak just stared at him with his mouth oppened.

"Wow, you are assholes".

"League's politics. That doesn't mean we will be negligent every time you get hurt. This is done to avoid fraud, mostly. You don't know how many times a noble comes here claiming any stupidity just to justify his own stupidity. Oh the irony".

"Wait, why don't you use magic to treat the patients?". Nezbak asked filled with curiosity.

"That's because", Leon said, "differently from the fields where the magic is amplified, trying to treat someone with magic may kill the enchanter, or at least almost. Depends on your ability mostly".

"Exactly. And believe when I tell you that is much better to have an injured man than a dead man alongside a crazy plus injured man. Now, sit up, and don't bite your tongue". Nezbak got up with Grimur's help, already knowing what Hector was about to do.

Calmly, Hector took Nezbak's dislocated arm and looked at him. Nezbak closed his eyes and prepared. He heard a snap, quickly followed by a deep pain. He sighed with an expression filled with pain.

"The bruises will cure overtime, but the ribs...maybe we'll need to use potions if you want to recover quickly. But let me warn you, everybody has a different reaction to them. From just fissical to something more annoying, such as bipolarity or...it had an aphrodisiac effect once. But don't worry, I don't think taht'll be your case". Hector rpidly said after sawing Nezbak's panic expression. "And I only can give you one if you accept and are willing to take responsability of your acts in your drugged state...if you enter in one".

Nezbak hessitated. It was his second day on the League, so he didn't wanted to stay in the infirmary for to long, but if the potion had a bad side effect, then not only his body was going to pay for it.

"I'll take the chance, specially if I can get out sooner".

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading! I'm really liking how the story is going so far, and I hope you guys do too. I'll see you all in the next chapter! And before I forget, I'm going to start to read the next chapters I write at least three times to correct ortography or to change something I didn't like. Again, thanks for reading and you know the drill: follow, favourite or leave a review.**


	11. Gone hopes

**Hello everyone! I have two things to say. The first, concerning about Malzahar's rework that came out a while ago. It won't affect the plot of the story as you can maybe already tell, and say thanks that the lore remained the same. Second, a suggestion I got involving the structure of it, making it for mobile users very tiring to read. I promise I'll change that in the future so paragraphs are shorter and more tolerable. It would be incredibly useful for me if you agree with it so I start reuploading the chapters in that new form and upcoming chapters become like that. I'll do my best to do it with this chapter and tell m how do you feel about it. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Gone hopes**

"I really did that?". Nezbak was walking with his now called friends around the Institute at night, heading to take dinner. Few minutes after taking the healing potion, his mind went blank and couldn't remember anything until the effects passed away, and all the information was given by Leon and Grimur.

"Yes, you did". Leon answered. "But just think that it could be much worse from what Hector told us. You just were looking like a traumatized and frustrated drunk man. The best was when you went up a table and recited poetry". Grimur laughed remembering the scene.

"Or when you imitated animals. I never believed that human chords could do such sounds". Grimur said while laughing.

Nezbak simply had his head down, ashamed and trying to pretend he was invisible. But with the sonorous laughs of his friends, it was almost immpossible that other summoners ignored them.

"At least I have the comfort of leaving the infirmary quickly. Staying more than a day being this my second day could have been annoying". After the effects weared out, Nezbak felt a bit dizzy and Hector, containing his laugh, gave him an ointment to spread on his ribs when he woke up and before going to sleep to avoid future trauma due to the fight.

"You know we won't let you forget that, Nezzy the Untamed". Leon laughed loudly.

"Shut up...". Nezbak stopped just as they were passing by the library.

The place didn't make him go quiet, but someone who caught his attention. A man similarly dressed as him, but his clothes were dark purple and blue. He was on the farthest table with a long pile of books by his side. When Grimur and Leon looked towards Nezbak was staring, both made an exclamation.

"Hey, we better get out of here. He doesn't like to be disturbed". Grimur said while leaving. Before following, Leon turned to Nezbak.

"That's Malzahar, the champion you were paired with. I recommend you to ignore him, but you said you wanted to meet him earlier. We'll be waiting for you at the dining room". Leon left, leaving Nezbak alone.

He took a step forward and entered the library, and just then realized it was late enough to be the only summoner at that place. This became more evident when Malzahar stopped his lecture and turned his gaze to him. What Nezbak saw made him shiver. Eyes filled with blue light contrasting incredibly on the man's brown skin and his dark clothes. The eyes seemed full of hate and suffering, but not necessarily his.

The hate changed to curiosity when he looked at Nezbak's black clothes.

"A loner". The voice was exactly the same. Supernatural, as if more than one person talked, with a strong whispering noise.

"An exiled". Nezbak said remembering Neron's question. He understood now. "So you are Malzahar". Malzahar raised an eyebrow, and mockingly answered.

"And you are the new summoner. The most recent pet of the Institute". Nezbak noticed how Malzahar clenched his fists for a moment as if he was in some sort of pain, but didn't last even a second. "What brings you to interrupt my lecture, mortal?". Malzahar's voice denoted anxiety and anger, as if he was controling the impulse of attacking him.

"Just wanted to know the champion I fought with and a fellow shuriman. As far as I know, shurimans are few in the League". Malzahar simply laughed. It was not joyful, but tetric.

"First, you are the only shuriman mortal on the League. Second, I stopped being shuriman a long time ago, so don't put me in your same rotten society. Now, before I decide if it is worth killing you or not, leave". He turned to his books and made a gesture with his hand, telling him to go away.

Nezbak started to get frustrated, so he decided to go straight to the point. He got closer to Malzahar and sat in front of him. Malzahar looked at him filled with anger. He'd probably have attacked him if he didn't speak.

"Tell me about the Void". Again, the anger of Malzahar transformed into curiosity alongside with malice.

"And for what would a mere mortal like you want to know?". Nezbak detected Malzahar's pain again and like then last time, dissapeared almost instantly. "I don't think the Void would accept someone like you to join them. Or you just want to be sacrificed?". Malzahar smiled, even though it couldn't be seen due to his covered face.

"Very funny. I was in your head, I think you know why". Nezbak looked to Malzahar's eyes, making all his effort to hold the gaze.

"You were able to hold the constant assaults I made, and that leaves two explanations. The first, you are well trained in the control of your mind, and knew how to defend and even attack. The second, less likely, is that you have known the Void, one way or another, and you're able to hold its influence because of that. But as I said, that is impossible. Only two men have seen the Void and survived, and none of them are still the same. And both are here on the League".

Nezbak kept staring to Malzahar completely serious. Malzahar just laughed.

"It can't be. You wouldn't be alive. And if you managed to survive, it's immprobable that you scaped unscathed". Another pause. "Or maybe you didn't". Malzahar looked to Nezbak's left arm.

Nezbak noticed, and looked around to make sure nobody was near. He then slowly started to remove the leashes. When he finished, he looked again to confirm nobody came in without him noticing. With his right arm, he started to take off the leather gauntlet. When he finished, Malzahar laughed and stared to his arm.

"That is a surprise. Never saw something like that until now". Blue markings roamed Nezbak's arm from his fingertips to the elbow. The markings finished exactly where a thick blue line divided his normal skin amd the adorned one. Just where Nezbak cut his arm.

"This happened two years ago, when I found Icathia. You are the only one that knows about this". Nezbak started to put his gauntlet back on and noticed disgust in Malzahar's eyes. He proceeded.

"I had to cut my arm to avoid the influence of the Void to expand. After about a week, my arm was again with me. I don't know how or why, but I've managed to avoid questions by saying it is a prosthesis, and I'd love an explanation". Malzahar remained silent. "And what is better to know about it than an immortal man and a prophet of the void".

Malzahar straightened up after hearing that. He may be intelligent and cruel, but as an intelligent man, he was proud.

"I may have the answer you seek, but nothing more". Nezbak was looking at him filled with expectation.

"Your arm grew again thanks to the energy of the Void. It is so powerful that almost nothing is immpossible for it. As for why...", Malzahar smilled with malice. "If you get a broken vase, would you repair it or leave it like that?"

Nezbak didn't take to long to answer.

"I'd rather repair it".

"Exactly. What use could you have for the Void if you were broken?". Malzahar took a serious expression and the environment became heavy.

"The only thing odd is that the Void never talked to me about it. But how could I question the Void's will?". He got up and started to float away. Nezbak reached him and got in front of him, receiving another hatefull sight from the champion.

"If you test my patience, you will lose, mortal".

"I didn't finish". Malzahar stared at him and then relaxed. "This happened two years ago, but less than a year ago, some weird things started to happen". Once again, Malzahar's malice was visible and curiosity came back.

"Just as you did in the match, various attempts from another entity attacked my mind. At first, it was sudden and once every few days. I thought they were flashbacks until the attacks became more common and aggressive. The worst was when it attempted to assault me while I slept". Nezbak signaled his head.

"It has gotten worst since then, making constant assaults in a single day. I can only sleep once a week". Malzahar laughed.

"It was obvious. The Void is not just energy or an entity. Is another realm. It didn't need your whole body to possess you". Malzahar headed to the exit. "Your mind will sooner or later fall to the Void, so you better stop fighting it".

Again, Nezbak stood in front of Malzahar.

"Do it again and not even the Institute will save you". Nezbak quickly responded.

"In the match, when I was in your mind, somehow that entity dissapeared, and the only stranger in my mind was you".

This time, for Nezbak's surprise, Malzahar didn't looked at him with curiosity or malice, but confusion.

"I don't know why, but I think you might be able to help me..." Nezbak wasn't able to finish.

Malzahar's confusion became anger rapidly as Nezbak's said this words.

"You want help from me!?" Malzahar screamed. "The Prophet of the Void, the one that will become the Overlord of Runeterra when the Void invades!?" Malzahar started to charge dark energy.

"That wasn't even a joke, it was a complete offense to me and the Void whom I serve. If the Void is trying to recruit you and didn't tell me anything is for a reason, and I won't doubt the Void's will ever! If you want to throw away this gift, then go to the traitor..." Malzahar squirmed in pain. Somehow, this made him relax.

"Don't you even approach to me in the future. If you do, I won't care about the Void". This time, Nezbak stayed where he was as he watched Malzahar leave the Library.

* * *

 **That's it! I made this chapter shorter so I could focus on the conversation. As said above, please tell me what you think and don't forget to review or follow! Good night (or day).**


	12. Surprise

**Hello everybody! Sorry I didn't upload before. I just returned from a trip and was thinking how to keep the story going. By the way, school is coming back, so probably I'll take another long break like I did before or just upload a chapter every few weeks. About the structure of the story: I'll change it so it is easier for mobile users to read it, but it might take a while. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 -Surprise**

Two weeks had passed since Nezbak joined. For his surprise, Matches in the Fields weren't as often as he thought.

"Is to recharge the magic in the Rift", Leon said to Nezbak one day. "When a there's a match, the magic of the location is used to augment our own powers and to retain them at the same time, so if we make matches to often, the Rift will unbalance and explode...metaphorically".

In consecuence, there were three matches a week at most, usually only two. Of course, this didn't keep him away from practicing, so everyday he simulated a battle on the Rift's model.

Fortunately, a lot of champions wasted their times there, so finding someone willing to help him wasn't hard. He practiced every position he could: top lane, mid lane, bot lane, jungle and support. After so many failed attempts and a lot of scoldings from other champions, he decided that the mid lane was his best position.

In those two weeks he met some champions, specially with the practice. One of them was Lee Sin, a wise man and very patient, always giving him confidence of his abilities.

Nezbak realized that jungle wasn't his position after a practice with the Berserker, Olaf, where he simply said he was a complete idiot.

He tried bot lane then, remembering that Ashe fought in that position. He did well, but he was very aggressive, so dying was common. Ashe just said that for the sake of both champion and sumoner, he better stopped.

He found top lane similar to the mid, but having the stress of bodyguarding everybody was to much for him, and he felt those champions slow for him.

As for support, he instantly knew he couldn't do it. Not because it was hard, but the temptation of taking out minions and enemies was strong, so his shooter would become an adorment instead of a carry.

He felt comfortable in the middle lane, where he could go at his own pase and only worrying about possible ambushes. That was not all, but champions that prefered that position felt comfortable with him for some reason.

He met some champions like Twisted Fate and Ryze, and once, a very uncomfortable situation, Vel'Koz, which tried to kill him in his mind.

But the champion he hoped to meet again was Malzahar.

Since their encounter at the Library, he never saw him again. He knew Malzahar could probably fulfill his promise of murder him, but he needed to know more about the Void to fight its influence.

Practicing in the Fields didn't occupy all his time. After his fight with Jax, he was determined to train more until he was able to land more than one hit, even if that ment more broken ribs and another shameful moment with a potion. Grimur and Leon just laughed at him everytime they remembered.

When his training was complete, he headed to the Library to retrieve some books and then go to the Institute's gardens.

Even though a lot of summoners and champions frequented the gardens, they were so big that he always found some lonely place where he could read in peace. It soon became his favourite place to visit.

Every breakfast, lunch and dinner, he met with Grimur and Leon, sometimes accompanied by other summoners who would only ask about his life.

When the night arrived, instead of sleeping he meditated to train his mind and be able to resist malevolent influence of the Void.

It took him a few hours, and when he finished he went out and explore the city until morning. Meditating wasn't only useful for training, but he could rest a bit compensating his lack of sleep.

That was his life over those two weeks.

"Have you met Malzahar again?". It was the morning, so he was taking breakfast with Leon.

"I think I wouldn't be here if I did". Nezbak looked to the window, thinking. "Out of curiosity, is there any other champion like Malzahar". Silence was his answer.

He looked at Leon, who was staring at his food, frowning.

"Even for curiosity, that's not a normal thing to ask. If you were smart...no, better said wise, you shouldn't mess with any of them". He looked at Nezbak.

"Theres is another man. But if you think that finding Malzahar is hard, then he is impossible". He remained silent, as if waiting for Nezbak to talk.

"I'm listening". Leon just sighed.

"His name is Kassadin, and what a surprise, his is shuriman as you and Malzahar". He took a mouthful of his food. "But, diffrentely forom dear Malzey, he hates te Foid, an has sworen to destoroy oll cratures of it". He swalloed.

Nezbak hide his excitement. A man that knew the Void and hate it...it could be his only chance.

"Interesting...do you know where can I find him?". Nezbak tried to sound as neutral as possible.

"Wait, do you want to meet him? Believe me, he is completely crazy. Its obvious the Void did something to him...", he stopped when he saw Nezbak's expression.

"Ok, ok. I didn't joke when I said it was impossible to find. As far as I know, he doesn't live in our realm".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean he is a Rift walker. He is always in another dimension. And to make it worse, he made a pact..."

"A pact?".

"Yes, a pact. That means that he will only answer to the call of his summoner. So if you want to find him, you need to find his summoner".

"And seing that you are a full veteran of the League and know all its secrets, you know who this man is right?" Leon giggled.

"Yeah, very funny. You want a veteran? Ask Grimur. In this five years I've only seen Kassadin twice, so his summoner is a mistery to me". Nezbak stood up.

"Then it will be better if I start searching now. Enjoy your food".

"Whatever. Good luck on...what you're doing".

Nezbak spent the rest of the day asking people about Kassadin and his summoner. Apparently, nobody knew anything about them, so fellow summoners weren't a good source of information.

He decided to take another path. Asking the champions, which were rarely found in there. Badly, he didn't know to many, so his search was limited.

When the night came, he only learned one thing about the mysterious summoner: it was demacian. But it wasn't enough, he needed more.

Another week came, and he finally participated in a match alongside with Twisted Fate. At the beginning, he felt that he could loose his lane against Fizz, but as the match continued, he took note of all the abilities and strategies of the Trickster and then counter him.

It was a very difficult match, but his team won.

He felt happy and excited, specially because he didn't know any of his teammates. Just as he was leaving, he saw Twisted. He quickly went to him, remembering Kassadin.

Just as he reached him, Twisted turned and looked at him, saluting him with his hat and smiling.

"Summoner Nezbak. Let me say kid, you did a good job after the second death". He laughed cynically.

"Yes...I feel awful about that. But we can talk later about the match. Right now, I have a question about a summoner". Twisted stared at him lifting an eyebrow.

"Wich summoner?"

"That's the problem. I don't know who it is. I only know that is the summoner of Kassadin". When hearing the name, Twisted tensed a bit.

"It's a strange question you know?". He sighed slightly. "I have no idea about it. But I can find some information with my friends, if that's ok".

"That would be perfect. Thank you Twisted".

"Anytime kid".

He entered his room and left his robe over his bed and went to the bathroom. When he gou out, a man with purple robes was standing right in front of him. Nezbak jumped from the scare.

"I am really sorry for intrude to your room like this, but I have a message". Nezbak looked closer to the man and realized it was an illusion, probably from Vessaria.

"Next time try to knock. What is it?"

"High councelor Vessaria request your presence in her study. She'll tell you everything once you get there". Shortly, the illusion disappeared. Nezbak, wandering about the strange request, took his robe and went to Vessaria's study.

He reached a huge door with golden adornments and crystal doorknobs. He stood there for a few seconds and then he knocked. There was no answer, but the door oppened by itself, revealing a huge room full of shelves, parchment, crystals, an alchemy set up, and a hanging skeleton of a dragon...and a tooth of the Baron.

Inside, Vessaria was talking to a man filled with magic, runes covering his blue skin.

Vessaria looked at Nezbak, the hood covering her face. Before Nezbak could ask anything, Ryze talked.

"Is this the man? The new summoner?". He asked with a tone of insecurity

"Yes, this is the man. Nezbak come in". He simply obeyed, confused about the situation. "I know this is very abrupt, but your presence was essential for us".

"Both? Just what is going on? Did I do something?"

"You don't need to worry. Ryze and I were discussing something, but I better leave him do the talk". Ryze looked at Nezbak and then to Vessaria.

"Are you sure about this? He is very young..."

"Young but he is the best man for what you want". Nezbak got impatient and exclaimed loudly.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?". Ryze gave a final stare to Vessaria, who just nodded, and then sighed.

"As I hope you know, there are multiple magical articles spread all across Runeterra. This articles are vital for our lives, because they maintain the magical balance of the continent. Recently, an unusual ammount of artifacts have appeared in different regions, and we need specialized people to retrieve them".

"Wait wait wait...do you want me to recover those artifacts? Isn't that your job?". Ryze remained silent.

"Let's just say that Ryze is the heart of all the magic in the Institute". Vessaria finally said. "If he leaves, every single thing that works with magic will become weaker, and some nasty entities such as Nocturne could scape easily".

"Exactly. For that same reason, I'm limited of where I can go, and my mission has been stopped for a time now. But not so long ago, I sensed powerful magic, and in the wrong hands it can destroy everything we know. With this in mind, I asked the high councelor to do something about it".

"And why did you consider me as the best choice?"

"Because, according to what we saw at the trial, you've been everywhere and know almost everything about magic. You are the best man for the job". As Nezbak was about to speak again, Vessaria just raised her hand, signaling Nezbak to stop. "But you won't go alone".

"So another summoner will come with me?"

"It will depend on the risk of the mission you are sent. But you will always be accompanied by someone else, probably the second or third man expert at the arcane misteries".

"Almost expert...no, I deny".

"You don't even know who is he..."

"I don't need to. I have an idea. There is only one man apart from Ryze with such knowledge, and I don't think it will be Zilean. So it only leaves..." Nezbak stopped as he heard the door oppening behind him and shortly heard a familiar voice.

"Why did you call me, high councelor?". Vessaria stared to the door.

"I'm glad you came Malzahar".

* * *

 **Now the action begins! As always, thanks for reading. Like I said above, it will be probable that it will be a ong time since I upload again, but I'll do my best to upload a chapter at least once a month. Have a nice day (or night).**


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ladies and gentlemen...after almost half a year without an update...the most unpopular but liked story...is BACK! And with "upgrades"!  
**

1.- Double checked grammar and ortography. Normally I write late night, so when I finish a chapter I'm tired and any kind of mistakes, even the most stupid, appear wildly. I'll try my best to read the chapter before the upload so it can be more bearable for you, despite my mistakes.  
2.- Structure. I'll do my best to make the structure of the chapters more flexible. It won't be huge blocks of text, but neither long sentences and then a period. What I mean is that I'll use different sizes of paragraphs according to the necessity.  
3.- I have the idea of what I want to do in the story, so be patient. I always planned it to be a long fanfic, so stay with me. Still, I want to let you know it will include a bit of everything (except erotism and preferably, I won't use any kind of sexual interaction...maybe a cameo or a joke. (No homo relationship with OC (Sorry if you are disappointed))). **  
**4.- Longer chapters. That's right, this will be one of my main efforts, write much longer chapters. How I'll do that, I don't know, but this is a possibility.

 **And now, about the uploads**

1.- This time, not like half a year ago, I'm going to write everytime I have free time instead of playing videogames or watching videos. I'll try to be more productive. Due to this, expect one chapter a week. Unless the chapter is very long or I'm really bussy wich I'll let you know, the chapters may take two weeks

 **After this announcement is uploaded, I'll start writing the next chapter of "Fighting for his mind". Any questions or suggestions you have (if you have read the story) send a private message. Also, I've been gone for a really long time, so if there is some "fishy" situation (you know, copyright), let me know. And please, I beg you, after a chapter, if you can, or want, leave a feedback, a comment, a review, even if you thought it was a big pile of human waste, it will be appreciated.**

 **Thanks for your attention, and be weary for chapter 12. Good night (day).**

 **If you haven't read anything about this story "Fighting for his mind", then go ahead and take a look. It may be worth your time, but don't expect perfect grammar, and it may be tedious for your eyes in a phone, so it is preferable to read on a bit bigger screen.  
**


	14. Old Memories

**Enjoy the chapter! I've already said what I wanted to say.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Old Memories**

"Soooo where are we going again?". Leon was following Nezbak through the midday multitude of the Institute towards the teleporter. Nezbak was completely focused on not screaming furiously in the middle of the street, accidentally giving vague answers to Leon's questions. The most common was "just follow me".

He was tasked by Vessaria and Ryze to retrieve magical artifacts all across Runeterra. There was only one problem. The artifacts could only be retrieved one at a time, because the excess of power could disrupt all the magic channels in Runeterra...but mostly because the power of the High Councilors was so centered in the maintenance of the League that the spare magic they had could only locate one.

The task wasn't what make Nezbak furious. The fact that he had to complete the task with the only entity in the League that tried to mind control him, threatened him and then pretended to be the most comprehensive and polite possesed and crazy man on the continent inside Vessaria's office made him furious, and poor Leon paid the price.

Right after Vessaria dismissed him, he felt the cynical and mocking gaze of Malzahar in his neck.

"Why him...why did I accept...he will kill me while I sleep, or worse". This thoughts roamed in his mind while he was walking in circles in his room, and then he had a brilliant idea, or at least for him. Malzahar wouldn't harm a summoner in front of another summoner...unless he killed them both, but it was less probable. The first person he went to was Grimur. For his disappointment, Grimur had a match scheduled in a week, so him traveling wasn't the best idea. When he was heading to the dining room, thinking about what to do, Leon appeared apparently out of nowhere. A day later, both summoners were walking to the teleporter to meet Malzahar, with travelling bags filled with provisions and some money to pay residence, food and other expences.

Leon of course, had no idea of what was going on, but his lots of free time ended up being his doom. As they got closer, Leon spotted a man completely covered with a cape, with no visible factions of his face.

"Hey Nezzy...who is that?". He signaled the tetric man who was, apparently, waiting for someone.

"Our travelling companion...keep moving". Nezbak walked faster directly to the man with Leon barely managing to follow his steps.

They got closer and closer until they were face to face with the stranger. Leon had a shiver when he heard the man speaking, and he had a feeling that he actually recognized the man from somewhere.

"Who is this?", the man asked, with a clear tone of nuisance in his voice. This made Leon feel even more nervous.

"A fellow summoner. We are ready to go now. I follow you or you follow me?". Nezbak felt Malzahar's gaze through the cape and maintained it.

"Go first. I'm not well received in any part of the world...not that I care". With this, Nezbak walked to the teleporter and canalized the magic to activate it. An impatient Leon approached him, and asked him where they were going. Again, Nezbak gave him a vague answer: "you'll see shortly".

When the teleporter opened, Nezbak simply walked straight into it, signaling Leon to follow him. Leon, even more nervous than before, looked at the stranger and then the teleporter. Just as he was about to ask something to the man, he felt his hand pushing him to the other side.

When he traversed the portal, he saw Nezbak already waiting for him. Shortly after, the man walked right beside him.

"All right Leon, I'll explain you now". Nezbak cleared his throat. "High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye has commend me to retrieve some magical artifacts all across Runeterra. The first one they've been able to detect is here. However, because we are not such powerful mages as, for example, Ryze, we need the help of someone with the archane knowledge and power to make sure both the artifacts and us won't get damaged...the problem is that our companion here doesn't have a lot of love for "mortals". Leon stared at Nezbak, completely confused.

"And the reason I am here is...?"

"So Malzahar won't kill me, or at least try". When Leon heard the name of Malzahar, his first reaction was to peel his eyes and stare at the man. The surprise became laughter, while he signaled Malzahar in the hopes it was a joke. In that moment, Malzahar uncovered his face and let Leon look at his dead blue eyes. The laughter, then, became a sound similar to a hurt animal, and finally he fell to the floor and started to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?". Leon was literally screaming, and all nearby people were looking at them. Nezbak was feeling guilty, while Malzahar felt entertained and satisfied. "I want to go now, I never agreed to this! I'm leaving!". As he stepped towards the teleporter, Nezbak reached him and grabbed him by the cloak.

"Oh no, you can't leave"

"Why the void not! Why didn't you ask Grimur? Why, in all the people you could have a revenge, choose me?!"

"One, I asked Grimur first and he was occupied. Two, you are the only one I trust inside the Institute, and this man here can kill me if he wanted. That's why I need someone who can cover me". Hearing this, Leon stopped strugling, and with tears still in his eyes, he looked around.

The teleporter was sorrounded for what it seemed to be a trading post. He realized they were in a very high terrain, allowing him to see far beyond the post. He could see at the north the Institute sorrounded by its peaceful plains. He turned around and saw the huge mountain chain that divided the north and south of Runeterra, and shortly, he observed the Mogron Pass.

He turned to Nezbak again. He was so pale that Nezbak thought he was about to pass out, but Leon just squealed in a way that not a single human chord could be able to achieve without destroying itself. This was followed by the obvious question.

"MOUNT TARGON?". Nezbak just noded while Malzahar laughed behind them.

"I was angry for the decission you took at the beginning mortal, but apparently I will have much more amusement than I thought". Malzahar had to walk away so both summoners couldn't hear him laughing out, but Nezbak still looked at him furiously.

"Indeed Leon. We are at Mount Targon. According to Vessaria and Ryze, the artifact should be somewhere near the Solari high temple. Being so, that's our first stop. We have to reach the temple and obtain any information they can give us...Leon, are you listening?". Leon was staring to the floor, with a tetric aura around him, as if his soul was taken away. When he heard Nezbak calling him, he just looked up staring to the void and like an automaton just responded.

"Yeah, I'm listening". His voice was shattered, and Nezbak just felt more guilty of what he did to Leon.

It was known for everybody in Runeterra the marvelous myths and stories around Mount Targon, but it was impossible to ignore the word death alongside the tales. Mount Targon was famous mostly to be the home of the Rakkor, the most fearsome and ruthless warriors in all Runeterra, and home of the champions Leona and Pantheon. However, the nature and strength of the Rakkor was attributed to the unknown and powerful magic that surrounded the mountain chain, and for the same reason a lot of people, both non Rakkor and Rakkor had died trying to climb it's peak and uncover the mysteries around it. This didn't make Leon feel any better, specially when Malzahar went to them, avoiding to laugh even more.

"We should get moving mortals. The sooner we do this, the better for all of us"

"I think that for once I agree with you. Come on Leon". Leon followed them, still lost in his thoughts, asking himself what kind of divinity could be so cruel to him.

Even though the natural environment of Mount Targon was so hostile, it was a perfect objective to adventurers who were searching for new experiences. Thanks to this, a trading post at the foot of the mountain wasn't a bad idea, and was a proliferate income to the Institute and the Rakkor alike.

However, there was only one path that led to the Solari temple; this path also took you to a town owned by the Rakkor. To simply reach the Rakkor was already difficult, because the way was dangerous and treacherous. If you reached the town, you could stop there, rest and return with the "blessing of the Rakkor", wich gifted the person with enough energy and power to traverse the way back without difficulties. Kind of a turistic gift.

But if you wanted to reach the Solari high temple, you had to be proven worthy by the Rakkor. If you succeded, the next step was to actually survive the way up, the most dangerous part of the mountain itself, where all the great heroes of the Rakkor triumphed...or where the common people died.

Reaching the Solari high temple had a powerful meaning for the Rakkor. You were a chosen of their gods. This was the biggest achievement someone could hope to get while climbing the mountain: the unconditional recognition and respect of the Rakkor, the most fearsome of Runeterra.

"Nezbak", Leon whispered, feeling a little better than before, "how long will it take us to reach the town?".

"I'm glad you're feeling better Leon". Nezbak put a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"It is better to accept reality than cry..."

"But crying is funnier", said Malzahar from behind.

"...but the fact that this psychopath is with us is still unpleasant". Malzahar just puffed, and murmured something that neither could understand.

"Why do you think I brought you? Is not like I enjoy his lovely company". They kept walking until they were at the beginning of the path and Malzahar told them to stop. He turned around and started to talk.

"Listen to me, both of you". He made an enphasis when he said both. "This path will take us to the Rakkor town located midway of the peak. It's not midday yet, so we shall reach the town at today's night as long as there are no inconvenients along the way. Still, try to do as I say if something starts to go wrong".

"I don't need your help mortal". Malzahar crossed his arms, visibly annoyed by the circunstances. "And trust me when I say that I have no care about your pitiful lifes. We do what we have to do and I'll leave you both to rot". Nezbak pretended he ignored him.

"That was all I wanted to say. Now lets go and try to stay together". As he said this, Malzahar walked past him and started the ascent. Nezbak simply sighed. As he was about to follow, he heard Leon asking something to him.

"Have you ever done this? I mean, have you traveled to Mount Targon before?". Leon was completely cautious about giving the first step, so he prefered to wait for a response.

"Yes. Once, about six years ago. I have memories of this path but it might have changed overtime".

"Six years ago? Sorry, how old are you?"

"Twentytwo...or it was twentythree? Between one of those". Nezbak smiled, while Leon was bowled over.

"You were sixteen years old when you first climbed Mount Targon?"

"First and last until now. That's why we must be careful. Come now, before Malzahar leave us far behind". Nezbak started to walk on the path and Leon, at first doubting, followed him. Surprisingly, Malzahar was waiting for them.

"I thought you didn't care about us", Nezbak said as mockingly as possible. Malzahar's eyes shined with anger.

"Don't get me wrong mortal. The League could ban me if I'm not careful with you. Don't confuse my own interests with pity". He proceeded with the trip following the path up to the mountains, while Nezbak laughed for himself. Behind them, Leon covered his face, praying that the journey was over soon.

They didn't know how long they've been walking, but when Nezbak looked at the sky again he saw that it wasn't long for the sunset. Malzahar was still leading the way, but differently from the beginning, he was weighed down after several hours of following the path and getting to nowhere. Leon, who wasn't used to long travels and had spent most of the time in the Institute had it worse. His legs were trembling from exhaustment and the sweat covered all his body while he was trying to follow the pace of his companions.

"Are you sure that we are not lost?", Leon asked when Malzahar and Nezbak agreed to rest for a moment.

"I don't think so...and even if the Mount tried to trick us with it's magic, I'm sure Malzahar could be able to notice it". Malzahar just noded, and then made a short grunt.

"The Mount has been trying to trick us with little success. I must admit that the magic surrounding this place is new to me, but not powerful enough. At least not where we are. From what I heard, the magic gets stronger the closer we get to the peak. And I'm already tired of this damned cape". Malzahar threw the cape that covered him whole to the ground.

"I hope both of you noticed this, but the magic of the Mount make our bodies heavier with each step we make". Nezbak sat on the ground, gasping a little.

"You said that we should have reached the town at night mortal, and I see no signs of a town nearby. Were you lying?".

"Of course not. It's just that it was the path I remembered from six years ago. It seems it changed overtime..."

"Actually, one of the cualities of this path is that it changes constantly, due to the magic of the Mount. This is useful as a defense mechanism for the Rakkor, wich use this same magic to locate strangers in their territory and determine their actions". Both Nezbak and Malzahar looked at Leon with surprise when he spoke. Leon was laying on the ground looking at the sky through the few trees, but felt the stare of both of them. He looked at them and seemengly annoyed, answered.

"Yeah, I like to study sometimes. So what?". Nezbak humphed.

"Well, you don't appear to be that kind of people...", Nezbak thought he heard something like a laugh from Malzahar.

"In that I must agree mort..." he was interrupted by some noises nearby.

Nezbak stood up, looking to the source of the sound. Leon just sat, without paying much attention to what was happening. Malzahar stayed quiet, ready for anything. It wasn't long until a group of men appeared from the surrounding bushes.

"Well well boys. They saw us." One of the men spoke. He was tall with a braided beard, short hair military style and green eyes. He was carrying two hand axes on his belt. "Oh don't worry, we ain't searching for a fight...yet". The man said this with a smile when he saw Nezbak taking a hand to his back.

"Bandits?" Leon whispered to Malzahar, hesitating to even speak to him.

"No, they are not that simple". Malzahar answered loudly, so everybody could listen. The man looked at Malzahar with mocking surprise, and stared at the blue eyed man.

"Are you sure 'bout that? You can't even tell..."

"I can. I saw you at the teleporter first. I thought you were Rakkors scouts or guards, specially because I never saw a Rakkor appart from Pantheon and Leona. But you are here, wich leads to this conclusion". The man was looking at Malzahar with a combination of fury and nervousness. "You are noxians".

The man laughed, and was shortly followed by the rest of his men.

"Really think that? We may be just some poor and filthy bandits..." This time Nezbak interrupted.

"Malzahar is right. Bandits attack in more numbers and prefer surprise attacks. You are too confident to come out to the light like this. Also, you have forged weapons and your stance is from a trained man. You are definitely noxians. Probably exiles or deserters". The man laughed again, but more tetric, trying to hide his anger.

"You are just smartasses. I think we better kill you and get done with this". He took out both of his axes and the other men unsheathed their weapons. Then, the man charged straight to Nezbak, willing to crush him with his body. For his surprise, Nezbak took out his scimitars and dodged the man graciously. The other men charged. Leon ran, searching for somewhere to hide while Malzahar didn't move.

When the first man got near Malzahar and was about to strike, a voidling was already on his face, scratching him everywhere.

"Good boy", Malzahar whispered. The other men saw horrified how their companion was being attacked by a strange creature, leaving them in shock. Malzahar took the opportunity and knocked two of the men conjuring two portals beside them and liberating a huge amount of energy. When the others reacted it was to late. Malzahar launched dark energy to the other men, throwing them to the floor. One of them got up and tried to attack Malzahar. He made the mistake of looking at him in the eyes.

Malzahar just poured visions from the void into his mind, enough to paralyze him. The three men that got up after the attack simply ran away, hoping that they weren't the next victims. All of this happened while their leader charged.

When the noxian realized that his men fled, anger got the best of him and started to scream.

"Come back here bastards! I'll fucking cut your head for deserters!". Nezbak took that moment to throw the man to the floor with a sweep of his leg and before he could react, the blade of a scimitar was on his throat.

"Tell me what you know, now!". Nezbak made pressure on the man's neck. Leon came back when everything was over, and Malzahar approached Nezbak. "You are not deserters aren't you? Did Noxus sent you?". The man simply laughed.

"You will know nothing from me. Go ahead, kill me. Prove yourself worthy". Nezbak sighed and stroked the man with the pommel of his sword hard enough to knock him out.

"You should have killed him mortal".

"With what use? I had no reason to kill him".

"He tried to kill you, that's enough".

"I won't argue with you about this. Still, we must find a way to get rid of them..."

"You can leave them here. Tie them up and the Rakkor will come for them after some time". Again, Nezbak and Malzahar looked at him.

"Where were you right now summoner?" Malzahar asked, more curious than angry.

"I'm not a big fan of fighting...ironic isn't it?". He timidly smiled at Malzahar.

"Indeed..."

"All right Leon. I'll trust you". Malzahar looked at Nezbak, and Nezbak signaled him while he moduled "later".

Minutes later, the men were tied to a tree, and far ahead, the group made a campfire. It was already late night. Nezbak was completely awake, cleaning his scimitars. Leon was already asleep and snoring. Nezbak frighted when Malzahar talked to him.

"You weren't kidding about the sleep". Incredibly, there was no mockery in Malzahar's voice. This took Nezbak by surprise, but pretended he didn't notice.

"Was it this hard for you too?"

"It was. Different from you, I also had visions controled by the Void, so I couldn't even meditate". Nezbak turned to Malzahar. He was floating with his legs crossed, while his eyes were closed.

"And what did you do to stop it?" Malzahar opened his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I embraced the Void. I realized the truth about the misserable lifes of mortals and accepted the Void into me. It is as simple as that"

"Then why aren't you sleeping?". Taking Malzahar by surprise, he just remained quiet for a long time. Nezbak thought he should probably be ready for a fight. Then, Malzahar spoke again.

"When I sleep...", he doubted, "...I usually dream about my mortal life. Not that I miss it, but it makes me feel uncomfortable. But mostly, when I sleep, the Void shows me many visions, and takes total control of my mind. This means that I end up in a lot of pain. That is all you need to know". Silence again.

"Aren't there any other ways to stop this?". Malzahar looked at Nezbak again, and this time more bothered, responded.

"I told you that I won't help you. The Void wants something from you, and I shall help it in anyway I can". This time, Nezbak didn't insist.

The rest of the night was quiet, except for the constant snores of Leon.

* * *

 **Yes! The 12th chapter is done and out! I hope that you like it more and that I've managed to improve my grammar somehow...any feedback will be appreciated. See you next week!**

 **P.S: I will rewrite and reupload the earlier chapters. I read some again and felt embarrased...**


	15. Amazed

**This is a story. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Amazed  
**

The morning came and as Leon predicted the men were gone. Malzahar was still rather curious about Leon's strange knowledge, but respected the decision that Nezbak made of discuss it later. This change of attitude from Malzahar towards Nezbak didn't go unnoticed by Leon.

"Since when does he likes you?". Concern was obvious on Leon's voice. He thought that while he slept Malzahar managed to take over his friend's mind and was planning on killing him soon.

"What do you mean Leon?"

"Well, I'm sure that yesterday he didn't seem so cooperative to us...and even though he hasn't talked, he is not complaining as usual."

"As usual?". Leon shivered when Malzahar spoke.

"Don't worry Leon. He must have realized that he will be with us for some time and that it is better to be partners than foes". Nezbak said it mockingly, and Malzahar just cringed after hearing him. Disturbing Malzahar was becoming a hobby for Nezbak.

Leon simply sighed as they continued, not sure about what to think.

After an hour, they finally saw the outskirts of a town at the end of the road. Nezbak heard an exclamation of Malzahar thanking the Void, and with the corner of his eye saw Leon covering his head with the robe's hood.

"What's the matter Leon?". Leon looked at him rather nervous.

"Well...ehm...it's just that...ehm...I'm not comfortable around new people..."

This time Nezbak was about to say something to him, but felt Malzahar's energy around him, as if he tried to stop him. Nezbak just stayed quiet as they reached the town.

The town wasn't something you could call alive. It had people, but they were few, even for a small town. Most of the Rakkor weren't used to stay in one place and prefered to travel continuously around the Mount. Basically, for not to leave the village alone, they took turns according to the week of the month taking care of the small business like the inn.

The only permanent position was the guard post. Since a young age, a Rakkor would take a trial to determine if he was worthy enough to defend the path to the Solari high temple, and was considered one of the highest honours of the tribe.

As they progressed and the few people looked at them with unwelcoming eyes, Nezbak was almost praying for the guard to be the same that he met a long time ago.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that they kept following the path and soon they were at the end of the town.

"Stop there". A profound voice made Nezbak to react. When he looked up, he just released a sigh of satisfaction.

"It's been a long time, isn't it Hector?". The man, standing much taller than any of them looked down to Nezbak. He had dark eyes, almost black, and a long goatee. His wild hair was covered by a helmet with an open space that let everybody see his rough features. Even though he had a thick leather armor, one could see the big muscles of the man. He was carrying a spear taller than him.

"Six years if I'm not mistaken, chosen Nezbak". He was completely serious, with not a single emotion in his voice. "Stand back everyone, they can be trusted!"

Malzahar then looked around and saw some Rakkors going away. He didn't notice, but they were following them from some time since they arrived. Nezbak, however, knew about this peculiar way of saying hello to strangers.

"I told you not to call me like that Hector". Nezbak said this embarrased and almost whispering to Hector.

"It is a sign of respect amongst my people, chosen Nezbak. Even if I try, I couldn't be able to avoid it". Nezbak sighed again, this time frustrated. "Who are your companions?"

"Fellow travellers. Listen, I know this is hard, but we need to get to the Solari high temple". Hector didn't say anything. He just stared at Nezbak, as if he waited for him to continue. "I know your protocols and all, but I've already made the trial, and I really wish you could make an exception..."

"You know our rules. You are able to pass, but not them until they approve the trial". He stared at Leon. He was still covering his face and looking to the ground. Nezbak heard Leon saying "you know, I don't mind staying down here...". "The strangest thing", Hector continued, "is that you are not the first asking for the same permition". This time, Nezbak looked surprised, and Malzahar turned his gaze to him.

"The noxians", he said loudly. Hector just nodded.

"Aye. Noxians came here yesterday, claiming they were from Demacia and were sent to investigate something. For their deception, a demacian group reached this place before them with the same claim. The difference is that the first group recognized themselves as demacians and when they were asked to leave, they left without a word".

The three of them were astonished. They supposed that Noxus managed to get information about the artifacts, and probably would try to retrieve them. But hearing about Demacia was something different.

"So, even if you are a friend of my people, chosen Nezbak, if you say you come from Demacia, I'll take you to the depths of the Void myself". Nezbak just hurried to answer.

"No. It won't be necessary". Nezbak searched around his bag and took out a letter. Vessaria gave it to him in case they got into trouble about their real identity. He extended his hand to Hector, letter in hand. "We are from the Institute. Here is our presentation letter".

Hector took the letter while he looked at Nezbak. Then, he procedeed to read.

"So Demacia is here to...things might get interesting in the future", Malzahar whispered to Nezbak.

"You are right...this will be troublesome. Don't ask me, you are the prophet. Still, we need to inform this to the High Councelors when we return".

Hector finished to read and handed back the letter. Surprisingly, the tone of his voice was more calm than before.

"You can pass, chosen Nezbak. And also that abomination that you call champion".

"Thank you". Malzahar said as peacefully possible.

"But this man, according to the traditions of the Rakkor, can't pass". He signaled Leon with his spear.

"He is coming with us...". Leon put a hand on Nezbak's shoulder.

"It's okay. Besides, I never passed the trial, isn't it Hector?". Hector, looking at him, nodded. Leon finally looked up smiling. "I'll be waiting here".

"My suspicions were correct". Malzahar moved beside Leon. "You are a Rakkor. How was it possible for you to know so much about a nomad tribe with little contact with the exterior?". Nezbak just looked at Leon, while the last still smiled.

"I know, I know. I owe you an explanation".

"Indeed. We'll see you later. Go back to the Insitute if you want, we'll take a long time".

Hector moved aside and let both, Malzahar and Nezbak, to continue. Leon stayed back waving his hand.

* * *

 **Yep, a short episode. Don't worry, next one will be longer...much longer. Besides, I got stuck horribly and was running out of time and I really wanted to give you a chapter before Christmas. I hope this got you interested for a bit longer. See you next time!**

 **P.S: I might not be able to upload a new chapter in a week or two because I'm going on vacations. Still, I'll try to write when I have the time and make the chapter 14 longer. For the same reason, consider this as my Christmas gift for you, people that haven't abandoned this story.**

 **So, MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY (or at least survivable) NEW YEAR! See you at least in the second week of January!**


	16. The Past (part 1)

**Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to upload, I hope the chapter is enough apology from my part. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - The past (part 1)  
**

"You don't seem surprised", Malzahar said to Nezbak. After Hector let them through, they kept walking about an hour, following the few remains of the path. The whole time they kept quiet, as if neither wanted to destroy the silence that surrounded both.

"Sorry?". Nezbak was concentrated. If the concentration was gone, they could be new victims of Mount Targon, or at least him.

"About the summoner", Malzahar insisted.

"Not really. His reaction wasn't normal at all when he saw where we were, and he knew things that no traveller should know". He took a piece of coal from his bag and drew a rune on a rock. "Also, he was unussually nervous, even for him". They reached a crossroad. Nezbak drew another rune on the earth and went straight.

"But who could say there was a Rakkor within the summoners", Malzahar looked at Nezbak's recently drawn rune.

"Well, what other choice he had? He doesn't seem like a skilled fighter, and he proved it against the noxians". Another rune, this time on a wall. Malzahar looked at the runes again, and realized they were all the same. He stared closer at it and finnally understood the meaning.

"Back?", he asked, while raising an eyebrow. Nezbak turned, looked at the rune and then the coal. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, so we don't get lost". Silence.

"In a mountain?", Malzahar asked sarcastically. "Where you can only go up?", again, sarcasm.

"Yes. I don't see the problem with it", Nezbak answered ignoring the tone of Malzahar's voice. Another rune. Malzahar did his best to hold a mocking laugh. For someone to get lost in a mountain where your only option was to go up, you must be really stupid.

"Your tactics impress me, summoner". He remarked the sarcasm in his voice. Nezbak simply sighed and continued.

They walked for some minutes, another rune. This operation was repeated over and over, and Malzahar was getting tired of it.

After an hour of doing that, Malzahar was utterly upset, mostly because Nezbak kept ignoring him more than anything else.

"I might take his mind right now while he is not paying attention. It can be easy, just do it". This and more tetric thoughts kept crawling on Malzahar's mind. Still, Nezbak reapeated the operation.

Ten minutes, nothing. Twenty, nothing. Half an hour, absolutely nothing. Malzahar started to feel dizzy, and felt that his head was about to explode. He felt the will of the Void taking over him, and prepared to attack Nezbak. Suddenly Nezbak stopped, making Malzahar get back to his senses. Surprised, he looked ahead of Nezbak to know what happened, and what he saw left him speechless, something hard to do.

They were at the crossroads again. He swore at the beginning that it was a different one, but the runes said otherwise.

"That's how you get lost. There are various paths on the way to the temple, but only one is true. The others confuse you", he lifted the charcoal. "I marked the places we've been so we don't wander on the same path again and again in case we pick the wrong one". Malzahar's confusison transformed into anger.

"You are telling me that we've been walking around without making any progress for almost two hours!?", he screamed. "This is it", he thought, "he will die".

"And you should be grateful for it!", Nezbak screamed back. "You really think people die from a falling rock or a bad step?! They usually die from starvation and madness! Now shut up and follow me, Malzy". This time, Malzahar stayed quiet, even though he was burning from anger.

The hours passed and the night came. They decided to rest for the day so they created a small campfire. It's not that they needed sleep, but there was no visibility at night on Mount Targon, and both felt exhausted. Malzahar started meditating as soon as he could to eliminate all the frustration he accumulated while Nezbak just laid on the ground and looked at the stars.

He didn't notice when he started dreaming.

A younger Nezbak was walking in the road towards Mount Targon. Besides him was a monk around his fiftys. He looked carefully at Nezbak and sighed.

"You don't seem to like this place at all don't you, my apprentice?". Nezbak looked at the man frowning and made a little "hum". "You don't have to be angry. Everything is part of reaching your own self". This time, the answer was just a "aha". This got him on his nerves. As fast as a thunder, he took Nezbak by his short hair and pulled, lifting him to the height of his tired eyes.

"A true monk must be patient and respectful to his superiors!". Nezbak was struggling, fighting desperately to free from his mentor's grasp. "You better stop your arrogant attitude and deal with this training!". For his surprise, Nezbak laughed a bit.

"I told you I don't want to be a monk! Besides, you are not even one, so you can't show me the way of the Ionian monks!". He felt the grip get tighter, and he almost screamed in pain.

"N-no...but I trained there! And trust me that one day, you'll go to Ionia with me!", he then tossed Nezbak to the dirt. Nezbak stayed down, recovering from the attack. His master's gaze turned from anger to passiveness, and he looked like a monk just for a moment.

As Nezbak said, he wasn't a monk, and his clothes said the same. They were just travelling clothes, made to whistand the weather and to avoid the dust. However, he was always carrying a monk staff, made from oak wood and always varnished, proof of his uncomplete training at the Ionian temples, but recognized as such. He never mentioned the reason why he left and everytime Nezbak asked he changed the subject.

"I met you four years ago and you haven't changed a bit". He got closer to Nezbak and extended a hand, offering his help. Nebak looked at the hand with distrust and wavering, took his mentor's hand. As he got up, he felt how he was dragged towards him and almost immediately had his face a few centimeters away, and said with a calm voice, "You're still an annoying and arrogant brat". He let Nezbak go.

They reached the town some hours later. It was almost empty, except for the few Rakkor that roamed the place. They kept walking along the path until they were retained by a man not much older than Nezbak. His head was shaven and had a poor growing beard.

"You can't continue from this point travellers", he said with an unexpectedly strong voice. "If you insist, you will be considered as enemies of the Rakkor, and thus treated as such". Nezbak looked nervously at the monk, then at the man, and again at the monk. The resolution on his mentor's face made him feel relief...or he thought that.

"Don't worry young man! May I ask your name?", said the monk with a timid smile. The guard doubted for a moment before saying his name.

"I'm Hector, guardian of the Solari high temple. And who are you?".

"I'm just a wandering monk around this lands. I don't intend to take much of your time. However", he pulled Nezbak, "this is Nezbak, my young apprentice, and he wishes to take the trial of Mount Targon". Nezbak reacted late to his mentor's statement. He nodded at first, but stopped at the middle of the action, realizing what his mentor said.

"WHAT?!". A desperate Nezbak was trying to get out of his grip, but his master was far stronger.

"Excuse us for a minute", said his mentor again with a timid smile. He dragged Nezbak behind an old house and released him. Nezbak tried to escape uselessly, as his mentor just grabbed him and pulled him again and again. He finally grabbed Nezbak by his shirt and didn't let go. "Stop for a moment! I'm to old for this!". Nezbak then stopped, but the shock was still strong.

"Of course it was for that. With you nothing can be a peaceful travel. You and your obsession with training. And you still haven't helped me immprove my magic. I'm going to die here, there is no way I can...", he got interrupted by a quick slap.

"Stop mumbling for a minute and listen". The severity of his mentor's voice made Nezbak shut up, but he was still shaking. His mentor sighed. "Indeed, I brought you here to continue with your training. You are strong, both physicaly and spiritualy, but not mentaly". He seated down on a small log that was laying around. "The Rakkor are famous for their abilty in battles, and even though they have the body of a mammoth, their true strength relies here", he signaled his head. "You remember that lesson right?".

"It doesn't matter the strength or size of the foe, with intelligence he can be defeated". Nezbak had a flashback from the bandit that killed his father, but covered in blood and with an expression of agony. "But I don't think intelligence has something to do with the trial". His mentor smiled.

"You are still young and stubborn. Intelligence is not the only manifestation of your mind but also concentration and will, both important for the use of magic". Nezbak's face enlightened.

"Do you mean that..."

"Yes. After this, I'll teach you the advance use of magic. And don't worry, the trial is really dangerous if you have to climb to the temple, wich is only done if you manage to pass the trial. I don't know how hard it will be but don't let fear take over you and fail on purpose. I want you to do your best and prove me how the training has been of help". He extended his hand to Nezbak. His only reaction was to smile.

"I'll do my best sir". He shook his hand filled of enthusiasm. "But can we eat and rest first? I'm starving right now...". The monk laughed loudly.

"You haven't changed at all. Now Nezbak, wake..."

"...up!". His mentor's calm voice was substituted by Malzahar's evil voice. "Wake up summoner, it's morning already!". It took a while for Nezbak to completely awake, and then worry took over him.

"Did I fall asleep!?". He tried to remember when.

"You did, and profoundly I must add". Malzahar was on his feet, beside him. "I could have woke you up, but it didn't seemed right. You were mumbling something and I was considerate enough to not interrupt your sleep or take over your mind". Nezbak knew Malzahar was smiling. He was correct after all.

"I think I should thank you". He slowly stand up, stretching his body.

"It is to much if I ask what was your dream about?". The question took Nezbak by surprise. Malzahar was showing actual interest...maybe a sign of empathy.

"About the first time I came here, with my master. An Ionan monk that never finished training but still took me as his pupile". He left out a small laugh. "The funny part is that he always tried to taught me about patience and monk's morality when he was the first one to break those rules".

"An interesting man. Is he dead?". Nezbak looked at Malzahar, who just shrugged. "In those times of war everybody could die".

"He is alive, completing his training in Ionia, thanks for asking". He looked around, and then looked up. There was still a lot of way to go, and the sooner they ended the better for both. "Let's keep going. If we are lucky, we will reach the temple in two full days".

The rutine continued as the day before. They walked following tha faint remains of the path and drawing a rune every now and then. Malhazar, even thought frustrated, managed to deal with it as it was his only option to leave the mountain as soon as possible. Also, he realized that the main reason of his annoyance was Mount Targon itself, wich was surrounded by ancient magic that could affect the mind of the weak. Malzahar's pride was in place, so he was resolute to defeat the mount and prove himself more powerful.

During their ascension, words were few, as if none of them wanted to get distracted from their main objective. Not that they were thinking about their respective partner, but they knew that any sign of weakness was fatal, as it seemed the magic was hunting them like a wild animal hunts it's prey.

It started to get dark and there was no sign of the temple nearby. While Nezbak just sighed, Malzahar mumbled slurs everywhere, hoping deep inside that the solari priests or the Mount could hear him. It wasn't long until they mounted camp for the second night.

They were both exhausted. Malzahar couldn't even meditate. Even though he had immortality, he wasn't excemp from mortals afflictions but it was strange he could feel that way. Nezbak was laying on the ground again, but he didn't fall asleep. For his surprise, Malzahar was sitting on a rock.

It kept silent for some minutes until Malzahar's curiosity got ahead of himself.

"I remember you said that you've already done the trial succesfully, am I right?". Nezbak sat and looked at Malzahar.

"I did, when I came here with my mentor"

"Your mentor...may I ask about him? How he was?". Nezbak searched on his past memories about his master. It had been a long time since they last met, and the incident in Icathia affected him.

"I can't say much", he finally said. "He was completely opposite from any ionian monk. He...enjoyed the mundane pleasures, to say it that way. And in excess". He couldn't avoid to smile while remembering him. "But he was wise, and unnaturally strong for a man of his age. He was my professor and trainer during eight years, so I can easily claim that all I am is thanks to him".

"And does he know about what happened in Icathia?". Nezbak stared at him with the corner of his eye and frowned. "I'll take that as a no". Those were all the questions. The rest of the night was peaceful and quiet, with an star filled sky. However, Malzahar's questions kept Nezbak remembering his travel to that same place...

"I have good news for you Nezy!", said the monk while they were taking breakfast on the inn they stayed.

"I told you not to call me Nezy false monk". A quick slap was the answer, with enough strength to throw him out of his chair.

"And you know you must call me mentor". Nezbak caressed his left cheek, where the slap hit.

"You don't have to be so aggresive, specially if you are a monk..." another slap. This time, Nezbak managed to dodge it and looked at his mentor peeling his eyes.

"And you don't have to be so arrogant...and I'm not a monk so I do whatever I want". Nezbak sighed and mumbled low enough so his mentor couldn't hear him.

"You don't even know what you are..." a slap from the other side found it's mark. Nezbak stood up again. "What did I say!?"

"I don't know, but surely something bad. Now sit, we are taking breakfast". Nezbak obeyed his mentor, fulminating him with his eyes. "Your trial will start today at midday, or at least that's what Hector told me. He will supervise your trial and also gave me permition to watch". Nezbak swallowed.

"I don't know if that was supposed to be comforting"

"Take it as you want", said his mentor waving his hand, "but I will be able to rate your training after all. As far as I know, the trial consists specially in physical and mental resistance combined. Apparently determines your will and courage". He looked at Nezbak in the eyes. "I trust you can do it. Remember, don't try to fail on purpose because I will notice, but don't overexceed or you might die".

Nezbak gulp. He was nervous and had all the reasons to be. He was about to face a trial made by Rakkors to test Rakkors. The monk was right, he could die. Before the trial, he threw up all his breakfast along with bile.

* * *

 **There you have it! I know I promised a longer chapter, and it was my plan. But, I also didn't want to overexceed the chapter and make it heavy for you. But this time you can expect a chapter a week! See you next time.**

 **By the way, you may notice the "part 1". This means that there will be a few chapters that narrate a bit of Nezbak's story, like this one. Everyone of them will be called "The Past (part x)".**


	17. Mount Targon (part 1)

**Welcome back! Nothing much to say in this occasion, so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Mount Targon (part 1)**

They reached the temple on the third day up the mountain. Nezbak's runes kept them on the right track so they were able to keep a constant pace.

Both summoner and champion sighed of relief when they saw the temple raising in the distance and it was until then that Nezbak realized that he had not eaten at all. Malzahar was immortal and eating was not a priority for him, but Nezbak was still a mortal human, and he soon felt the cramps in his stomach due to the lack of food. His first reaction was to hold his abdomen and lean forwards in his desperation to control the pain. Malzahar just moved aside and looked at him with surprise.

"Is that a ritual of some sort? Are you showing your respects or something?". The pain in his stomach didn't even let Nezbak speak correctly, so he made a combination of a whisper and a grunt when he talked.

"I'm hungry...". Malzahar kept looking at him and puffed.

"Mortals are pathetic. Let's continue, we are almost there". Malzahar went straight to the temple and didn't notice when Nezbak fell on his knees. Nezbak was trying to control the pain, yet still he was unable to.

"Wait...", he tried to scream at Malzahar. Apparently, he managed to hear him and turned around, and found Nezbak crawling towards him with a hand still over his stomach. He sighed.

"Don't you think you are overreacting a bit...to much?". Nezbak's answer was just a muffled scream, seeking help from the Prophet. "No no, you can still move". This time there was no reaction. "Summoner?" He approached slightly to him and pushed him with his foot. Nothing happened. This time he kicked him and just heard an small noise from Nezbak. "Oh".

Malzahar was mumbling and cursing everything and everyone while he dragged a semi-unconscious Nezbak, who was unable to move. For Malzahar surprise, Nezbak weighed more than he had imagined, even though Nezbak was thin. Also, carrying him was a more suitable and less exhausting method, but his pride didn't let him do it.

Just before reaching the temple, bald men in golden robes with white ornaments went towards them from inside the temple. The were only five, and the one in the center had a golden necklace around his neck, falling to his chest; his eyes were almost black, but had a warming smile and he was about ten years older than Nezbak, but some wrinckles were visible on his face. He then greeted them.

"Welcome, travellers, to the Solari High Temple. We were..." he interrupted himself when his mind analysed the strange scene before his eyes.

A floating man wich was completely influenced by evil was dragging an unconscious man, who was mumbling innaudible words. He tried to speak but Malzahar did first.

"Finally. This man needs to eat". He let Nezbak go. He noticed the confused look on the man. "Just do it".

The priest reacted and ordered the other men to carry Nezbak inside. Malzahar tried to go behind them, but was stopped by the man with the necklace.

"Stop there, spawn of the Void. You are not permited to enter this sacred place". He heard Malzahar laugh deeply.

"And I suppose you can stop me?". The priest suddenly felt nervous. Not that he distrusted his own abilities, but the influence of the Void was astounding around him. "I guess so. Excuse me, mortal".

It wasn't long until Nezbak was chewing the salted pork and cheese they brought him with tears in his eyes. Even though the snack was simple, it felt like eating a strange delicacy of a fancy tabern, specially being in the middle of nowhere. The high priest, who was the one carrying the ornamented necklace was looking at the strange couple.

The Institute informed them a few days ago that some representatives were on their way to accomplish an important assignment, wich was hidden to the priests. After saving the life of one of them, he felt he could pressure the issue.

"I really hope you feel relieved, summoner...", Nezbak answered with his full mouth.

"Nesbak. I am, yor werchip", he finally swallowed. "The ascension made me forget completely about basic needs". The priest made a gesture with his hand, waving it a bit.

"It is a pleasure to help those in need, specially if you survived the mount...and don't be so formal. You can call me Androm"

"I understand. I was just following the Rakkor traditions. What happened to the last high priest?". Nezbak heard sad expressions among the monks around them. Androm face didn't change, but his voice denoted sadness.

"Our Master was offered as a sacrifice to our gods by Targon. Now, he fulfills his duties alongside them".

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good man, who also helped me when I reached this place some years ago". Silence took over the room, wich was broke swiftly by Malzahar.

"I couldn't avoid noticing that it was the Mount that killed him. How did it happen?" Androm looked at Malzahar harshly and responded to Nezbak.

"I don't understand why we have to give refuge to such a foul creature, summoner Nezbak". He got surprised when Nezbak looked seriously at him.

"The foul creature is Malzahar, someone you must know by his fame. And as long as I have knowledge, the Institute warned you about our visit". Androm made a grimace of discontent and spoke loudly.

"I would have no objections if they had warned us about him, or at least tell us what's the matter that brought you here in the first place". Nezbak looked at Malzahar, wich made a gesture meaning "whatever".

"If the Institute didn't tell them, I'm not sure I have the permission to do so", he thought.

"Also, the death of the last High priest probably is due to the artifact we are looking for".

"Get out of my head Malzahar!" The sudden meddling made Nezbak jump of his seat. "But I think you might be right". They maintained silent for a few seconds.

"You know I don't care, but maybe telling them what we are searching may give us a lead". Nezbak looked at Malzahar and then sighed.

"Ok, it may not be in my power, but you have the right to know". He took a deep breath. "Me and Malzahar have been sent by the Institue to recover a magical artifact suspected to be here. The question made by my insensitive partner was not malevolent curiosity. He was searching any lead you could give us". Nezbak heard some mumblings around him, and noticed how Androm paled. "Weird things have happened in the Mount isn't it?" Androm looked at Nezbak and sighed.

"Targon has been more aggresive lately. It is attacking everyone and everything that gets to close to the peak, including us. Our dear master got caught in a collapse while trying to perform the usual ceremony".

This time an absolute silence got over the room. There was not a single mumbling, or any air coming in. Nezbak held a shiver. Androm spoke again.

"I guess you are familiar with the legends around Targon". Nezbak nodded. "This is something only the few men in the Solari High Temple know". He stopped. It was not a normal pause, it was a moment of extreme hessitation.

"According to the legends, Targon is basically an ancient living entity that rermind us the great secrets hidden in Valoran and all Runeterra. But the truth behind everything is something we call Targon's Heart".

"Targon's Heart?", Malzahar asked skeptically. Androm looked calmly at him.

"Yes, the Heart. At the peak of Targon, there is a shrine, very ancient. We don't know who build it or how long it has been there. We only know it has been there for centuries.

Outside of the shrine you can feel an intimidating magic from within it. We have never got inside because we fear what we might find. In the beggining, our ancestors took it as a signal from the gods to create the Solari High Temple and venerate the shrine and Targon as their pillar of faith. Nowadays, we know that our gods didn't create that but we kept the tradition alive.

We also noticed that all the magic you can feel around Targon is made because of what's inside the shrine, and that the countless people that have died coming here is due to the defensive method of it. However, we thought that wathever was inside the shrine was a living entity, and we made ceremonies and sacrifices to please it.

When our master died, we knew that something was wrong, and that the magic was going out of control. Since then we haven't returned to the shrine, fearing our dear lifes". Androm finished and sighed again. He then looked up and saw Nezbak with a hand on his chin, thinking.

"Well, that's a problem", he said. "It is obvious that the thing we are looking for is inside the shrine, but I never thought it could be a sacred place for you". Androm denied with his head.

"That place is no longer sacred for us. Instead, we fear for the lifes of everybody surrounding Targon". He took his necklace off and showed them unnatural wounds around his neck and over his chest.

"We have been trying to fend off the danger by any means necessary, but I don't think we can hold any longer". He got up a approached Nezbak. "Whatever you must do, do it before its to late". This time Malzahar spoke.

"I say that we must do this as soon as possible summoner". Nezbak looked at Malzahar and nodded.

"It is too dangerous. When can you take us to the shrine?". Androm smiled, filled with relief.

"Whenever you are ready".

* * *

 **There it is, chapter 15. I can't believe I've reached this far. And I can't believe that you guys/girls/other gender really like it! See you next time!**


	18. Mount Targon (part 2)

**Hello again! I'm really sorry for leaving this for so much time. Free time is not as free as it seems. Still, I managed to write this and I'm sure you will like it. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Mount Targon (part 2)  
**

They followed Androm higher on the Mount, towards the peak. As the high priest said, the energy became stronger with each step they took, and it was soon until Nezbak and Malzahar realized the fright of the priests towards that location.

At first, the magic that could be felt was similar to the one down the path: tried to lure wanderers away or made them go crazy. The change on the ambient was crushing. From the common strong winds surrounding Targon, it went to an almost complete calm. Peace before the storm. When they reached that part, Androm stopped and hesitated.

"Is everything alright?", asked Nezbak. Androm was obviously struggling wether he shall continue due to his duties or obey his instincts and go back. He reacted again when he felt Nezbak's hand on his shoulder.

"Androm, you can return now. We can manage ourselves from here". Androm delivered a weak smile.

"I'd be happy if I just run away, but this is my duty as high priest. I promised I'll guide you to the shrine, and that's what I'm doing". With a sigh, he stepped forward. As expected, the shrine wasn't far from there.

The shrine was ancient, as Androm said before. The materials and architecture used were nothing similar to any Rakkor ruins or from any other known civilization. However, Nezbak felt a shiver going down his spine after recognizing the strange structure. He nervously looked at Malzahar, wich was looking intensively towards it.

"Malzahar...", his voice broke long enough for Malzahar to finish the statement.

"Indeed". He turned his gaze to Androm. "Not that I care about you, but if you want to live you better go now. We will handle it from here". Androm was about to protest until he saw Nezbak's anxious face. He just nodded, wished them luck and returned to the temple. Once gone, both of them still waited over a minute.

"So Icathia is far more antique that anyone anticipated. Any ideas Prophet?"

"None. Never went through my head that Icathia reached this regions...", doubt covered Malzahar's eyes.

"So the Void does hide things from you", Nezbak tried to joke, expecting any reaction from the champion.

"No", Malzahar said with an extremely cold and serious tone, "the Void just told me that they ignored their existence until now". Both remained silent for a few seconds. Finally, Nezbak started to walk towards the shrine, whistling a song. Malzahar stared at Nezbak, wich noticed the glare.

"We can stand there over a year and nothing may happen or we go there, take the artifact and go back to the Institute". He got closer. "I'd rather finish this qui...", he got interrupted by an abrupt wave of magic pushing him all the way back to where Malzahar was. He laid on the ground with his eyes wide open. Somehow, that relaxed them both and started to laugh.

"That bastard", said Nezbak while he sat. "It scared me more than it hurt!".

"Curious how you call yourself an adventurer yet being so naive", said Malzahar mocking him.

"Yeah yeah. At least we know it isn't paranoia". He got up and shake off his cape. "So, what we learned: is icathian and will push us when we get close. How useful".

"We may try to counter the energy wave with our own magic".

"Mmm, the blow was pretty powerful..." Malzahar was already moving towards the shrine, "...to lift me several units". Nezbak just waited the moment he saw Malzahar flying back. To his surprise, when the shrine expelled another wave, Malzahar just stood there. Worried and curious, Nezbak approached him.

Malzahar was tense. And not tense like flexing, but as if he carried something extremely heavy. The veins in his forearms and forehead were pulsating and between the blue light from his eyes it could be seen some red.

"Malzahar...are you going to die? If so, give me that knife of yours".

"Idiot...", Nezbak noticed the extreme effort from Malzahar while he talked. "I managed to...retain...the energy from the shrine...but not for long...you better get the artifact...while I can resist...". Without hesitation, Nezbak headed to the shrine expecting another surprise. However, he reached the doors without a problem.

His hand reached the handle and everything went black in the middle of thousands of screams inside his head.

He wasn't unconscious but all his senses were blocked, while the voices became stronger and crawled slowly deeper in his mind. He tried to resist futilely, and soon enough visions from his past passed by his eyes. The burning caravan, his father being stabbed, the bandit leader...a little girl. Suddenly, a vision of his mentor appeared.

"Though you are so naive, stuborn and disrespectful, you triumphed. I must congratulate you". The calm gaze of his mentor became serious. "All that to be depraved by the Void, young man? That's not what I taught you. Wake up!".

Nezbak recovered his senses for a moment and took advantage to reach the door handle while an indescribable pain kept crawling through his head. Every milimeter he proceeded, tha pain became more piercing. He had to throw himself to open the shrine. When he did, the voices disappeared as fast as they began.

Apparently, it also stopped the energy Malzahar was containing, as Nezbak heard him fall to his knees between the rock.

Inside the shrine, there was a golden collar. Somehow similar to shuriman jewelry, but with adorments that resembled Demacia, a large saphire rested in the middle and two spikes around it. Nezbak took a chest that was inside the shrine and put the collar inside. Then, he fainted.

He woke up just a few seconds after. Malzahar was already beside him inspecting the artifact. He noticed Nezbak waking up.

"What took you so long?".

"You know, nobody can faint faster..."

"Not now, you imbecile. Before." Nezbak tried to remember.

"It defended. Attacked my mind as the Void usually does but far more powerful". He remembered the visions from minutes ago. "Do you know any sealments?". Malzahar stared at him.

"Does it look like I know any?".

"Well, you are a "sage". Aren't you supposed to know at least basic sealments?"

"Leave that to Ryze, not me. I prefer practice, not theory". Nezbak sighed.

"Let's go back to the temple and ask Androm".

Middway, Androm was heading towards them with other priests. His face expressed worry and then transformed to relieve when he saw them both. They scorted them back to temple and noticed that it was getting dark already. Apparently, what it seemed mere minutes to Nezbak and Malzahar was actually half the day.

"When I left you", said Androm, "it was two hours past midday. When the dusk came and you didn't return, I feared the worst and decided to go up there and do what I could". Nezbak and Malzahar looked to each other.

"Manipulation of time...interesting".

"Now we have some questions for Ryze". Nezbak turned to Androm. "Inside the shrine was a golden collar, apparently the focus of all the dangerous magic. Just to let you know, both the shrine and the collar are icathian". Silence took over the temple. Androm simply gulped.

"Icathian...how?". Nezbak shrugged.

"I would lie if I say anything. Icathia is more ancient than anyone thought. For the same reason, we need you to put a sealment on it so we can take it back to the Institute without another occurrence". Nezbak handled the small chest to Androm. He nodded.

"I understand...it will take time to make seals strong enough to nullify it. Please be patient". He took the chest and signalled the other priests to follow him.

The moment they left, Nezbak relaxed and laid on a nearby sofa. He noticed how Malzahar sighed and sat in the ground as if he relaxed, something that he thought was impossible.

"Any thoughts on this first assignment?"

"Many. I want to annihilate Kolminye when we return, and force Ryze to stick that deep into himself". He snorted something similar to a muffled laugh. "This was supposed to be easy and fast".

"Well, sorry to ruin your vacations Malzy"

"Call me that again and you will suffer an accident when we get back to the town". Nezbak laughed, and started to remember the visions.

"Fricking Void", he thought. "Those were memories from long ago...memories I wanted to forget". He remembered what his mentor told him when he returned from climbing Targon, and smiled. "Thanks oldie, you saved me again". He felt asleep while ghost of his past haunted his dreams.

He woke up abruptly, sweating, and with a troubled breathing. He looked around nervously, without recognizing where he were. He tried to stand up but almost instantly felt a sharp pain on his head, and the influence of the Void expanding aggressively inside of him. He looked at his left arm and saw the blue marks shining brightly and short after he felt paralized. Once again, after two years, he felt powerless and scared. The Void crawled inside his mind, consuming every memory on its path.

"What now what now what now...", he was thinking as fast as he could what he may be able to do. The influence became stronger and stronger and he started to feel how the Void was continously taking over his mind. It was when the Void reached the memories of his family when he reacted. "No you won't bastard!".

He pushed the Void back with all his strength, creating several walls to prevent it to go further. Then, with all his might, attacked the Void and started to recover himself little by little. More concentrated, he knew he was in a trance just like in Icathia, but this time he wouldn't need to cut a limb to scape.

He mustered power in his right hand and quickly casted smite on his chest, not powerful enough to damage him but useful to get on his senses again. He remained quiet for a few minutes, prepared for another assault, until it became obvious it was enough for the night. He looked at his left hand, putting it up, and remembered again what happened in Icathia.

"This has been the most powerful assault since then...but still not strong enough". He searched at Malzahar, and discovered him profoundly asleep on the ground. "Convenient, asshole". What ocurred got him thinking for the rest of the night, unable to going back to sleep.

Androm went inside with the first light of the morning, and was surprised to find both champion and summoner awake packing all up. Both noticed him.

"Androm!", said Nezbak, "Was there any trouble with the seal?".

"Not at all, and that's why I came here". He took out the little chest from his robes and handed it to Nezbak. "It should be completely safe until you reach the Institute". Nezbak looked at him and shook his hand.

"Thanks for everything Androm, we must leave now".

"Of course. We already made all the preparations for you to go through the teleporter..."

"Wait...teleporter?". His surprise made Androm laugh.

"Of course you don't know! We have multiple cases of lost adventurers who get lost and find the temple casually. That doesn't suppose a problem, but almost half die on their way down, so we decided to modernize a bit and installed a teleporter". Nezbak remained silent for a few seconds, formulating a question.

"Does it work both ways?"

"Of course! That's how we get our food and other materials".

"Oh really?". An image of Hector laughing at the tavern with other Rakkor came to his mind, alongside Leon. "I'm killing Hector when we return".

"I favour that", Malzahar said. "Ready to go, summoner?". Nezbak simply nodded. They thanked Androm for everything he did, or at least Nezbak. Malzahar just snorted, and then they went inside the teleporter back to the small town.

* * *

 **First artifact recovered! Of how many? Don't worry, I have it kind of planned. By the way, maybe at the end of this week I may be able to make up for the two months of no updates. Be looking forward to it! Until the next time.**


	19. The past (part 2) - Knowing your friends

**Hello again! Yes, the moment I uploaded chapter 16 I started writing this to do as much as I can before I get tired or my obligations crumble me. Enjoy this new chapter!  
**

 **P.S: For the guy that asked me about Malzy's dagger, I searched it up and found some interesting stories about it. I'll probably add it sometime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - The past (part 2) - Knowing your friends  
**

The town was basically the same as when they left. The difference was that the inn was full of life, people singing and laughing could be heard from where they were standing.

"It seems they already started". Nezbak frowned. "Are you as powerful out here as in the Fields?"

"Don't you dare understimate me mortal". Hatred was obvious in his voice, and both went straight to the inn. When they got closer, they were able to hear a profound burst of laughter. Hector finished telling again for the third time the way he fooled those outsiders. The rakkor had a dark humor, specially taking account that they could have died.

They looked at each other, nodded, and opened the door with a slam. Due to how entertained everybody was, nobody noticed them...except for Leon, which instantly got pale.

"Let's unleash chaos Malzy"

"Just for this once, I won't say anything about that". Both started to gather an enormous ammount of magic, while a panicked Leon tried to reach the nearest exit while screaming "WAIT!". Next thing, a strong flash and a soundlike explosion covered the whole town, alongside the confused screams of men and women.

"I'm glad you're safe, chosen Nezbak". Hector returned to his guard role when the confusion settled down, and everybody returned to their normal day by day activities, but most of them now scorched.

"Save your hypocrisy you rakkor piece of..." Malzahar mumbled.

"You rakkors have an strange sense of humor, isn't it Leon?", said Nezbak. Leon, who was also scorched, laughed sarcastically, followed by a subtle "idiots". Hector retained a smile, even though he faked a look of remorse. "Well then, we will go now. Oh, I remember now. The Institute's medic is also named Hector, and is totally different from you. I don't think you care, but it popped in my mind". Nezbak turned to Leon. "And you...I have a lot of questions".

"I knew you would. Then let's make a deal. One question for one question. Believe it or not, you are a complete mistery for everyone in the League".

"Ok, I don't see any problem. Deal". Both summoners shook hands, and then the group returned to the teleporter.

While on the way back, they decided to settle for the night. Malzahar, as common, decided to meditate and left the summoners to their business. However, he was attentive to their chatter.

"Well then, my rakkor friend. Who shall begin?"

"Me. I wanted to ask this since you got in the League. What's your story?"

"Mine? Is really long. You must be specific, or I may give you the short version"

"The short version will be suficient for now. I just now that you are shuriman with black clothes and that creepy leather gauntlet". Nezbak left out a weak laugh.

"Ok, sit down. This might take a while, even for the short version"

"As you said, I was born in Shurima, place of birth of one of the greatest ancient empires of Valoran. And as all shuriman, I was born inside one of the many travelling caravans that wander around the desert. These caravans, normally, travel to various points around the desert to sell merchandise to wanderers and merchants, and that way we can keep our economy. My caravan, specially, was famous for their weapons manufacture, and sometimes mercenary work. My father was in fact the leader and therefore captain of the caravan".

"However, one day, we stopped by an oasis, and trusting our knowledge and experience, we let our guard down. That same night, a group of bandits, noxian deserters, as it normally is, attacked us by surprise and...", Nezbak's voice started to cut a bit, "they massacred the caravan entirely, not leting even women or children alive". Nezbak pulled down his shemagh, showing Leon the deep scar on the left side of his neck.

"This scar was made by the bandit leader, and it goes all the way across my torso. My father put on resistance and killed some of them, and of course he didn't like it. So, in order to torment my father for what he did, he decided to kill his son in front of him. I was ten years old when that happened. However, I didn't die immediately, so I saw how my father's throat was cut while he screamed out of fury and suffering...and my mother, I don't know what happened, I never saw her body...and I think is better that way. I don't want to think what they did to her before killing her in cold blood".

A death silence travelled across the camp, and a heavy aura was felt after Nezbak talked. Leon had his eyes wide open, looking directly to the fire they made, and a cold sweat shined with the dancing flames. The tension was also in Malzahar, which listened carefully to the story.

"Nezbak I...I'm really sorry...I never thought...", Nezbak raised a hand.

"Don't worry, it was immpossible for you to know. Obviously it still stings everytime I tell the story, but also, everytime I feel more relieved". Nezbak sighed. "But its not the end yet".

"When the morning came, for some reason, a man wandering nearby saw the smoke from the raid, and while he looked for survivors, he found me, barely breathing, clinging to life. What I remember next, when I woke up, was the smell of burning flesh and blood, alongside a unbearable pain on my body and the constant memory of the bandits that attacked us".

"For a whole week, the man looked after me, attending my wounds and feeding me. Then, I finally was able to wake up without the smell of death constantly assaulting me, and without any blinding pain. It took almost another week of futile efforts from the man trying to know my name until I finally decided to talk. A month after the attack, I could move. The man was a...how to say it...an ionian monk that never finished training because of his wanderlust. Even so, he always thought of life with the same perspective as them. He never told me his name".

"I told the man everything that happened while he listened carefuly what I said. Of course, as stuborn as I still am, demanded him to tell me who he was. After he told me, my mind remembered some books I read when I was younger about the impressive combat skill of the monks, and without doubting, I begged him to teach me".

"He inquired about my intentions, and I lied to him about wanted to avoid another tragedy like mine. I know he never believed it, but still trained me in combat, and also took me on his travels. He took me as an apprentice, and I accepted him as my mentor, even thought I was fixated with an objective"

"Every town, every post, city and even camp we found, I asked about the bandit group based on their leader, which haunted my dreams". Nezbak looked back at Leon, wich was completely absorted in the story.

"I think I already talked to much. Long story short, I tracked the bandits and killed them all when I was twelve, two years after the massacre. After that, remembering the shuriman lore, I swore to wear the black clothes of the loners and renegades of shuriman society. I remained travelling with the monk for other six years, when we both agreed there was nothing left for him to teach me. He returned to Ionia and continue his training, while I wandered around Valoran for another four years. And here I am".

Leon was astonished, from what Nezbak could see. When he finished, Leon just let out a lot of air.

"You really have story man. Mine is not that interesting...will you continue some other day?"

"When I feel like it, I will. But is enough for tonight. Is your turn now Leon. What's your story?". Leon laughed nervously.

"Well, is somewhat humiliating considering I'm a rakkor". He sighed.

"I was always a weird among the rakkor. Every other child would like to fight and play, but I always prefered to stay inside and read. Whenever I went out, it was for exploring the world. In a society were your physical capabilities are the equivalent of your usefulness for the community, I was considered a burden, even by my own family. A weakling who couldn't stand his ground nor look for himself".

"But one day, I discovered that I wasn't totally a good for nothing. I discovered I could do magic, a rare quality amongst rakkor. I was so excited, that I went everywhere bragging about my powers and showing them to everybody. But when you have a reputation, is hard to get away from it. What is a weakling kid that refuses to fight at the eyes of the mighty rakkor, who love the rush of adreline from a fight?"

"Fortunately, everything changed when Leona, the Radiant Dawn, was chosen as the heir of the Solari. A young woman, with all the qualities the rakkor admired, but neglected the violence of her own people, reaching the point of almost losing her own life for her beliefs. It was then when those counted rakkor that despised the absurd ammount of violence manifested by our people became somewhat tolerable, but only because they knew that when we reached the age enough to do the trials...the few that never wanted to fight, would probably die on the effort".

"Of course, dying was not a part of my plans, so before I reached that age, I ran away. I lived some years wandering as an outcast, a vagrant, until the Institute started recruiting new summoners after the war between Noxus and Ionia. I was eighteen by that time, and I spent four years without any guidance, but the Institute gave me hope"

"Trusting my magical abilities wich I kept immproving, I presented myself as a candidate...and didn't pass. I felt so frustrated and really believed that I was a good for nothing, until I heard that Leona became a champion".

"I told myself then, than if an idealist that was contrary to her peoples traditions became a champion, I could become a summoner. I spent a whole year preparing myself mentaly, getting better and better, and convincing myself that I was capable of everything. After that year, I returned to the Institute and finally got accpeted". Leon smiled, demonstrating satisfaction.

"Since then, the Institute has been my home. A place where I was accepted for what I am, and for what I believed. That's my story". Nezbak stayed quiet, thinking.

"So, basically, you have a crush on Leona..."

"What?"

"What?"

"What do you mean?! I'm telling you my story and you come up with that?!"

"Hey, it's logical for me! She basically saved you...twice. Not directly, but she did. It would be obvious for you to admire her, even to that extent"

"Oh, screw you. I'm sleepy already, good night"

"Hey, Leon, I was joking! Don't get so pumped up!"

"Uhm, you mortals are pathetic". Both summoners turned to Malzahar.

"So you were listening after all!", said Nezbak. "Then you owe us a story too!"

"I don't have to share anything with you, summoners".

"Yeah, whatever grumpy. You still owe us one!", said Leon.

The summoners laughed, and the tension from before began to vanish. However, there was a question going through Leon's mind since the beginning.

"Can I make a last question Nezbak?"

"If it doesn't involve another hour of story telling, of course"

"I don't think it will take long". Leon gulped, not knowing how delicate was the topic. "What happened to your arm?". Nezbak pretended indiferency, knowing beforehand that the question was unavoidable.

"This? It happened when I went before the bandits. I was just twelve after all, against a group of trained men. I use this gauntlet because I have a prosthesis made in Piltover, and not everyone is used to them".

"Well, it makes sense". Leon yawned. "It's late already. I'm going to sleep, good night".

Nezbak remained awake, thinking about his life, when Malzahar broke the silence.

"Will you ever tell anyone about it?". Nezbak remained quiet for a few seconds, making sure Leon was really asleep. His snores confirmed it.

"No if it isn't utterly necessary".

* * *

 **Another chapter, another step into the adventure. I hope you liked it! Oh, yes, the surprise I told you about? I'll tell you on chapter twenty! That way you can't hate me for leaving you for two months! I'm a genious! (I'm not)  
**


	20. Worries

**Hello! I'm writting this while eating hot dogs and drinking a beer. What better time could it be for writing?**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Worries  
**

"What was all that about Vessaria?!", Nezbak screamed. They returned to the Institute early in the morning, and Malzahar and Nezbak decided to have a little conversation with the high councilor and Ryze, while Leon just went straight to his room.

"There is no need to exasperate, young summoner. Everything went fine after all"

"You know perfectly that's not what I mean. You could have warned me about it without any trouble!". Ryze was standing next to Vessaria, waving his head slowly.

"I told you, high councilor. Only I can do this task"

"And you know perfectly we can't afford you to leave. And as you can see, they performed their work well enough. The artifact is safe within the Institute's walls and nobody was harmed along the way". She looked at Nezbak, frowning a little. "Right?"

"No madam..."

"High councilor, if you please". Nezbak snorted.

"No, high councilor. But that doesn't justify the lack of explanation". He and Vessaria maintained their sight, until Vessaria sighed.

"First, you give us a report of what happened there, and then you'll have what you want, understood? Take it or leave it". Nezbak looked at Malzahar, who was at the corner of the room, listening everything. He simply nodded.

"All right. We don't have another choice anyway". He took a seat in front of Vessaria's desk and started to talk. When he reached the part of the noxian group, Vessaria lifted her hand, signaling him to stop.

"Noxians, you say?". She looked at Ryze, who shared the same surprise as her.

"Yes, noxians. It seemed they were returning from the town, and tried to stop us from getting there". Nezbak kept quiet, thinking. "Even though they never told us about their real intentions, it was obvious they wanted to retrieve the artifact, going far enough to try and pretend be demacians, according to Hector. And that's not all. Demacia is also behind the artifacts..."

"Demacia?", exclaimed Vessaria. "Are you sure about that? Can you confirm that claim?". Nezbak just shrugged.

"Hector told us that the reason he knew the noxians were lying was because a demacian group reached that place before them. I can't personally confirm this claim, but Hector doesn't have a reason to lie". Vessaria took a hand to her forehead.

"This is troublesome, high councilor", said Ryze completely emotionless.

"Indeed. It is more than troublesome, is dangerous". Ryze then addressed to Nezbak.

"If they have knowledge about the artifacts, then that means they already hold at least one in their power, wich also means they know about the powerful magic these artifacts contain". Nobody talked, and Nezbak said what everybody was thinking.

"They want to recover the artifacts for their own to obtain power. This can be considered as a preparation for war against each other"

"The two titans of Valoran about to clash for the domain of the continent, provoking another Rune war", Vessaria finished. She opened a drawer of her desk and took out a small crystal, that she held in front of her. A few seconds later, a voice came out of the crystal.

"High councilor Vessaria, how may I serve you?"

"Cut it Heywan. This is serious, more serious than you can imagine"

"Well, it is not daily that you call me directly, so I guess it is"

"Just listen. Demacia and Noxus are searching for the artifacts. You know what that means right?". Heywan took a time to answer.

"I'm well aware of it Vessaria. But we can't confront their emisaries because they will deny everything, and could implicate a severe loss of political influence in Valoran".

"Right now, we must gather the Council of Equity to revise the situation. I'm contacting Kiersta in a moment..."

"Don't worry, I will do it. You finish what you are doing". Vessaria put down the crystal and rested on her chair.

"You can't say anything about this to anyone. If a single word comes out, the conflict can begin sooner and we wouldn't be able to handle the situation. You can leave". This time, Malzahar was the one to speak.

"You still owe us an explanation". Vessaria looked at him.

"Really? Right now?"

"Right now". Vessaria sighed again, much louder than before.

"You had to be so stubborn, isn't it? We know the artifacts are Icathian, all of them. For that same reason, only people with enough domain of their abilities can approach them. Hearing that Demacia and Noxus may have at least one artifact amazes me. We didn't told you anything because we were sure that the nature of the artifacts would lead you to renounce. You from your experience, and Malzahar for being the Void's prophet". Neither summoner or champion said anything.

"If that's enough for you, then I'll ask you to leave".

"How many more artifacts are there?", Nezbak asked.

"We are not sure. But don't worry, it won't take long before Ryze can head himslef to recover them. We just need a way to maintain the magic here constantly without destabilizing and sending the Institute straight to the Void".

"Wait a moment, Kolminye. You are using this unstable artifacts to maintain this magic?". Surprisingly, Malzahar was the one who asked.

"Don't worry. That's the other reason Ryze must stay here until then. He is an expert and he is able to stabilize the artifacts, fussioning them with the Institute's energy". Malzahar stared right to Vessaria's eyes.

"That's a dangerous game and you know it Kolminye". Vessaria didn't answer. She just returned the gaze to Malzahar.

"I told you what you wanted, now leave. You too Ryze". It was a direct order, so both champions retired without hesitaion, but Malzahar gave a last warning stare to Vessaria. Nezbak, however, stayed there.

"As far as I know, you are one-armed, not deaf. Leave"

"I need to tell you something". Vessaria was about to comply, but Nezbak's expression shut her up. "You know that I suffer assaults from the Void when I sleep right? When we were recovering the artifact, it defended and attacked my mind, trying to lure me to madness. However, something happened that night that worries me". He took air, and let it out slowly.

"I fell asleep, and as usual, the Void tried to atatck me. But this time...it was much more stronger than ever. It felt very similar as when I went to Icathia. However, it wasn't strong enough so I was able to push it out". Vessaria remained silent. "Could it be that the nature of the artifact affected me?"

"It can be an isolated case, a coincidence. But maybe, when the artifact defended, it weakend your mind enough for you to feel the assault stronger than normal". She lowered her head and looked at the little chest above her desk. "It's an hypothesis, but according to Ryze there is no relation between the artifacts and the Void, even though they are from Icathia. Anything else?"

"Yes, a last question. How do you plan to avoid the almost imminent war?". For his surprise, Vessaria smiled.

"We can also play dirty if we have to. That's all I'm saying. Now, if you please", she pointed the door, that opened alone.

"High councilor". The moment Nezbak stepped out, the door closed. "Just my luck", he thought before heading to his room.

Nezbak was amazed of how the next days went. It was almost as they never existed, and the League was so vast that everybody Nezbak asked answered that they thought they weren't summoned for a whole week. Also, there were no new matches programmed, and Nezbak just realized how bored could one get when there were no activities in the League.

He spent his time like he always did. Going to the almost always empty library and then contemplate the huge gardens. One day, lost in his thoughts, someone got near him, making a shadow that covered the sun.

"I don't know who you are but stay like that so you can cover me from the sun".

"Very funny summoner Nezbak. I got information of Kassadin and his summoner". Nezbak looked up and saw Twisted playing with his deck on his hands.

"Thank you Twisted", he got up. "So what can you tell me?"

"It was as summoner Leon said. He made a pact with a summoner, and they barely are seen around the Institue. However, they do participate actively in matches". Nezbak stayed quiet, waiting for Twisted to continue.

"His summoner is from Demacia, a member of the low nobility of the goverment and a mage of light; same as Ms. Lux, but far less powerful in both magic and political influence".

"That explains why they are rarely seen. A demacian noble and light mage going around with an almost crazy man who got captured by the Void".

"But it also explains why they are together". Twisted cleared his throat. "Kassadin hates the Void, and everybody on the League know it. Also, the objective of the light mages is to fight the Void with all their strength. Is as simple as teleport and yellow card. Both make the perfect combo". Nezbak nodded.

"The perfect combo to help me", he thought.

"I told what I discovered, I'll leave you alone now". He started to walk away and Nezbak stopped him.

"Do you have any idea where I can find him?"

"Her. You mean her. And no, I may have an slight level of foresight, but it's not as accurate. Until next time summoner Nezbak". Their little converstaion left Nezbak thinking the rest of the day.

"A female light mage summoner?!", Leon exclamined. The next day, Nezbak decided it was fair to let Leon know the discovery from the day before. "That's a weird couple"

"Maybe at first but not when you think about it". They were walking around the city, taking advantage of their free day. They accorded to meet Grimur in a tabern, where they will talk about the travel. Not like they decided to, but Grimur insisted, being the only other summoner to know about their whole week leave.

They kept walking for a few minutes, until they reached the place. It was in an alley, far away from all the turmoil, perfect for the illegal trades and contracts.

"What the void Grimur? This is where he goes everynight?", Leon asked.

"Well, we must trust him, don't we?" - "But to be honest, why it had to be here?", he thougth.

They both stared at the old and almost broken door, nodded and went in. It was a dark place, with so few people that you could count them with your hands. There were men at the tables, staring menacingly to the newcommers. It was, indeed, the perfect place for illegal business. One figure approached to them, making both summoners nervous.

"I'm glad you're here guys! Come, follow me". Grimur walked to one of the tables, hidden in a corner, far away from the other people. They followed him and sat down.

"Grimur, the next time do you a shit like that, I'll blow your head off". Leon was extremely nervous, and watching the large figure approaching them made him even more uneasy.

"Relax. Nothing bad happened. Just don't mess with the others". The other people gave a final stare and then continued their chattering. "I brought you here", he said almost whispering, "because I know that you went on League's secret business. This place is perfect to tell me about it because there is so few people who are not interested at all in some young summoners like us". Leon and Nezbak looked at each other, and Nezbak looked around. Grimur was right, nobody seemed interested in them.

The tabern keeper went to them and asked them what they wanted. The three of them just ordered ale. He delivered them their drinks, and when they made sure he was far enough, they started to tell Grimur what happened in Mount Targon.

Leon complemented the story until when Nezbak and Malzahar climbed the Mount, and Nezbak made sure not to mention the night assault from the Void when they returned. They laughed when they told him about the little accident at the town's inn, and then proceeded to tell him their life stories. Just as Leon, Grimur was completely astonished by Nezbak's story, and as he was about to apologize, Nezbak told him not to.

"For Hel and Ragnarök, now I have to tell you my life story some other time. And is far less interesting than any of you". They continued talking for several hours, and Nezbak finally reached the conversation with Vessaria. He warned them first not to mention it to everybody, and when he finished, Grimur and Leon were pale.

"And you can't tell anybody about it, agree?", Nezbak finished.

"Of course, of course...I never saw the prospect of a war so near, specially because it hasn't been long since the noxian invasion", Grimur said.

"Well, Demacia might think that after that war, Noxus is weak and therefore vulnerable to an invasion. But it's obvious they don't have an embassy there to know they are wrong". Leon finished his drink in one go. "I think I'll need another one"

"Make that two", Grimur added.

They left when it was dusk, so they headed to the Institute without hesitation. When they got there, thay saw that the common room was full of summoners, watching the match board. There were so many that they were unable to see what caused the conmotion.

"Grimur!", shouted a woman while waving at them.

"Alicia! What is going on here?!". He had to scream because the conmotion was loud.

"The matches has been decided! There is a big surprise for the tomorrow match!". Grimur snarled, while he pushed the people around. Leon and Nezbak followed him.

They finally managed to reach the match board. Nezbak looked at the team compositions, and saw that his team was the same as his first match. Leon with Kindred, Grimur with Volibear, Alicia with Ezreal, Zjeol with Taric...and him with Malzahar. He just sighed.

"Well, I'm paired with Malzahar again. But at least I'm fighting with you guys...", he saw Grimur and Leon with their mouths open. He looked at the match board, searching what made them get like that, and he saw it.

Kassadin was there.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished for you guys. Two more and we reach twenty chapters! I'm excited.**


	21. Stress solution

**Here we go. Another one. I must keep it going if I want to reach twenty chapters before the week ends, so lets get started already!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Stress solution  
**

"You are so unlucky. Malzahar will go crazy when he sees Kassadin". Those were the first words from Leon as they finally left the cluster of people watching the match board.

Everybody was excited about the confrontation between Malzahar and Kassadin. They always got intense in the match, and always ended up dissobeing their summoners just to kill each other, no matter the cost. From what Leon told him, last Malzahar's summoner and all before him had abandoned after their first match against Kassadin, and it went both ways.

"Be honest, it can't be so bad. They just need someone who puts them in their place". Nezbak was trying to convince himself that he could be capable of controlling Malzahar.

"Nope. I think it goes the other way. After a match like that, the summoners paired with them went kind of crazy for a whole week before renouncing to ever fighting with them again"

"You know Leon, that's not the support I need"

"Nezbak is right Leon. We must give him confidence and trust in him because he will be a part of our team". He directed to Nezbak. "But that doesn't mean it will be hard...and surely painful"

"You are the best for raising the spirit aren't you? Don't worry boy, we will try to hold Malzahar from loosing control", Alicia said. She was accompanying them just to try to cheer Nezbak up, wich wasn't giving a good result. "But you still must be careful, there is no guarantee you'll get out completely sane"

"Okay, all of you, shut up. This is not working at all". They kept walking as they passed the sparring room. Nezbak walked back a bit just and stared at the empty room. "I could blow off some steam. Who's up for a fight?". The others turned to him and looked at each other.

"Really, a fight? You should be resting!", said Grimur while trying to reach Nezbak and pull him away.

"No no no no it's all right. I don't sleep much and I would love to wear off this stress building up. I mean, just if you want, I can do it by myself". Grimur looked at Nezbak and then at Alicia, seeking her help.

"Well, it would be unfair. We may be fighters, but our speciality is magic, so the sparring room is useless for us. We summoners have another room for practice fights". Leon and Grimur looked at Alicia with surprise. "What? I'm on for the stress relief. I didn't train for never using my skills!" Grimur sighed as he took a hand to his face.

"Very well, we'll do it. In fact, I would like to punch a wall right now. Leon, come"

"What? No! I'm not a fighter! And I suck at it!"

"We don't care. You can be the punching bag"

"Very funny Grimur. I'm not joking, can we just take a drink and laugh for whats left of the night?". Everybody ignored him as they made their way to the training room. "Oh screw you, I'm going!"

The training room was something completely different from what Nezbak imagined. It was kind of far from the main quarters, so if an accident ocurred the Institue wouldn't suffer any major damage. It was wide, far more wide than the sparring room, and it had no crates for weapons. It was made of stone and covered with magical crystals on each corner so it could resist the most powerful spells. It had a skylight, wich manipulated the room's light to the practicers will.

It was a dream for all summoners. A room where you could use your magic without limits or consequences.

"Why did you never tell me about this room?"

"Because it wasn't necessary. And also because you looked so happy in the sparring room".

"Well, thanks a lot Leon. Now my magic is kind of rusty". Grimur approached them.

"So, how this will be? One versus one, teams of two, handicap, tournament or turns?". Alicica was the one that spoke firts.

"It can't be teams of two because the one that gets Leon as teammate is an automatic handicap"

"Shut up"

"You are right. And Leon wouldn't be a challenge in any one on one fight..."

"Grimur, you too!"

"So, it is either turns or a three on one handicap". Nezbak shrugged and walked to the other side of the room.

"We all knew this was the answer, didn't we?". Grimur laughed at Nezbak's statement.

"You seem to confident about it. You are cheeky". He took off his summoners robes. He was shirtless, and more scars were across his body. He was big and muscular.

"Are all freljordians muscular Grimur?"

"Yes. We fight and hunt since we have reason, and if you don't adapt, you die on the cold of Freljord"

"That's soothing". The next to step on was Alicia.

"Just don't cry when you get hurt". She said as she took off her robes. She was wearing an sleevles shirt, strapped by a leather belt and long shorts. Nezbak didn't realize until then that she was wearing military like boots that almost reached her knee. Her body was slim and flexible. After a further examination, Nezbak saw something odd in her arms.

"You are staring to much. Something you like Nezbak?"

"Yes. What do you have around your arms?". She stretched a hand and showed and object that layed on her hand up her neck.

"Amplifiers. Gift from Piltover and upgraded by me". Then, everybody looked to Leon.

"What? Want me to take my clotehs off?". There was no answer. "Fine, fine". He took off his robes. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and dark pants. Nothing more. For everyones surprise, he was kind of chubby, with no sign of physical exercise in his body.

"Wow, you look thinner with the robes on", Grimur exclaimed.

"Shut it, let's start this". Now it was Nezbak's turn.

"Haha, we need to be equals". He took of his robes. He never changed his clothes, a reminder of his past, so there was no difference. He took his scimitars and put them aside with his robes. "If I use those, you will surely cry, but I need you in condition for tomorrow".

"And you're still being cheeky". Grimur instantly crouched and touched the ground, lifting it where Nezbak was. He could only react by rolling back, as a pillar of stone returned to it's original place.

"The void was that?! Give a freaking warning!". Grimur just laughed.

"It's a fight remember? And magic is permited without limits here. Also, this is handicap". Just at that moment Nezbak turned and saw Alicia behind him, launching a kick to his face wich he managed to block.

"How did you...?", he turned and saw how the Alicia standing next to Grimur vanished...or where Grimur was.

"Don't get distracted!". He felt how Grimur tackled him with his shoulder right on his ribs, sending him some units away. The impact took his breath away, as he realized he was really cheeky. Fortunately, Leon was way back, avoiding the fight. As he recovered, he felt a tremor under him and Alicia came out with a direct kick to his jaw. The kick just grazed him as he jumped back.

"You are taking turns you bastards!"

"Alicia and I entered the League at the same time so we know each others moves and thoughts. You are really on a disadvantage here", Grimur said while he thrashed his knuckles.

"We'll se about that, you hairy..." he turned quickly and blocked a kick from Alicia. Taking advantage, he grabbed her and launched her to where Grimur was. She landed graciously on her feet. "Same trick won't work. You never left the ground since Grimur made the initial attack. That's how you got behind me without noticing"

"You are a fast thinker. But that won't let you win...". She got interrupted by a surprise charge from Nezbak. He flashed towards them and hit Alicia's stomach with both palms while releasing energy, sending her away. It took Grimur some time to react, but Nezbak won his reflexes by giving him a high kick. Grimur didn't fall, but he lost balance.

"And you both talk to much", he said mockingly.

Grimur shouted and jumped boosting himself with magic to go higher. Nezbak was ready to avoid a falling Grimur until he saw an ice rock going straight to him. He tried to dodge and discovered something was retaining him. When he looked down, Alicia was holding his ankles.

"Going somewhere?". It was enough time for Nezbak to receive a blunt impact of ice to his chest and make him go down.

"You are full of surprises you fake atempt of bear". He slwoly got up as he felt the pain of the recent smash, but talking wasn't an option.

As he got up, Grimur was already charging to him while forming a maze out rock. Nezbak searched for Alicia but didn't find her, so he prepared for the perfect timing.

Just as Grimur was close, he felt how someone grabed him again. This time, he touched the hands and send a shock, making Alicia pop out momentarily out of the ground. Quickly, when Grimur was about to hit, he impulsed over Grimur, lifting Alicia to the perfect height to receive a blunt impact from Grimur's maze.

"Alicia!", Grimur shouted while Alicia was sent flying several units.

"Behind you". Nezbak swiftly striked Grimur's neck, knocking him down. It took a few minutes before they recovered.

"I really thought you got me. In fact, I'm sure I broke something...better said, you broke something", Nezbak said signaling Grimur, who answered with a laugh.

"It was the rush of the moment man. I'm sure it's just bruises, but I worry more about Alicia...". They looked at Alicia, which had a red bruise on the cheek Grimur hit, and was holding her right arm.

"Don't worry about me boys, I knew what I was getting into". She touched her cheek and winced. "Nothing a good old potion can't fix"

"Hope so. If not, I'll feel really bad about it". Grimur turned to Nezbak. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"What do you mean? You almost win"

"You think fast and create strategies as it's requiered for the ocassion. You also know how to combine physical attacks with magic, you are agile and with sharp reflexes. That's not an average fighter". This time, Leon was the one who talked. Grimur and Alicia frowned at him.

"Shut up. You didn't even help us"

"I'm a pacifist...and agressive pacifist on the Fields, but a pacifist". Nezbak just laughed. The stress was gone, and even though he was sore, he couldn't avoid feeling much better about the next day match.

"Thank you so much guys. I just hope you are equaly relaxed as me"

"Oh we are. It's not something some punches can't cure. Well, I have to leave. This bruises won't cure themselves". Alicia got up and said goodbye.

"I guess me too. The fight got me sleepy. See you tomorrow guys". Then, Grimur left.

Just Nezbak and Leon remained in the training room, wihtout talking. Finally, Nezbak asked.

"What is your magic specialization Leon?". Leon thought for a moment before answering.

"Nothing special to be honest. Why do you ask?"

"To know your abilities. I discovered that Grimur is an specialist of matter transformation, and Alicia with deceivement and surprise. They both use their abilitites to complement their lack of close quarters combat; as by myself, I'm specialized in manipulation of energy and a close quarters fighter. What are your abilities". Leon give some more thought, and finally responded.

"It would be element expertise. I can create and manipulate fire, water, lighting and more. As I said, nothing special". Leon just shrugged, while Nezbak was astonished.

"Nothing special? Just manipulation of fire, that's nothing special. All the elements? That's just overpowered!"

"You think so? I never gave it to much thought. Still, I never use it". They remained some more minutes there, enjoying the silence and tranquility of the room. Finally, Nezbak got up.

"I got to go now Leon. Have a good night"

"Yeah yeah. Be wary tomorrow. We would hate to see you on a week long coma"

"Leon, screw you"

* * *

 **Another chapter down! One more for chapter twenty! Look forward to it! Until next time!**


	22. Fear and Despair

**Hi guys...I know, it has been some time...I'm a liar and I feel bad. Now the surprise won't be so "surprise".  
**

 **I decided it is time to have a cover. I wanted you guys and girls to send me images via PM (self made or not) to put as cover of the story. If it is self-made, please specify your artistic name or username; if not, just how you want to be presented. You can send images until july ends. When it happens, the immediate chapter would present my top 3 elections, and for the first time, a cover. This said, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Fear and Despair  
**

Nezbak met his friends at the common room. He was feeling sore from the training he had, but he felt much more relaxed for the rest of the night. When he got there, they were ready to go, including Zjeol, who he had not seen in a long time. Alicia's face was back to normal, and the bruises were no longer visible. He couldn't tell if it was makeup or magic.

"Nezzy! How do you feel? Ready to get your mind squished by the greatest contempt and hatred towards an individual?". Grimur almost shouted, but it made everybody laugh. Being in a match were Malzahar and Kassadin would face was unnerving even for spectators.

"You bet it Grimur! I trust you'll take care of me while I'm in a coma!". Again, they laughed. It was logical, a reflex of nervousness seeking to feel safe.

"No, it was hard enough to see you under the potion's effect...I almost forgot about it"

"There is no need to remind me, thank you". He looked around, and saw the other summoners starting to get out, heading to the Fields. He took a deep sigh. "Should we go?"

The team headed out to the portal, talking and laughing along the way. However, Nezbak's thoughts were blinded by the fate of the other summoners. He managed to stay back with Leon and asked him what happened.

"Simple. They went crazy, both summoners"

"What a relief. Any details?". Leon took a few seconds to answer.

"From what we heard, the summoners couldn't withstand the Void that crawled inside those guys minds. Apparently they both lose control and don't care who they damage in their combat. Including allied champions"

"But isn't that regulated by the Institute? Friendly fire?"

"Yes, but it doesn't apply to these guys when they go all in. Their power can bend the rules of the League to their will, or the reports say so..."

"So neither of you have seen a match with Malzy and Kassadin?"

"Of course not. The last one happened years ago. It was so catastrophic that they banned them from the League some time and then prohibited them to fight in the same match. For security of champions, summoners and viewers." Nezbak felt a shiver down his spine.

"You've done it now Vessaria. What do you expect from this?", Nezbak thought. He didn't notice when they reached the portal.

"Nezbak, are you ready?", Alicia asked. He lifted his sight, and sighed again.

"More than ever..."

"Or before you start running!", Grimur shouted, interrupting him. At the same time, he pushed Nezbak into the portal, taking him to the Fields.

When he crossed, he felt he was at "Brewed Potions" again. Everybody stared at him, but not confusingly like that time, but with pity. As soon as the others appeared, everybody returned to what they were doing. Still, stares headed to the team couldn't be avoided.

"The ambient is lovely, uh?", Grimur said after he crossed.

"Pleasurable, indeed", Nezbak answered as they continued their way. The terraces were full, indicating that the match would begin soon. From the distance, Nezbak managed to hear a lot of whispers about the consequences of the last encounter between Malzahar and Kassadin. Nezbak gulped. The people who were there declared that they could hear the painful screams of the summoner.

"Nezbak", Grimur's voice made Nezbak stop concentrating in his worries, "don't believe everything they say".

"Thanks Grimur". As they got closer to the entrance of the structure where summoners stayed in the match, he felt cold sweat on his forehead along a small trembling. Was he afraid? Was he nervous? Did the Void had that permanent effect on him? On the contrary. He was excited. It had been long since he felt danger, that his body reacted alone to the adrenaline. He smiled faintly as they entered the place.

They got up the stairs and reached the hallway with the individual rooms for the summoners. The other team was already inside.

"Okay everyone! Lets go win this before Nezbak has a seizure!". Leon chanted a "HURRAH" as they went to their respective room. Nezbak saw the platform, already glowing with magic expecting the magical connection with the summoner. Malzahar was already there.

He remembered the first time he went to the fields, less than three months ago.

"It was so simple...or I was naive". He stood up on the platform and took a deep breath before canalizing the magical power. And then, the exalted feeling became the falling nightmare. He stopped abruptly. "Shit! I hate it!"

"Stop whining summoner. We have not even started". Nezbak got surprised by the calm of Malzahar's voice, as if he didn't know who their opponent was.

"You sound so...calm", he said, trying to reassure his suspicions.

"I don't have a reason not to"

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope it stays that way". Nezbak momentarily blocked his thoughts from Malzahar. "He doesn't know...yet". He opened his eyes once the dizziness went away and saw the beauty of the Rift in front of him. He looked around and saw the same champions of his first fight. He could tell they actually knew about Kassadin because their faces expressed worry and anger.

"Nezbak, are you in?"

"I'm in Grimur. How about everybody?"

"Just got in!", said Alicia.

"Same", said a voice that he didn't recognize.

"Has he already tried to make your mind pulp?"

"Funny Leon. He doesn't know about it"

"WHAT!", Grimur screamed.

"Keep quiet. It may be better this way...I hope". At that moment the announcer's voice resounded across the Fields.

"WELCOME TO SUMMONERS RIFT". Nezbak took a deep sigh, relaxing his thoughts. He proceeded then to buy the necessary items of the beginning of the match. Then, the announcer spoke again.

"THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN"

"This is our call. Good luck on your lanes everyone. And Leon, you know what to do", Grimur said, adopting a leader stance.

"Yes sir!", Leon answered as Kindred disappeared in the jungle. Malzahar started heading to the river crossing in the middle of the Rift, and surprisingly, humming. He was in a good mood...sadly.

"So...Malzahar...do you have any idea of who are our opponents today?", Nezbak said trying to hide his nervousness.

"No. And I don't care. I'll crush them anyway as the pity mortals they are"

"Well, I don't think you really don't care..."

"What do you mean by that, summoner?". He slowed down as they reached the second tower.

"It may be better for you to see", Nezbak saw in the distance his opponents.

"You are being weird to...". Malzahar stopped moving completely and immediately quieten as he stared across the river crossing. The tetric ambient of Malzahar's mind promptly became hostile, and even Nezbak could hear the voices of the Void in his mind.

"Malzahar, don't lose control now..."

"SHUT UP!", Malzahar screamed as he pushed Nezbak back. "Why wasn't I notified about this?", he exclaimed furiously.

In front of them was a man with a mask that covered all his face and had horns in its top; tubes were coming out from where his mouth and nose should be, and were connected to an object in his back; he was only wearing spiked shoulderguards and spiked bracers, leaving his torso almost naked, showing his toned body; finally, he had a shuriman style long and thick male skirt covering his lap.

Both champions only stared at each other with hate, but inside it was far worst. The Void in Malzahar's mind was literally screaming loud enough for Nezbak to hear. Also, he felt how Malzahar constantly was pushing back Nezbak, making his efforts for controlling the situation futile.

"I need to get out and snap him out of it", Nezbak thought. At that moment, Malzahar spoke in a low, deep and full of hatred voice.

"Your gifts...should be used in service of the Void, Kassadin". There was no answer. Minions had already reached them and were fighting each other, but neither of them did nothing.

Suddenly, Kassadin laughed with the characteristic distorted voice of those affected by the Void. His voice was deeper than Malzahar's.

"Another foolish statement from a mindless creature". The immediate answer was a blast of energy towards his chest. Almost graciously, Kassadin simply stepped aside. "Try that again"

Suddenly, Kassadin fell to his knees, groaning, as a voidling suddenly went back to Malzahar.

"Without question". Rapidly he summoned a call of the void beside Kassadin, ready to discharge a powerful wave of energy. Just as fast as Malzahar casted his ability, Kassadin stepped back and avoided the blunt damage, but still been unable to talk. Without a break, Malzahar summoned another voidling and charged Kassadin with them.

"Malzahar! The tower!". Malzahar was so blinded by fury that he forgot that he was in a match and he was charging also straight to the tower's range. Without hesitation, Nezbak managed to push Malzahar containment back and forced himself to his mind. He surprised himself managing to control Malzahar's thoughts for less than a second, but enough for them to retreat to a safe distance.

Next thing he knew, he was being surrounded by all the Void inside Malzahar's head.

"How dare you mortal?", Malzahar said as he closed the Void further to Nezbak. "You signed your death wish! Oblivion awaits!". Nezbak felt how he was being crushed more and more by the Void as his head began to ache.

"This is a match Malzahar! Snap out right fricking now!". This reaction caught Malzahar by surprise, and Nezbak took the opportunity to push back the Void. "Behind you!". Just as he said it, an orb hit Malzahar right in the back, making him fall. Fortunately, he turned around in time to dodge Kassadin's next attack.

"Forget about something, voidling?". Kassadin's onslaught kept going, not leaving Malzahar a chance to recover and getting him closer to the jungle. He attacking with the same dark energy from the Void but materialized as a short blade coming from his wrist. There was a point that Malzahar was forced to use his knife to defend himself.

"This is everything the Void has? Frustration, desperation? Immortal weaklings such as yourself?". A clean strike made a cut in Malzahar's abdomen, making him squirm. "It's always the same with you, voidling. Pathetic, weak, useless". He kicked Malzahar in his left leg, making him fall. "Your demise is near, and the League won't be able to save you, voidling". Kassadin prepared himself to decapitate Malzahar with his blade, when Nezbak flashed inside the jungle.

Malzahar just stayed there, breathing heavily.

"What was that just now! You will make us get killed!". There was no answer. Something started to trouble Nezbak, and it took him a while to notice what it was. There was no sound.

Not in Malzahar's mind, but everywhere. He couldn't hear anymore the calls from his teammates, or the river of the jungle flowing; the sound of the monsters of the jungle, the distant clashing between champions, the weird voices of the minions, the narrator...everything was muted.

Suddenly, Malzahar laughed. Deep and slowly. A terrorific laugh. Nezbak, finally, felt scared. His instinct told him to run again. He felt again like a haunted animal.

He tried to look around, and only saw darkness...darkness? It came suddenly, and it got thicker with every second that passed. The voices of the Void started to came back, first just a distant whisper, then a loud scream. Malzahar kept laughing. When Nezbak thought things couldn't get worse, he saw suddenly a blue light.

He stared at it, and prepared for everything that would happen. But it was weird...where did that light came from? Nezbak tried to get closer and take a better look at it, but then he realized...that the light was not in the physical world, but in Malzahar's head. The light started to float, higher and higher, until it reached the "top" of his mind. Just as it stopped, an awful screech ran around all of it, making Nezbak to retreat as far as possible.

In the exterior, the spectacle was even worst. The crowd could see that somewhere in the jungle, near the place where Malzahar was forced to flash, everything was pitch dark. Suddenly, a blue light started to float just above it, and as fast as it raised, it crashed down, releasing a screech that could be heard everywhere. As the screech finished, the darkness started to expand all over the Rift.

Nezbak regained consciousness to a completely new scenario.

He managed to see through the darkness, and noticed that everything around them was death. Plants, animals...nothing was kept alive. And all none living creatures, such as the water of the river, the rocks and the narrow roads of the jungle, were completely corrupted by the Void.

That was not all. Something was strange with Malzahar. He stopped laughing, and he was not doing anything. He just stared towards the midlane, like a lion waiting for a careless antelope to walk in. And the antelope appeared.

* * *

When Malzahar flashed, Kassadin started to search him. It had been so long since he had so much fun. And specially when it involved the voidling.

However, he completely ignored the fact that he was in a match. He just wanted to finish Malzahar's life once and for all, even if that was disobeying his summoner.

"Stop now!", a female voice said to him. "We are preparing for a big push on top, you can finish him off later Kassadin". She was upset, and was trying by every means to maintain herself in his mind. Just like Nezbak, the Void inside Kassadin pushed her back the moment he saw Malzahar.

Still, it was useless. He was tracking down Malzahar, determined to kill him. Then, he felt something. A sudden change in the ambient, something that his summoner noticed too.

"Kassadin, something isn't right...we should fall back for now and return with our team". It was useless, Kassadin already tracked down his prey. Suddenly, they saw a blue light float some units above the jungle and then crushing down towards the floor while releasing an awful screech. "Kassadin..."

Still, Kassadin kept going, not driven by blood lust, but curiosity. He went around a corner, and as he turned he saw Malzahar, completely immobile but staring at him. But he changed. Malzahar's skin got darker, and his light blue eyes became dim. But what most took both champion and summoner attention was the light in his head under his hood, making it look purple.

The summoner had no idea what happened, but she knew it was bad. She then realized that everything around them was obscure and corrupted by the Void. Malzahar became one with the Void, releasing all his power. She knew they had to go, but she couldn't avoid to think about the fate of Malzahar's summoner.

And Kassadin...he knew instantly that he screwed up.

"Kassadin...leave now...", she said with a faint tremble, as she felt completely intimidated by the view of a human transformed into a voidling...and as powerful.

"I second you". Just as Kassadin was preparing to leave, Malzahar rushed forward.

Kassadin raised his blade to prepare a counterattack, but as fast as Malzahar charged, he was gone. Confused, Kassadin turned around and received a blast of dark energy to his face, making him fly some units away and bump to the a tree. When he recovered, Malzahar was gone again. He stayed on guard, knowing that he couldn't scape easily, searching for any movements around him. Then, a gloved hand grabbed Kassadin by his neck, as Malzahar left riftwalk.

Without much effort, he carried Kassadin, who was struggling to free himself while being asphyxiated and desperately trying to hit the Prophet with his blade. Malzahar, slowly, closed his face to Kassadin and forcefully made him look to his eyes, as the malefic visions of the Void invaded Kassadin rapidly.

The summoner knew they couldn't get away. They would die, but at least they could re-spawn far away from that creature. However, she started to feel her own mind been invaded by the malefic visions, even though the summoner protection was on. Malzahar's power was bending the rules of the League itself.

Frantic, she tried to scape the grasp of the Void, but completely in vain. She soon started to feel the lack of oxygen as Malzahar's grasp became stronger and stronger while the horrible visions continued on her head. She was suffering the same as Kassadin to unbelievable extremes. After some minutes, her sight grew dim, as she couldn't recognize forms anymore and the visions faded slowly while she felt her own body float away as Kassadin died.

They re-spawned shortly after, and she sighed with relief when she realized it was over and that they were still alive.

"Kassadin, we should warn the others about this and stop the match". There was no answer, not even the typical grunts from the champion. He was completely immobile, and not a single thought crossed his head. "Kassadin?"

Suddenly, a red light appeared out of nowhere inside Kassadin's mind. She was confused. What was that? A part of Kassadin that he never manifested?

She approach to it, rather curious about the origin of the orb, when it started to float some units above her. She started to feel nervous. As she turned, she realized that everything around them was starting to get darker. She tried to communicate with his team, but there was no answer. She started to question what could that light possibly be?

The answer struck in her filled with fear, as she remembered Malzahar. She tried to cast a spell just as the light crashed down and released a long screech.

* * *

Malzahar threw away Kassadin's body, and shortly after it disappeared.

"Inevitable", he whispered. He heard movement at the bushes to his left, and as he turned, he saw Olaf trying to sneak away, who stared directly at him. Olaf managed to see he how savagely Malzahar had killed Kassadin and was heading to his team to warn them and hopefully stop the match before everything got worse.

"Oh for Odin's beard". He got struck down by a call of the void aimed to his knees, and quickly after Malzahar started to summon a swarm of voidlings that started to attack Olaf as he screamed "VALHALLA!". The announcer screamed "DOUBLE KILL".

* * *

"Mad? More than usual?", Shen asked skeptically. They were preparing for the push on top, and were only waiting for Kassadin and Olaf to meet them when Olaf's summoner contacted his team.

"But seriously mad. He is acting weird, savagely...according to him. He really sounds struck by the way Olaf and Kassadin died. Hell, even Olaf himself had to retreat". Shen sighed. He knew pairing Malzahar and Kassadin was a bad idea, but he never thought that summoners had such a strong paranoia.

"I'll try to make a truce while they investigate. Any idea of the origin of the screech?"

"Nothing. But it seems it came from Malzahar's location"

At the other side, Grimur and the others were trying to contact Nezbak desperately as he suddenly disappeared.

"Fricking Void! We need someone to look if he is alright!", Grimur screamed.

"Grimur, I don't believe they will be kind enough to let us do that. They are preparing a push at top", said Alicia, also anxious and worried.

"I can go quickly. Kindred is good at that", Leon said.

"But we can't leave positions or we will lose", said a calm voice. It was the first time Zjeol gave an opinion regarding a matter.

"Zjeol, you are not helping..."

"Somebody is coming", said Volibear interrupting Grimur. Shen was walking towards them with both his hands up and not a weapon on sight. He stood still halfway to them.

"What does he want?"

"It seems he wants to talk", said Volibear. "I know Shen, he wouldn't do this without a reason"

"Could it be an ambush?"

"What use could have Shen if he doesn't have his weapons?"

"You have a point". Grimur hesitated for a while. "Let's go there. Everyone, stay here and act if something happens". Volibear reached Shen right in between the towers of both teams. Volibear greeted Shen as he asked what the matter was.

"It's about Malzahar. Apparently he has gone madder than he already is". Shen took a deep breath. "Olaf and Kassadin were killed savagely by Malzahar, and Olaf's summoner said he isn't acting as he normally does. He insist to make a truce with you while you investigate Malzy".

"What about the other summoner?"

"We don't know. She hasn't communicated with us". Grimur stayed quiet, and Volibear started to feel the worrying thoughts of his summoner.

"We have kind of the same problem. We haven't been able to communicate with Malzahar's summoner"

"Then something is wrong...would you care to investigate? I really hope it's nothing but we must be sure"

"We will do. Thanks Shen". Shen bowed and then headed back to his team. "Grimur?"

"Yes, we will. Leon, I need you to go where Malzahar is right now"

"Understood. Be right back". Kindred disappeared in the jungle. There was a quick announcement shortly after.

"WE ARE HAVING A TEMPORARY PAUSE. PLEASE BE PATIENT"

A few minutes passed after Leon wandered to the jungle to find Malzahar when another screech was heard, but this time from the enemy base. This got all the champions on alert, knowing that something had gone wrong. Also, Leon's communication had went off and they didn't know what happened. Suddenly, they heard Leon's voice.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit". He sounded afraid and it was obvious that he was frantic to go as far as possible from where he was. After, a frantic Kindred jumped out of the forest and sought shelter behind Volibear.

"Leon! What happened?! What is wrong with Kindred?!", Grimur asked, while his guts started to hurt from the concern.

"They somehow broke Malzahar! He has given in completely to the Void! Everything around him is becoming corrupted! We must stop the match immediately and let the authorities fix their fuck up!". As he finished screaming, they heard a big turmoil in the distance, from the direction of the crowd. As they turned, they saw how the darkness was gulping all the Rift and it was reaching the terraces.

"Maybe you are right. But we need to do something by ourselves", Grimur said. Shortly after, a unkown voice irrupted their communication.

"Can you hear me? It's Shen's summoner. We are postponing the match for now. Apparently, Kassadin has lost it and we need to go to him"

"Understood. We also need to take care of Malzahar before the Void consumes everything". Grimur then informed Volibear about the situation.

"What were they expecting? It's going to take time before the authorities do something. I'll do my best to stop Malzahar"

"I'll go to. You can't take all the glory Voli!", said Ezreal after Alicia warned him of the problem.

"Kindred and me will go help the civilians evacuate. Good luck and be careful". With this, both Taric and Kindred disappeared from the Rift as they headed to the terraces.

"Well then...after you". Ezreal smiled nervously. Volibear simply growled as he took the lead.

* * *

Nezbak was trapped. Since Malzahar lost control and killed Kassadin and Olaf he knew things were going down really fast, so he quickly formed a defensive barrier to protect himself from the Void. However, it soon became a two-way attack. The Void within him reacted to the stimulus of Malzahar's Void, and tried aggressively to take over him.

Nezbak had no longer any control over Malzahar's actions...or what remained of Malzahar. He wasn't even able to talk to the champion. He only could watch powerless how the Void took over the beautiful Rift step by step.

"As long as he doesn't hurt anyone for real, I think it's better for me to stay like this until the authorities do something". However, he couldn't avoid the comments from Leon before the match about Malzahar bending the League's rules. "Maybe he did killed Kassadin and Olaf...no, impossible. The magic of the Rift is powerful enough to save them". He remained silent as another wave of darkness crashed on his barrier. This attack made him realize something. What about the summoners?

Olaf's was probably fine. He was not victim of a mental attack...but Kassadin's was another story.

He lost himself in his thoughts until he heard another screech, coming from far away. He felt his spine shiver, as he recalled the screeching light that was now on Malzahar's head.

"That must be Kassadin...he didn't like what happened at all". He sighed. "I just hope everybody have realized this and left the Rift already...", he heard noises nearby.

Shortly, Kindred came out of the bushes and stayed completely immobile, terrified at the sight of Malzahar. The wolf, instinctively, appeared to protect Kindred from any harm.

At that moment, the Void stopped its attacks, and directed on something else. It took some time for Nezbak to realize what it was.

The Void was controlling Malzahar's actions, and he started to accumulate magic without Kindred noticing. He was about to attack a teammate.

Nezbak had little time. What could he do from there? The solution came fast. Without loosing concentration, he banished the barrier that protected him from the Void, and stablished a connection with Leon as fast as he could.

"RUN!". As he screamed, the Void returned its attention to Nezbak, wich managed just in time to protect himself from any harm. Fortunately, the message was clear, and Kindred escaped.

After that, the Void became more aggressive. They were furious.

As the time elapsed, Nezbak couldn't avoid to think that the authorities hadn't done anything yet because the high councilors were waiting for something...but what? Malzahar was floating slowly towards the enemy base, and the aura around him was so strong that the enemy turrets broke down. All the creatures in the jungle were gone long ago, and the minions simply died as if a miasma invaded the air.

Nezbak was witnessing a small part of the Void's power, manifested in a single man.

The attacks of the Void continued as aggressively as before, but in different intervals, as if trying to catch him off guard.

As another attack happened in the middle of his thoughts, he felt how the Void disappeared from around him, and his instinct told him to embrace for something. But for what?

An orb hit Malzahar and send him flying several units, but the orb didn't disappear. On the contrary, it continued to hit Malzahar excessively fast until it finally returned to his owner.

"You must be kidding". Kassadin was standing in front of them...or what used to be him. And orb was constantly floating around him, and his blade was always red and reaching the ground; the color of his eyes became red, and his body covered itself of the same strange tubes that connected to his back; finally, a red light could be seen right above the mouth of his stomach.

Malzahar stood up staring at Kassadin. The aura around them was completely dangerous, as everything near them died, putrified, or corrupted itself due to the massive Void energy that emanated from them.

Nezbak, even in his situation, knew he things could go even worst if he didn't do something. But what could he do trapped inside his champion's mind, specially receiving constant assaults from both fronts? He felt how the Void steered away and concentrated on Kassadin. A duel was about to start.

"As was foreseen", said Malzahar, with a whole chorus of other voices along. The voices of the Void.

Kassadin riftwalked to Malzahar, who stepped back and avoided a strike from his blade aimed to his head. But Kassadin's onslaught was not over. Next, he launched the orb to Malzahar, who again dodged, but without letting Malzahar react, he launched a wave of energy with his blade, pushing Malzahar back as he made the orb return to him, hitting Malzahar in the back. However, the prophet was counting on that.

Malzahar let himself hit with the orb to get closer to Kassadin. When he got close enough, he blasted energy straight to Kassadin's chest without any effect, but immediately created a null zone under him, stopping his movements. Taking advantage, he summoned a call of the void before Kassadin riftwalked, but he was late. Just as he casted the spell, Kassadin disappeared and hit Malzahar, slashing his chest upwards. The prophet, however, didn't flinch. Counting on Kassadin's abilities, he foresaw the next attack and ready another call of the Void to receive his opponent, hitting him directly.

Kassadin was now unable to cast for a short time, but he still was a better hand to hand fighter. Handicapped, he charged Malzahar in an intent to avoid him casting more spells with little success. All around Kassadin, voidlings started to appear and attacked the Void Walker. He could only slash away the creatures while the silence effect was on.

Malzahar did his next move. With the full power of the Void he was stronger and faster, and could also use riftwalk in limited amounts. He casted some kind of spear with the energy of the Void aiming at the distracted Kassadin and then started to riftwalk all around him, casting the same spears. When he finished, Kassadin was already free, but didn't notice his opponent tactic.

"Come mortal, witness your demise". Kassadin rushed Malzahar at the exact moment the spears launched themselves to him. As fast as he could, he used riftwalk, avoiding a lot of the damage. However, when he reappeared, he had three stakes of dark energy across his body.

Kassadin turned to him and laughed, as he manipulated the stakes and formed more orbs. He transformed one of them into another blade for his other hand.

He launched the orbs in different directions, obligating Malzahar to take a defensive stance. He was now surrounded completely, and the orbs obeyed only Kassadin, and if one was a problem, three were unstoppable.

Kassadin started to walk around Malzahar, slowly, making sure he had no scape. Then, his offensive started.

He started to rotate positions using riftwalk, making the same with the orbs. With his power, he was now able to use riftwalk on every object as long as he could manipulate it. Suddenly, he charged, preparing both of his blades to slash Malzahar. To his surprise, the Prophet dodged it, but wasn't able to dodge the orb that came immediately after.

Kassadin got it quick. He was concentrating only on him, meaning that he was prepared to receive all the hits from the orbs.

He continued his strategy but only sending the orbs to strike him down, hoping to weaken him as much as he could.

After a full round of hits, Malzahar started to feel all the bruises in his body, along the fractured bones. He wouldn't be able to dodge Kassadin's next attack. As he thought, Kassadin charged him right after slashing him straight in his stomach, making a profound wound that started to bleed.

"Blood? How is that possible? The magic of the Rift makes it impossible for champions to get real damage...", he remembered once again what Leon said. "Unless they changed that rule too". He took a better look at Kassadin as he was nearby, and saw that he was also bleeding from where the spears penetrated him.

Suddenly, with the corner of his eye, Nezbak saw how Volibear and Ezreal headed their way. He noticed too that the other team was heading to Kassadin. The mortal enemies felt the presence of the other champions and turned around to face them.

Volibear stopped in front of Malzahar, and Ezreal stayed some steps back.

"Malzahar, stop this madness now! You are endangering the Rift and the civilians!". There was no answer from Malzahar. However, Nezbak felt how the Void was preparing to attack Volibear, and this time it was too late for him to warn Grimur.

Volibear received a blast straight to his face, pushing him back. Ezreal quickly shot at Malzahar, but he simply redirected the projectile.

"What in the Void?", Ezreal whispered, as he quickly took cover to avoid an attack from Malzahar. Volibear, however, now recovered from the first attack, jumped to Malzahar, dropping him, and then bit him in the shoulder, trying to immobilize him.

But Malzahar was faster. As soon as he fell, he casted a null zone that started to weaken Volibear, making the grasp go light. He then pushed Volibear, punching him in his throat and then summoned a call of the void that barely touched him thanks to Grimur's flash. In the back, Ezreal prepared an essence flux, aiming at Malzahar.

He released it as soon as Volibear disappeared, and hit Malzahar straight in his chest, making him fall to his knee. Volibear appeared shortly after, hobbling towards him.

"Why are you hobbling? Did you trip on something?". He laughed until he saw blood on Volibear's left paw. "How?"

"The madman is modifying the rules. He is that powerful now. Thanks for saving me Ezreal"

"That was a close call. We would need all of us here and the authorities to turn off the magical limitations of the Rift if we want to stop them", Grimur suggested.

"That would be worse Grimur". Grimur couldn't avoid to sigh when he heard Nezbak's voice. While the Void was still confused from Ezreal's attack, he took the opportunity to establish communication with his team again.

"Nezbak, are you alright? What happened? What do you mean?", Alicia asked.

"It's complicated. But now, stop engaging Malzahar so Volibear and Ezreal are safe. The Rift is limiting the full power of this two bastards now. Deactivating the limitation would mean the destruction of the Rift"

"That's your suggestion, you shit? Let everything go to Hel?"

"No, but maybe I can do something. I'm in Malzahar's mind, remember? Also, tell the same thing to the other team. Shen is having a bit of a trouble against Kassadin". As suddenly as he appeared, he left.

He was trusting his team to listen to him, and he felt relief when he saw the enemy team retreating with a wounded Shen. The presence of Volibear and Ezreal was also gone. Without more distractions, Kassadin and Malzahar returned to their mortal fight.

* * *

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter. And I wanted to keep going! But it was already too long and it has been to much time since a new chapter. As you saw, this is a special chapter. And no, it's not the end, even though it may seem like it. I'm excited to see what you do! See you next time!  
**

 **P.S: Thanks for reminding me about lore. For real, sometimes I forget about it.**


	23. Exhaustion

**Lets keep it going shall we? By the way, you can send me images until the first week of august finish (8th of august), so you can have a bit more time. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21 - Exhaustion**

The spectators didn't know which was more impressive: having to evacuate the area for potential danger or having a champion in front of them. However, the somewhat disturbed state of the champions made them obey wihtout hesitation, and they retreated organized and calm. Taric sighed.

"I think it's all done. Thank you, creature of nature". Kindred nodded silently, as usual. They were standing alone now. "Tell me Kindred. Why are you afraid of Malzahar? You are after all the faces of death". The lamb looked at Taric, and the wolf appeared beside it. As they always did, being two but bonded for eternity, took turns when speaking.

"That man never runs away from death...", said the wolf.

"...but he neither chooses to die", said the lamb.

"Choose? He is immortal, I don't think he has an opinion about it". The lamb denied with it's head.

"The man is always welcoming when I approach him...", said the lamb.

"...but it is the creature who denies his desires", said the wolf. Taric thought about it for a second.

"You are not afraid of him...it troubles you for being completely unnatural". Kindred, as one, nodded. Taric looked to the sky. "What a terrible fate has been bestowed to that man". As he finished the sentence, Ezreal and Volibear aproach them.

"Hey Taric, give me a hand here!". Nezbak was trying to help Volibear with little success as the freljordian bear was considerably bigger than the explorer. Taric rushed to them and shared the weight until they rested him near one of the terraces.

"What happened Volibear, how did you get hurt?"

"Our friend Malzahar has gone crazy back there. I think I liked him enough and he payed me a gift". Volibear growled as Taric attended the wound.

"It's no use. I can't cure this correctly inside the Rift". Taric looked towards Malzahar and Kassadin were fighting. The corruption of the Void was visible from there. "Any news from the high councillors?"

"Nothing certain. Alicia said that they answered "we'll look into it immediately"...around ten minutes ago", said Ezreal while he shrugged.

"And if we keep waiting things will get worse". Shen was getting close to them, being helped by Bard. Behind them were Olaf and Sivir. Shen had a deep cut over his chest, probably made by Kassadin. "Any plans?"

"None. We are trusting the judgement of the newest summoner", said Volibear. Bard leaned Shen beside the wounded champion.

"Malzahar's summoner? He must be already death. No one could handle that power", said Sivir. She was constantly looking to the jungle, fearing that either Malzahar or Kassadin could appear.

"We can only hope he's not". They remained silent, thinking about the situation.

"This is complete madness". Nezbak was trying by all means to surpass the assaults of the Void and reach Malzahar's consciousness, which he suspected was the light. However, the moment he lowered his defense the Void targeted him, preventing him to commit to any other action.

The ongoing battle was becoming more intense by every minute. Both champions weren't showing signs of fatigue, and the wounds they had inflicted each other could have killed any man.

He could only watch how they slowly slaughtered each other and not being able to take any action to prevent it. However, he was more worried about the other summoner. His experience in Icathia made him develope some resistance to the Void's influence, but what about her? She must've fallen already, but he liked to believe that there was a slight chance to help her.

Lost in his thoughts, it took him a while to realize the Void was not surrounding him anymore like a wild animal. It was fully concentrated on Kassadin. Why?

In that moment, Malzahar managed to trap Kassadin and next used a nether grasp on him, attempting to destroy his rival's mind.

"Your magic is powerless against me!", Kassadin screamed. As the nether grasp connected, Nezbak felt how Malzahar invaded Kassadin's mind. With the full power of the Void the nether grasp attacked it's victims mind directly. This really concerned Nezbak, as he remembered what Kassadin said.

Soon, he found himself in a battle where both influences of the Void were constantly attacking each other. Kassadin was indeed immune to Malzahar's attack, and the nether grasp simply transformed the physical battle into a psychic one. Somehow, he managed to see Kassadin't core, another light almost like Malzahar's, but red, some units ahead. The nether grasp connected the opponent's minds.

"The summoner might get hurt if it continues. I must sto..."

"KASSADIN! REACT NOW!". Her voice surprised Nezbak. He was expecting her to be weak, unable do take any action due to the Void. However, the screm said otherwise. "DON'T LOSE YOURSELF AGAINST IT...". Her voice went down as Nezbak heard her struggle.

"Just my luck", he thought. He took a deep breath and focused. He had to reach Malzahar's consciousness before things got even worse. So, slowly, making sure not to draw the attention of the Void, he walked towards the bright light. Fortunately, the Void had its full attention of his enemy, so reaching the core wasn't hard. Awaking Malzahar however, was another story.

Not loosing focus, he extended his hand towards the light. When he was about to reach it, he doubted. What was he going to do? Did he have a plan? Was it going to work?

The muffled screams of the other summoner made him react, and without a second doubt, stretched his arm into it. Nothing happened.

He stood there with a hand inside the light, confused.

"What now? Should I wave my hand inside the light until Malzahar tells me to stop?". He sighed, realizing what he had to do. "He is going to kill me after this"

He focused once more and canalized magical energy to his right hand, wich was inside the light. Swiftly, he tried to assault Malzahar's consciousness directly. Incredibly, it worked. Nezbak saw a meditating Malzahar, that squirmed a little.

Just as fast as the vision, he felt how he was pushed back out of Malzahar's mind by the Void, wich targeted him immediately.

He felt how he suddenly fell into his body and threw up. He looked around once he recovered and saw he was in his summoner's chamber.

"No no no". He stood up on the platform and tried to connect again with Malzahar futilely. "FUCK! Come on you piece of Zaun waste! Come on!". He failed every single attempt that came after. After kicking the platform numerous times he got out of the room and saw the corruption of the Void still expanding over the Rift. Not far from where he was, he saw the other champions that retired from the fight.

He turned to see the other rooms and thought about force unlinking Kassadin's summoner. But he thought about the consecuences. She could suffer a mental illness or even a complete loss of her conscience because of it. Decided, he started to run towards the champions.

In less than a minute he reached them, as they all turned to him surprised.

"Who are you? How did you get here?", asked Shen. Everybody else was surprised enough for not to talk.

"I'm Malzahar's summoner", Nezbak said panting. "The Void kicked me out of his mind and I can't stablish a connection with him again"

"How did the Void pushed you instead of corrupting you?", Ezreal asked.

"I made it angry after I tried to reach Malzahar conscious..."

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?", asked Taric.

"I just had a crazy plan...don't follow me", he ran into the jungle as he finished the sentence. As this happened, Grimur reached the champions himself.

"Nezbak, wait!". He tried to follow him but was stopped by Volibear.

"I recommend that you listen to him Grimur"

"Fuck that, he will die!"

"Maybe, but if you follow him it's sure you'll die. So stay here, unless you want me to intervene". Grimur looked at Volibear and then to his injured paw. He couldn't avoid to laugh.

"Even hurt you act like my dad..."

Nezbak ran through the jungle until he heard the sound of the raging battle that was going on near the middle lane and started sneaking until he found them.

Malzahar still had Kassadin fixed in the nether grasp. This was his only chance.

Slowly, he started to loosen the gauntlet on his left hand. As he reached the final leash, he closed his eyes, as a shiver went through his body.

"At least be useful, parasite". He took off the gauntlet, showing his left arm with the blue markings all across. He gulped, as he never tried to do something like that before. But what was his plan? What made him go basically suicidal against them?

While pinned down by the Void, he realized that after a while the Void ignored him. At first, he thought it was because of Kassadin, but after Ezreal's question, he realized the champion wasn't the reason. Having part of the Void within him may have fooled the Void to believe that he was already corrupted, and it pushed him out believeing he was trying to take over Malzahar.

He knew what he had to do. Try to reach Malzahar with his left hand so he could infiltrate his mind without alerting the Void, but he had no idea about the consequences of using the Void in his favour.

Carefuly, he charged the energy into his left hand, making the markings shine brighter. As he applied more magic into it, he started to notice the voices the Void getting louder and louder inside his head. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the growing pain as he gathered more power. Trying to take over Malzahar's mind was going to be hard, and he also needed to stop Kassadin.

When he finished, he felt exausted and could feel the veins on his head pulsating violently, and alongside it, his vision became fuzzy. He pressed his temple as the Void became stronger by the second. He had to act fast.

As he jumped out of the cover of the jungle, the champions turned at him. Any chance of stealth became futile. Kassadin, who never saw Nezbak before, tried to ignore him. However, Malzahar stared at his left hand.

"Mortal", he mumbled.

"Hello there Malzy". He rushed towards Malzahar as fast as he could, fighting the exhaustion of holding the energy in his hand.

Somehow Malzahar, either by instinct or intelect, moved aside from him, still staring at his left hand. Nezbak, predicting this action from Malzahar, extended his hand towards him. Malzahar wasn't fast enough to dodge it, and it was sure to conect.

Suddenly, he felt an object hitting him in the back making him lose concentration and allowing the Void to assault his mind fiercely, making him growl out of mere pain.

"I don't know who you are, but I feel the Void in you. You will be destroyed". Kassadin was walking towards Nezbak, who was lying on the dirt trying to control both his mind and the channeled energy.

"He was ignoring me at first! Just my luck", he whispered for himself as he turned to face Kassadin, who already was close enough to strike him with his blade. As he was about to stroke down, he was launched several units away from Nezbak by a wave of dar energy.

"Don't you forget about me?", said Malzahar. The rivals restarted their fight as Nezbak became a mere momentanial distraction. He slowly stood up trying to recover his breath. He couldn't avoid to touch his ribs, which were broken. Everytime he tried to inhale, a wave of pain traveleld across his lungs. It was a real miracle his hadn't fainted.

"What was I thinking? I won't be able to get to one when the other is nearby...no that's crazy...but unless I do that, they'll never stop and Kassadin's summoner will get hurt...it's decided then". He took his right hand to his back and realized he left the scimitars in his room. He'd have to use magic.

He needed to distract one of them before making a move. He reached a nearby stone and took it, and proceeded to fill it with kinetic energy so when it impacted on it's target it would stun him for some seconds.

"I hope this gives me enough time". As he charged the magic unto the stone, he felt shivers all across his body. A warning of the excess of magic he was casting. At the same time, the Void returned to its assault to him, taking advantage of his weakness. Nezbak squirmed as he tried to push back the Void.

After what seemed minutes to him, he felt that the stone was filled with enough energy to do some damage. However, he couldn't feel parts of his body.

With all the force he could muster he aimed at the raging champion that were few units away and then threw the stone in his right hand.

Malzahar, even though was giving his back to him, managed to dodge it as he gazed upon him, leaving Kassadin comletely exposed to the impact. As the stone reached its mark, Kassadin was sent flying away some units and left him knocked on the floor.

Malzahar, after hearing the turmoil, turned to see his rival and ignored Nezbak.

"Why you little...", as he turned, Nezbak's left hand was reaching his forehead and there was no time for him to do anything.

"I hope this works". Nezbak released half of the energy he accumulated into Malzahar's mind in an attempt to counter the Void that took over. Slowly, he felt how the Void started to retreat into the depths of the champion's mind, slowly realeasing his grasp in him. He took advantage and inflitrated in Malzahar's mind. He found the Prophet still meditating.

Without hesitation, Nezbak got closer to him. When he was close enough to him, he simply smacekd the champion, waking him up.

"What are you doing in my mind mortal?"

"Saving the Rift". The exhaustion of Nezbak was finaly reaching to a limit. He still was holding energy in his left hand and felt the markings burn more and more by the second. Malzahar couldn't avoid to look at the corrupted arm.

"Are you really willing to die for it?". Nezbak looked at his arm as the pain grew. All the markings where starting to bleed, suffering the secondary effect of exceeding the magical limitations.

"I'll do what I must if it stops the Void. You might feel dizzy". Using his left hand again, he pushed Malzahar's head backwards, frocing him to retake his body. The champion felt how he suddenly was dropped to the floor. His head was spinning and all his body was numb. He could only see Nezbak in front of him, kneeling from the unbearable pain that he suffered.

"Next is Kassadin". He turned to the stuned champion and walked to him. "Ignoring the pain, this was easier than I thought". As he finished this words, Kassadin suddenly got up and attacked Nezbak. He just managed to dodge the thrust aimed to his throat, but he still pierced his right shoulder. Nezbak left out a muffled scream.

"You pathetic rat. You'll die like every other dog that has ever tried to stop me". Kassadin was preparing another blade with his free hand, ready to finish Nezbak. Malzahar was still on the ground, trying futilely to get up and help the summoner.

"I also have hands...Kassadin". As Kassadin attacked, Nezbak stopped him with his right hand and immediately reached his forehead with his left one, doing the same thing he did with Malzahar.

When he felt that the Void had been pushed back, he proceeded to inflitrate the shuriman champion's mind. The aura in him was different from Malzahar.

Malzahar was aggresive, presumptuous, and somewhere beneath it all, almost completely hidden, sorrow. Kassadin was filled with anger...and fear. This surprised Nezbak. He also could feel another feeling in his mind, one that wasn't from him.

"I can't see you, but I know you're there". The voice was coming from back in Kassadin's mind. His summoner found a way to hide from the Void, but she wasn't connected to his champion's mind. Nezbak, however, could see her. It was a warm and calm.

A young woman, not much younger than him, with big and droopy dark eyes. She was pale with sweet features, and her hair was falling onto one side, barely reaching her shoulder. Not much could be seen because of the robes, but it could be determined that she had a slim and most probably, like the majority of the summoners, worked out body. Nezbak couldn't ignore her beauty.

"What are your intentions?"

"I apologize. You must know that I don't have any harmful intentions either for you or Kassadin. I'm trying to stop him, as I already did with Malzahar". There was a moment of silence. How could she trust someone she ignored completely?

"What is your name?"

"I'm Nezbak, Malzahar's summoner. I've experienced what you have suffered and I want to put an end to it". More silence.

"As long as it works, I won't stop you". Nezbak turned to where he felt Kassadin's energy. When he found him, he was about to do the same as with Malzahar, but he wasn't expecting to find Kassadin awake.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nezbak, a summoner"

"Another cursed shuriman...pity". Kassadin remained silent, inspecting Nezbak's left hand. "You could've have died doing that"

"Somebody needed to stop you. Malzahar is already back on his senses". There was no answer from Kassadin but a sigh.

"I let myself fall under the influence of the Void I swore to destroy. I don't need saving. You should have killed me"

"It's easier said than done, specially when you almost killed me...twice". Kassadin left out a faint laugh.

"No hard feelings right?"

"Not anymore". He put his hand on Kassadin's forehead, as he forced him to return to his body.

Nezbak saw Malzahar and Kassadin on the floor, both looking at him. He simply sighed, as he left himself rest on a nearby log.

It was finaly over.

 **You liked it? I hope so. It was real hard for me to complete this chapter...I had no inspiration. However, I did my best for you guys. See you next time and remember, send me those images or artwork!**


	24. Consequences

**I'm not death, I just sleep without breathing. Enjoy the next chapter! By the way, I realized it might be easier if you send me an email with the artwork or image. Do so at storywriterdarkoon in gmail (this is the adress' only purpose, and I have no intention of selfpromotion). Also, you can send until August ends. (I can't add the full direction but you know how it works)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 -Consequences**

The high councilors appeared some minutes after alongside numerous groups of specialized summoners, who were ready to attend the wounded and heal the Rift. Volibear, Shen, Malzahar, Kassadin and Nezbak were treated with basic healing and sent to the Institute infirmary wing. The Prophet and the Walker were scorted by the guards with magical equipment and taken to different ways, to avoid further conflict.

Nezbak had reached the gauntlet on time and put it on before somebody else could see him. He felt his skin as if it was burning and the pressure of the leashes made the pain even worse, but nobody could know about it. They only treated Nezbak's ribs and wounded shoulder, as he was doing his best to hide the pain.

"Nezbak, you crazy bastard!". Grimur was heading towards him, pushing the summoners that tried to stop him.

"Nice to see you too Grimur"

"Don't act innocent with me! I'd hit you if you weren't so screwed right now". Nezbak could tell Grimur wasn't joking as he normally did. He really looked furious.

"I apologize Grimur". Nezbak's answer took Grimur by surprise. It was the first time he saw Nezbak apologizing...or at least honestly. "I knew the consequences of what I did if I failed, but it had to be done. I couldn't let the Void expand more". There was a small silent, broken by Grimur.

"Humph. I just don't like you took all the glory". Nezbak let out a faint smile.

"A thanks was enough, you prideful bearman". Far away, he looked how the enemy summoners were leaving. "Any news on Kassadin's summoner, Grimur?"

"I was already out, so I don't know. You should ask Alicia". Nezbak nodded.

"I will. Thank you"

"There is no need. What you need to do right now is rest. Let me help you reach the infirmary"

"Not yet. I need to pay someone a visit". Grimur was about to complain until he saw Nezbak's eyes. His normally calm look was now intense, even intimidating. It was not necesary for Nezbak to show his anger with words or actions. A simple stare was enough to know when you souldn't stand in his way.

"Just promise me you'll go to the infirmary after what you have to do". Nezbak's look softened.

"I will Grimur. I promise. And tell the others that I'm all right...or at least complete"

Nezbak headed directly to Vessaria's office after sneaking away from the Rift. His anger was completely directed to her not only for risking his own life, but also the other summoners and champions. He reached the heavy door that made the high councilor's office recognizable. As he was about to knock, he heard a loud discussion. However, the thick doors didn't let him understand a word.

"I can't wait that much". He sighed, and knocked at the same time he opened the door. The high councilor looked at Nezbak, and he thought he listenned a quick sigh from her. Another woman was with here, and turned around to meet him. It was Kassadin's summoner. "High councilor, I as hoping to talk to you"

"Of course, summoner Nezbak. We just finished here..."

"I'm not done here, Kolminye", the summoner said fiercely.

"We are done when I say so, Nerin! You can leave". Nerin simply stared at Vessaria before bowing her head slightly. She headed to the door, which Nezbak held open for hear. As she passed the threshold, she glanced at him. He felt a slight shiver, and closed the door when she left.

"You know I'll unleash more problems than she did". Vessaria sat on her chair as she put a hand on her forehead.

"I know why you're here Nezbak. And how did you know she was at the match?"

"Because I'm the one who stopped Malzahar and Kassadin. She was cornered in the mind of the last". Vessaria took her hand off and looked at him straight to his eyes. Nezbak's look was intense again, denoting his emotions.

"And how did you managed that?". Nezbak kept quiet. He knew what Kolminye was achieving for when they matched the eternal rivals. But it wasn't going to be simple for her.

"I had to infiltrate their mind and wake them directly. There was no other way. But we will have time later to discuss the results of your experiment, Vessaria"

"High councilor Vessaria, remember"

"I don't have any respect for people that treats their subjects as toys or pets, Vessaria". He made emphasis in her name. "If you wanted to test the capabilities of the Void, you should have made it somewhere else, somewhere safe where there wouldn't be innocent victims"

"Which could be a better test than on the Field? However, I admit that I never thought Malzahar or Kassadin would lose control"

"Really? Never thought about the hate both of them have against the other? You were ready to sacrifice the lifes of champions and summoners alike to get results. Volibear and Shen will need to spend time in the infirmary, Kassadin's summoner is lucky to be sane, and I'm lucky to be alive". Nezbak flogged his hands on the desk, forgeting about his left hand. He squirmed in pain as the impact traveled to his forearm.

"Why aren't you in the infirmary, summoner?". Nezbak looked at his left arm and saw some drops of blood going through the gauntlet.

"Because it's more urgent to speak to you than attending to my wounds". There was silence, until Vessaria speaked again.

"How does a prosthesis bleed? I've heard about the miracles of Piltover, but this is rather peculiar". Nezbak stared at Vessaria with anger.

"It's blood from my wounded shoulder. Don't try to avoid the problem here!". Nezbak sat in front of the high councilor. "You knew perfectly what could have happened if you put Malzahar and Kassadin against each other, and I can't avoid feeling guilt because I know you did this to inspect the effects it would have on me". Vessaria was leaning on her chair, tapping her fingers on the desk. "Understand this: you'll never know what happened in Icathia. It was part of the deal. And I swear I won't help the League anymore if things like this happen again. Understood?". Vessaria laughed down under.

"What makes you think we need you, summoner?". She approached her face to Nezbak. "It's only because of me you are here and not wandering around like a puppy. I don't care what you say or what you do. It's my word against yours at the end". This time, Nezbak left out a sarcastic smile.

"Is that so? Okay, send other summoners to recover the artifacts or pair them with Malzy under the risk of going crazy. Or maybe you could send Kassadin to get the artifacts, he would accept". Vessaria wasn't talking, as she just stared at Nezbak getting more furious with every word he said. "Send Ryze back to his job. I bet you can handle the creatures that dwell in the deepest parts of the Institute". Now, Nezbak was who got closer. "You know, maybe you should exile me, so you don't have to deal with this bullshit anymore. I bet everybody, champions included, would be happy with that decision"

Nezbak knew he pushed it too far. Vessaria simply got up and signaled the door, wich opened by its own. Nezbak nodded.

"High councilor", he said as he bowed his head. The moment he stepped out the door slammed behind him. After staring at the door for some more time, he left towards his room. The pain of the ribs and the shoulder had disappeared a liitle while ago, meaning that the treatment he received was succesful. The pain he could barely withstand was located on his left arm, a wound he needed to attend himself.

When he looked behind him, he noticed a trail of drops of blood. He took off his robe and placed it around his gauntlet to avoid any more blod dripping out.

He felt relieved when he reached his room door without encountering anybody. After inspecting around, he went in. Rapidly, he tossed the robe to his bed and removed the bloodied gauntlet as he growled from pain.

The marks in his arm were all red from the blood that had been pouring from them. As he inspected further damage, he felt the Void attacking his mind and at the same moment he felt a pulsating pain in his arm that grew stronger alongside the assaults.

Trying to ignore the pain, he resisted the Void once again. When he felt secure, he directed his focus back on his left arm. It started to bleed again.

He went to the bathroom and poured water in a bucket. Then, he put his arm inside the bucket and felt how his wounds started to clean slowly. He took a deep breath before putting his right hand under the bucket as he casted a less potent version of ignite to heat the water rapidly. As the water's temperature raised, he felt the marks starting to scar. He couldn't avoid a muffled wail.

He kept the spell going until the water was almost boiling. When he finished, he stopped it and took out his left arm. It was now free of any traces of blood, as the marks were glowing again. Also, no open wounds were seen anywhere. The Void really did miracles to keep him alive.

However, he knew it was all a consequence of exceding his magical limit on his affected arm. A small assault from the Void ocurred, one that Nezbak could block swiftly, but he noticed his arm pulsating at the same time.

"This gets even better". He took his robe and threw it aside as he laid on his bed. He didn't sleep at all, as it normally was for him, but he also thought about what happened all night.

* * *

 **There it is. A shorter chapter, but more on time. See you next time!**


	25. Appearance

**Hello everybody! I hope you're doing all fine. If not, I hope you find some joy reading this chapter. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - Appearance  
**

"Nerin? Are you sure that was her name?", Leon asked to Nezbak while walking through the gardens.

"That's what I overheard as they shouted to each other. Is that bad?"

"No...well, depends on what you use the information for"

"I'm just interested because she is Kassadin's summoner". Leon stopped as he stared at Nezbak. He looked back. "What?"

"You still look after Kassadin even though he almost killed you? You really are suicidal. It's easier to jump from your room"

"I've told you, neither Malzy or him were rational"

"Whatever. I don't think I'll ever understand you"

"The feeling is mutual my friend". Nezbak looked at the sky as he sighed. "Look, there is something I may tell you after you help me with this. It's...a sensible matter". Leon looked confused at him.

"Even for the League?"

"Even for the League". They looked at each other. Leon finally sighed, giving up.

"If I tell you what you need to know, will it help me to understand you better?"

"Probably in the near future". Leon gave Nezbak a final look before seating on the grass.

"There is only one demacian noblewoman with that name. Nerin Hartbow. Never thought she was Kassadin's summoner"

"And what can you tell me about her". Nezbak sat beside Leon.

"About her, no much. I can tell you a bit more about her family, but it doesn't differ much from general knowledge"

"Never heard anything from them, so anything is useful for me". There was a moment of silence while Leon thought.

"The Hartbow family is a second class noble family. But in the last years they've become a respected and powerful family, specially during the Noxian invasion. What gave them power wasn't a big fortune, or a mighty military, but political might. They ascended in the court by forging alliances and giving information, until the Crownguard family accepted them as their main diplomatic advisors. Even though higher families disagree with the decision, the protection from the ruling family has pointed them in the map". Leon took a break. Nezbak was listening to everything that Leon said.

"And what about them? Who are they? Are they ruthless or merciful?"

"They've proven themselves as capable. They know what to do when it must be done, doesn't matter the medium. But they prefer a diplomatic approach to things, as expected to be the official diplomats of Demacia. Lord Hartbow is known for being a man of sharp wit, and his five children inherited it as far as people can tell.

The eldest son went through the same path as his father. He became a talented diplomat and politician. Wherever his father goes, he is there. He also appears in all the events that may represent an opportunity of improving their political standing.

The second and third sons are twins. A man and a woman. They became merchants and are prosperous in the business. They are the main importers of piltoverian technology into Demacia, and they created their current wealth by trading resources and weapons during the war.

The fourth son is a general in the demacian military, under direct command of Garen Crownguard. That is the extent of the trust they have on the Hartbows. And the younger daughter...Nerin...". Leon took a long time before speaking, and Nezbak grew impatient.

"What about her?". Leon looked at him, as if somebody woke him up.

"Sorry. It's just...nobody really knows much about Nerin. It is said that the family was blessed with an adept magician, the last drop so that their overall power increased, but Demacia has never been fond of magic"

"Now that you say it...isn't magic prohibited in Demacia with the sole exception of Lux?"

"It was until some time ago. They allowed magicians as long as they were regulated and controled by the goverment, but they never said anything about becoming summoners, making Nerin's case an odd one". Leon scratched his head. "Maybe the Crownguard's favour permited it?"

"Maybe". Nezbak started to think. "Thanks a lot Leon. I guess that's all I need"

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get killed in the process". Nezbak stood up and started to walk without a course through the hallways of the Institute.

"It will be much harder to approach her than I ever thought. Maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to meet her after a match...". He stopped walking as he felt a very familiar presence near him. "What's the matter now?", he asked to the completely hooded man behind him.

"The high councilor orders you to go to her office immediately"

"Orders me? She will be harsh now eh? I'll go right this moment". He continued to walk, this time in direction of Vessaria's office. "And stop appearing behind me without warning. I swear that one day I'll attack you out of pure paranoia". The man had already disappeared when he turned. Nezbak sighed and continued walking.

The door was already wide open, inviting him to go in. Vessaria was standing next to a window, looking at the city.

"High councilor?", Nezbak said, drawing her attention.

"Summoner Nezbak. Glad you came by". She went to her desk and sat, then took a cup that was lying there and drank from it. "Tea?". Nezbak was looking confused at her.

"I don't fancy tea, thanks". Vessaria simply nodded, took another sip and let the cup down. Then, as if Nezbak wasn't there, she started to inspect recent reports. Nezbak was trying to figure out what was happening.

"How are your wounds?". She signed a document, folded it and then sealed it.

"Much better. The treatment was efficient and my wounds weren't severe". Vessaria looked at him and smiled faintly.

"That's good to hear". She returned to her activities. Nezbak was still confused, and growing impatient.

"High councilor, may I ask what are you doing?"

"Excuse me?", she asked as she looked up.

"Why are you so nice even after yesterday's discussion? Are you planning to kill me?". Incredibly, Vessaria laughed, as she wrote a letter.

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't call you to my office". There was a moment of silence were only the sound of the pen on paper was heard, as Vessaria finished the letter. "I realized that you were right". The statement caught Nezbak by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"What you just heard. I should never had risked the lives of champions and summoners. It was selfish and extremely dangerous". She put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. "I apologize for my actions, and I promise for my position as high councilor that I'll never do it again". She got near an exotic and colorful bird that was standing on the open window and put the letter in a little bag that it was carrying. When she finished, the bird simply flied away. Vessaria sat again in front of Nezbak.

"Well...thanks...I don't know what else to say...", he stopped and waved his head. "It's not only that, am I right? You wouldn't have call me for a private apology". Vessaria put her hands together, looking at him.

"You really are cunning. Partly yes, I wanted to apologize, but it's not the main reason why I called you". Nezbak nodded.

"It couldn't be so simple. Can't just we be friends?"

"Very funny summoner. But not enough. Ryze located another artifact. However, this might be more...troublesome"

"What can be more troublesome than an entire mountain trying to kill you?"

"Nobility and courtesy". There was a long silence. Nezbak was open-mouthed. "I'd feel the same as you". Vessaria leaned on her chair and took a hand to her forehead. "Our concerns were true. Demacia managed to recover an artifact for themselves. Of course, they have it hidden, as is supposed that magic is recently being incorporated to the city-state. However, there is ball taking place for two reasons: the anniversary of the end of the war and the inauguration of the Institute of Magic of Demacia. The ball will take place on the same building..."

"And you guessed that the artifact is hidden there isn't it?". Vessaria simply nodded. "I'm glad you aked me first about the situation. I completely refuse to go. I'm not a man of the court..."

"I'm afraid that you have already accepted the invitation"

"What?!"

"You will go as the representative of the League that is sent every year. We are, after all, the guests of honor because we finished the war"

"Wait wait wait...just a second...the letter..."

"Was the confirmation of the invitation, and by now, Lucas must be halfway there"

"You named the bird Lucas?"

"That doesn't matter. You have to find the artifact and, if possible, recover it. The ball will give you the perfect chance". Nezbak was pale.

"And what about Malzahar? I don't think he will even get through the frontier..."

"Malzahar will go with you, but separately. You must agree on how will you do the burglary if necessary". Nezbak was clinging to the chair. He would really had to go to a ball and steal something in the process?

"You leave me no choice Vessaria...you bastard. No pressure at all, none. I must keep the name of the League clean while snooping around and just maybe steal a powerful artifact. Simple. I'll take my leave"

"The ball will be in a week from today. The arrangements of your transport and your stay will be done before you go. Also, we already prepared some decent clothes for the ball in your room". Nezbak stared at Vessaria with a combination of terror and hate.

"Something else, high councilor?", he said with a light tremble.

"Yes...get a haircut and trim that beard. You must look respectable, not like a vagabond". Nezbak bowed his head and left the room, astonished. Automatically, he headed to his room, dragging his feet. The summoners he passed by could swear he was sick or somebody died by the look on his face and his attitude.

He entered his room and as Vessaria said there were clothes over his bed. They looked clean and elegant, as expected. Nezbak took a closer look and felt relieved when he noticed that the formal clothing respected shuriman traditions.

"At least I'll have that". He looked around for a mirror. Now that he thought about it, his room didn't have a single mirror. After searching for a few seconds, he saw his scimitars resting on the wall. He unsheathed one and took a look at his face reflecting on the steel. He couldn't hide a laugh. "You serve me as a mirror here. Things really change"

Turning his head to the sides, up and down, Nezbak reached the conclusion that a haircut wasn't necessary, he just needed a band to appear as presentable. The beard however...he didn't remember shaving it since he arrived to the city.

It was a dark shadow covering his jaw and chin that grew wild. He was surprised how nobody ever told him anything.

He reached his small bag and took out a small knife. Using the reflection on the scimitar, he carefuly started to trim the excess of hair in his face.

* * *

 **Yeah, a more relaxed episode. Don't worry, is just a phase. After the intensity of the last chapters, I think a chapter like this was needed. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!**


	26. Preparations

**Merry Christmas! You thought I was dead right? Well...almost being honest. There has been a lot of shit going on and can easily say that until now this is finally the time I can write again and in peace. I'll try to catch up fast so please bear with me. Also, it has been almost 2 years (or already?) since this story started! I can't believe it's still alive even though I've been disappearing every now and then. Enough talk, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - Preparations  
**

Nezbak was astonished to the sight before him. A carriage pulled by horses was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase oitside the Institute. Vessaria was standing beside him with her hands on her back.

"Isn't it easier to travel through the portals?", Nezbak inquired. Vessaria didn't even falter.

"Tradition, summoner, is more important than effectiveness in special occasions, like this ball. It will be a day worth of travel if everything goes correctly". She turned to him and inspected him. "You look respectable now. I hope the clothes we left on your room were out of your liking". Nezbak knew he had no opinion on the matter, not since he was forced to go.

"They were. At least I'll look good". He looked at the sky. It was shortly past midday. The ball would begin on the night of the next day, so if he expected to be there on time he needed to leave in that moment. "I'll keep an eye open on the ball. If I see anything weird, I'll try to let you know as soon as posible". He started to walk down, but he turned again. "Where will I meet him?". Nezbak thought Vessaria grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him there". She just waved her hand and went back inside. Nezbak sighed, frustrated.

"She really enjoys messing with me". He stepped into the carriage, wich was handled by the ilussionary hooded man. "Not a single detail will scape from you. I get it now". He tossed his bag along with his scimitars and covered his head with the shemagh, then he covered himself with the cape. It was preferable for him to sleep the whole journey there.

" We have reached Demacia", the hooded man warned to Nezbak. He opened his eyes slowly as they were adapting to the light and looked out of the carriage's window.

The city, shining due to the bright white colour of the marble, was majestic in every sense. The blue sky worked harmoniously with the huge gardens and great structures of the city; the marble created an efect that made the city look as if it was a city built in heaven, the city of valerous heroes of legend, defenders of justice and light, all remembered in the very buildings of the city. In the distance, he could see High Silvermere, standing tall above all, as a silent guardian. The passed by the Grand Plaza, wich was always full of people. Demacians served their leaders as true divinities, explaining why the city looked glorious.

"But in the end", Nezbak thought, "money and politics will rule the world". The carriage stopped, meaning that they've reached the place where he would stay. He was so astonished that he needed to talk to Vessaria's illusionary man to confirm what he saw. The Citadel of Dawn was located just in front of the small palace where he would stay.

The palace, even though it was small compared to the architectural monster was still elegant, following the same aspect of the royal structures. A massive statue of a great hero (he couldn't remember who) was sculped in the door frame; two towers were guarding the hero, and on the huge ivory door there was a caption: "Friends and allies shall find peace".

"So this is nothing more but the guest room...they really don't skimp on expenses". If it was built right in front of the royal palace, it meant that only utterly important guests were permited there. He didn't know if he should feel flattered or worried. He shrugged and stepped inside.

Luxuries adorned the lobby completely, filled with marble statues and paintings. It was a clear demonstration of power for outsiders. There were few people there, contrasting with the nearness of the ball. Surprisingly enough, there were no guards niether inside or outside, and various butlers were attending the other guests. However, few seconds later, evrything turned silent as everybody stared at him with disgust and even fear.

Nezbak couldn't understand why until he saw his reflection on a nearby mirror. He was wearing his old traveling cape, his shemagh around his head and the pommels of the scimitars were visible. He didn't differ much of a mere bandit. For his surprise, a butler approached him, surely preparing for the worst.

"Excuse me, are you lost?". Nezbak noticed he was doing his best to keep his voice cool, but he wasn't able to hide the feble tremble of his hands nor the nervous eyes.

"I think I'm supposed to make my stay here", Nezbak answered as he took off his shemagh and the cape. The butler was surprised.

"There must be a mistake. There is no way someone like you could be staying here". Nezbak looked around and suddenly realized the ammount of personnel had appeared around him. This only made him smile faintly.

"League's envoy, summoner Nezbak. I'm here for tonight's ball". The butler squinted.

"Then I shall ask for your invitation"

"As far as I know, Vessaria Kolminye herself sent the confirmation letter with my name. You should check the list. Now, if you could take me to my room". He left the idea in the air as they revised the guest list and confirmed it was there. All the people around him left as fast as they appeared before, and the other guests relaxed and kept talking. The butler who talked to him first, however, was sweating and nervous, trying to explain himself as he took Nezbak to his quarters. Nezbak just replied with small frases, pretending to be outraged when he actually was amused.

They finally reached his room. The butler left with an exagerated bow and closed the door.

Nezbak, now alone, looked around the huge room. There was a bed big enough for three people to sleep in; beside it, a night table made of crystal exposed a variety of liquors and wines; a table, made from marble, was standing in the middle of the room with its corresponding set of chairs; next to it was a bookcase filled with books of Demacia's history and heroes; at the corner, there was a wardrobe so vast inside that he could easily lay down; on the roof, there were small white crystals, that served as light during the night; a silver carpet reached the entirety of the bed above it; finally, at the other end, huge windows from the floor to the roof, from one side to the other of the room, covered by soft courtains made of fine silver thread, exhibited a beautiful sight of the city. For Nezbak, it was the only thing worth to watch...and the drinks.

"Too fancy for me. Too much space where someone could hide, space that I don't know what to do with it". He tossed his bag in the wardrobe and headed to serve himself a liquor to taste. He took the first bottle and poured it's crystaline content. "Is everything here silver or white? I don't understand their leaders, they break the mold". He looked at it one last time before taking a sip. A nice and sweet flavour softly burned down his throat. Exhaling, he felt a fresh sensation in his mouth.

He sat on the bed, wich was unbelievably soft. Surprisingly, he slept well all the journey as he stayed farther away from the Institute.

"Maybe the few artifacts disturb the Void...or the insane ammount of magic". He finished his drink and headed to his bag, as he took out his wear for the night. Inspecting it, he couldn't avoid to laugh as he took his hands to his face. "What am I supposed to do tonight?"

"Maybe stop whining and think of something". The sudden voice made Nezbak jump as he turned around. Malzahar was there, at the edge of the window eating an apple. He was wearing the same clothes, and Nezbak thought how blind demacians must be to not notice that.

"What is your problem?! At least send a letter!". Malzahar hopped inside and took a good look at the room.

"So eccentric...even near to vulgarity"

"Let me tell you that you make it look even uglier"

"It's because of my clothing". Malzahar pulled a chair and sat. "So, any leads so far?"

"None. I haven't even seen the building. I hoped that with your amazing prophetic skills, we could come out for something". Malzahar stared at him, but didn't say anything. Amazingly, there was no death threat. Ever since what ocurred in the last match, Malzahar expressed a silent respect for Nezbak. A real feat, in Nezbak's books.

"My gift doesn't show things so mundane. You will end up performing a recon mission while you either get drunk or dance, also drunk, plus the recovery part"

"Very funny. You may not believe it, but I'd rather spend time with you that in the ball"

"I don't know if I should feel honored or feel pity for you". Nezbak took a chair next to him.

"So I have to make a recon mission in the end. The artifact will surely be under severe protection, so I guess I'll search for the most guarded places"

"That is actually a good start. However, you know I won't go prancing with you"

"I know that. I must find a way to communicate with you..."

"There is an easy fix for that. If you are willing to use the Void, you can call me by connecting both influences in the mental plane". Nezbak kept silent.

"Is that the extent of you trying to convert me to the Void?". Malzahar sighed. Then, without moving his mouth, he answered him.

"Don't be simple-minded". Nezbak took quite a shock with it.

"How does that works?"

"The Void is a different world, so in this realm it is all connected. If you concentrate enough and reach that mental plane, you can use the Void in many ways". Nezbak was unsure about it. However, it was apparently the only way of doing so.

"But by using it, wouldn't a mage notice it?"

"Indeed, they can. Nevertheless, they must be either sensible to the void or powerful enough. Because this is Demacia, there shouldn't be any risk, as Lux is far away from here"

Nezbak was thinking for other ways to make the assigment done, but with no information, this was their best shot.

"Then we will structure a plan on the go". Nezbak looked out of the window and determined it was almost late afternoon. He took his gala clothes and started to change while Malzahar served himself a drink.

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter 24 out after so long! And it was so close to Christmas, so you can consider it a gift. Now, I've returned, but I won't be able to update for about two weeks because I'm going out of vacations. Not that I can't write, but I'll probably won't have any internet. But good news, I have the next two chapters already in my head so it shouldn't be long before I put them here. Enjoy your holidays!**


	27. The ball (part 1)

**And I'm back! I must apologize to you. I had no time to write while on vacations, but at least I structured much better how I wanted the next few chapters to be. Anyway, I hope you had a good new year and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - The ball (part 1)  
**

"I feel so strange", Nezbak thought as he looked to the mirror, appreciating the clothes Vessaria had prepared for him. It was simliar to a thawb, but tightened in his upper body opening by his waist after a sewn belt and reaching to his knees; it had long sleeves and it covered part of his neck, straighting him up. It was made with golden thread, with a variety of details of red and silver. The pants were of the same colour without the finery, combining with the pointy shoes that came with the attire. It was extravagant, but respecting the ways of the shuriman nobility in both colours and form.

He decided that in the end he didn't look so bad, but he wouldn't be able to use his shemagh. However, due to formalities, he was able to take one of the scimitars. Measurements were accurate, and that made Nezbak wonder when did Vessaria got them. Malzahar was resting on the bed reading, and when he took a glimpse at the summoner, he just snorted.

"You look ridiculous, specially with that gauntlet"

"And completely out of place. It contrasts entirely with everything in the city, unless Garen or Jarvan go in full armor. Besides, it's not like I can go without it. Thank your boss for that". He turned around and sighed. "It could be worse, I guess. So, Malzy, while I'm there, I'll be searching for the artifact and when I do I'll contact you by using the Void, uderstood?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just inform me in time". There was a knock on the door forcing Malzahar to move from the comfortable bed to a blind spot in the room as he muttered. Nezbak oppened the door, and he was saluted by a buttler.

"The cart for the noble summoner has arrived". As he said that, the buttler looked at Nezbak from top to bottom, and Nezbak noticed a small grin appearing on his face.

"I will go in a minute, thanks. You are dismissed for the rest of the night". The buttler left and Nezbak stood there taking deep breathes. He had never mixed himself with the higher tiers of society, even though his mentor had taught him how to behave with the pretext that it could be useful one day. It was nothing more than rubbish at the time, but now he couldn't feel more relieved for that. "I must send that old man a gift for that"

He looked at the room again and Malzahar was back at the bed. He could not help but smile. With his time on the League and what had happened lately, he knew that his relation with the champion had increased to the point of mutual respect. He was sure enough that no one but him had seen the more relaxed Malzahar.

He finally headed to the cart, wich was indeed expecting for him right in the entrance. The driver was using a suit, looking absently at the sky. Nezbak simply got inside.

"To the ball, right sir?"

"Indeed. But go tranquil, there is no hurry"

"Understood". He gor the cart going at a slow pace, and Nezbak had to hold a laugh. He was already pretending to be an aristocrat or somebody important. He remembered what his mentor told him in one of the lectures.

"When you are invited to an important and elegant event, intend to arrive at least fifteen minutes after"

"Fifteen? Isn't that too much? Important people is supposed to be punctual". His mentor looked at him unimpressed.

"Should I clap to your knowledge, sand boy?". Nezbak kept quiet, knowing that it was better than talking and receiving a smack. "Punctuality is a virtue, yes, but unless you are trying to lick the boots of the host, you want to arrive a tad late. That way, the people that arrived before will look at you, and if your attitude and looks are on point, they'll see you like an exotic animal; everybody will be curious about you, and in the rotten world of nobility that is important"

"Oh well, today I'll prove if what he said is true". They traveled for some minutes, mostly because of the speed of the cart. The recently inaugurated Institute of Magic was in the outskirts of the city, where accidents wouldn't be fatal. Even though magic was beginning to be included to the city-state, they were still very cautious.

When the trip was over, Nebak could tell that a lot of people had arrived. This made him gulp.

"Is the sir nervous?", the driver asked.

"Wouldn't you be?". He laughed.

"Of course I would! I guess that a bunch of rich and pompous individuals are more intimidating than the Fields". Nezbak looked at the man and released a faint smile.

"Wish me luck". He took deep breaths and stepped out of the cart. As he was doing so, he prepared his expression and attitude to be like one of somebody important, making him look like an entire different person, plus the recent shave and the hair combed back. After all, he was the League's envoy.

There were few people outside the huge building peeking behind. However, those few stared at him for quite a while, either perplex or curious. Nezbak walked towards the building with his head standing tall and with his stare looking forward. Around him, whispers could be heard but not understood, but he knew those were different whispers than those he was usually received.

He stood at the entrance for a moment, appreciating the architecture.

It was similar in many ways than other demacian buildings. They reached to the sky, made with marble and with a statue of a hero custoding the gateway. This hero, however, was somehow similar to Lux, but instead of having the characteristic smile of the champion, denoted proud and seriousness.

"It must be in her honour, but it's difficult to believe is her if she's not smiling". With this thought, Nezbak approached a buttler standing in the entrance with a list in his hands.

"Your name sir, if you please", he asked.

"Summoner Nezbak, the League's envoy". The butler made a quick check on the list as he gestured Nezbak to follow him, and then crossed the antechamber. The doors were already open, and Nezbak could hear the fuss of the ball. Both him and the buttler stepped inside.

"Now coming in, Summoner Nezbak, the League's envoy!", the buttler yelled thunderously, making everybody to look at them.

Nezbak confirmed that his mentor was correct. Everybody had curious expressions on their faces. He simply nodded to the buttler and started to walk. However, the moment he crossed the doorway, he felt a sharp pain in his head. He managed to control the expression, but the attack of the Void was shwift and wihtout warning...incredibly aggressive.

"Then there is an artifact somewhere here". He pretended to look at structure and the various murals as he searched for doors, guards, or everything that could be useful for him to find the location of the artifact.

He kept doing this for some minutes, where a buttler offered him some wine, wich he accepted. Then, the curious finally approached him, mkaing it unable for him to continue the search.

They were rather interested in his origin and he became a summoner wihtout being nobility. Some others asked him about the League, how it worked and how it was like to be in the mind of a champion. Nezbak did his best trying to answer all the questions without revealing too much about himself or the internal management of the League. However most of his answers, even those rather vague, were satisfactory for the other guests. After what he felt had been hours, he found a chance to scape up to the second floor and take a quick break, as he took another glass of wine. From there he saw all the people in the ball, chatting and laughing.

They were all succesful merchants, nobles or diplomats either discussing about their triumph in life or some other mundane problems. For them, the war was a far away threat and it was probable that the Void was nothing but a legend made to scare children.

"So tranquil...it almost seems that they live in another reality. I wonder if they even bother to care about". He shrugged and took a sip.

"I'm amazed to find a shuriman here", said a voice behind him. Nezbak turned to answer the stranger, thinking it was probably a mockery to him.

But when he gazed upon the one who talked to him, his eyes widened and immediately put a knee on the ground, keeping his glass close to his body.

"Lord Azir. I'd never imagine to meet you in this place". Azir was standing before him, with his confident posture overshadowing every other guest present.

"Rise, fellow shuriman. I am somehow grateful that I find another person of my homeland here. However, I do not recognize you from my court or as a waelthy merchant. Who are you?". Nezbak stood up, and tried to answer in the most respectful manner.

"I must apologize, but I'm neither of those. My name is Nezbak and I have came as the League's representative in this ball"

"I understand now. After all, I'm here representing the new Shurima. We may be small, but we will recover our ancient strength". Azir walked to the balcony and stared at the guests in the lower floor, stading right next to Nezbak. "In the meanwhile, we need to seek allies or at least show ourselves as neutral to the eyes of the world. Also a reason I joined the League". As he said this word, Nezbak noticed a tone of sadness.

Azir was teh great emperor who brought Shurima to its peak, making it the political and commercial center of the south of Runeterra. Waking thousands of years after and gaze upon its ruins must have been harsh.

"With your permission to speak freely my lord, since your return Nashramae has prospered and the old ruins are being reconstructed. At least that's what I heard. You are giving our people hope once more". The old king turned to Nezbak and looked at him through the falcon shaped helmet. Nobody could read his emotions beacuse of it. Inside the great golden armor, was nothing but the spirit of the emperor, but his will and ambition was kept alive.

"It seems you have not been in Shurima for a long time, am I mistaken?"

"No my lord. In fact, I've never visited the capital myself. I grew up on a caravan but was forced out of the desert from a young age. Since then, I haven't returned.

"Interesting". Nezbak noticed how Azir stared at the scimitar hanging by his side. "Where did you get that blade?". The tone of his voice was a combination of curious and serious. It made Nezbak shiver.

"It was my father's blade, part of a set of two, to be precise. If you don't mind the question, why do you ask?". Azir relaxed, as he took a deep breath.

"I never thought I would meet the son of my former captain. I'd recognize those scimitars everywhere"

"Excuse me, my lord?". Nezbak was confused. Did he hear wrong?

"If you have those blades and they were from your father, then there is no doubt. You are Galzimar's son". He was astonished. The emperor Azir knew his father's name.

"Did you know my father?". He was so amazed that he forgot about formalities.

"Indeed. He never told you that?"

"Never. I always thought he was the descendant of our first caravan leader. And if he ever thought of doing so...it was to late" Azir noticed Nezbak's astonishement.

"I guess I owe you an explanation now. Well, listen carefully now"

"Galzimar, your father, was a great warrior who became a captain at a young age due to his abilities. His was specially efficient at tracking down bandits and spies, making our commerce grow and prosper. After serving in the military for some years, I managed to know him in person and saw a spark on him. A spark that could have changed Shurima's future for good. He loved his arid and poor country, and would do the impossible to defend it. I wanted a man like that by my side, so I made him Captain of the Guard, giving him more power and eventually serving under my direct command"

"But one day, a caravan reached the city. It was a big caravan in comparison to what we usually see every day through the desert. This was one focused on blacksmithing and mercenary work, either as guards or even bounty hunters. Anyway, they were very prosperous. As it was Galzimar's obligation, he had to inspect the caravan to avoid smuggling and future trouble. But I guess he found something more troublesome"

"A young woman, I think it was the elder's daughter, got his attention. Everyday the caravan stayed in the city, your father would go there with the pretext of doing guard"

"After almost a whole year he came to me and made a petition, if he could be released from service so he could join the caravan. I wanted to refuse, but I sensed that same spark that made him special. He was leaving with or without my permission, so instead of making him a criminal I accepted his demands, and as a sign of appreciation i gifted him a scimitar. The one that you are carrying right now". He said it while pointing at him. "I didn't hear about him again after that, but if you said that it was part of a set of two, I guess that your mother gifted him another scimitar because of the wedding"

Nezbak gulped, as he was trying to control the shaking of his hands. He never knew about his father's past, he was probably too young to even care before the massacre of his caravan.

"Then", he said with his voice cut, "you should know that he died at the hands of bandits more than ten years ago". Azir was surprised this time.

"I see...that explains too many things"

"I think I'm not following you"

"Almost ten years ago, my men found a razed caravan near an oasis. The bodies were either burned or maimed, and they had been dead for several days. There were no survivors"

Nezbak was taken back to the slaughter. His mother's body laying, his father's screams, the stench of blood and fire...a blinding paint across his body. The voices of the Void started to grow, and his grip was starting to become stronger.

"Curious enough, a year later, we found a bandit camp completely razed. The few bodies that were not deformed and completely mutilated had deep wounds, as if someone full of hate had killed them. Not even a single prisoner was found". Nezbak was tense, and the voices became stronger by the second. "Do you know anything about that, summoner Nezbak?"

The glass that Nezbak was holding succumbed to the pressure of his hand, breaking into pieces and cutting him profoundly. This made Nezbak wake from his trance, as he pushed back the Void and covered his right hand.

"I apologize my lord. I need to leave". Without bowing, he simply left as he breathed slowly, calming himself. Those were memories he didn't need to remember, even from the old king.

He walked for some time until he found an empty room that connected to a courtyard with a small fountain. Cursing, he approached to it and submerged his hand in the cold water. The memories were still flowing, making a chain effect. The caravan, the bandit camp, a young ionian girl made prisoner...

With a scream, he hit his head on the sculpture that adorned the fountain. The pain made his mind calm down as he continued to breathe. He washed the blood on his hand and then poured water to his face. The fresh feeling made him sigh.

"I think that might be a little too much self destructive, don't you think?", a girl's voice said. He didn't turned.

"I apologize ma'am. I thought I was alone. If it bothers you, I'll take my leave"

"I don't really mind. Besides, I get the feeling I've seen you from somewhere...may I ask for your name?"

"Summoner Nezbak, the League's envoy for this ball"

"Another summoner? Then we are companions. Let me introduce myself". This made Nezbak turned, as he realized from who the voice was.

A young woman was standing at the other side of the courtyard. She was pale and had fine feautures, with big and droopy eyes, her dark hair falling to one side.

"I'm summoner Nerin. Nerin Hartbow"

* * *

 **Yay, it's done! This was a problematic chapter. It has a lot of blocks of text, but I coudn't find a better way to express what I wanted. Now, some aclarations.**

 **1)Nezbak's eyes are those of someone tired. I know that maybe it caused some confusion putting lazy, but I didn't mean squint**

 **2)With Nerin's droopy eyes I mean that her eyes are kind of gloomy, fallen using another term.**

 **3)I've read some chapters back to reimagine some things and I noticed some narrative error from my part. Nothing big, small bits that the common sense is able to ignore or complete**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	28. The ball (part 2)

**What can I say? Next chapter out! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - The ball (part 2)**

"I can't tell if this is either good or bad luck", he thought. The summoner he had been expecting to meet for so long was in front of him, and witnessed an uncomfortable moment. It was not normal for anybody to headbut cold stone while washing a bleeding hand.

She was wearing a dark blue coat with golden string across it. Nezbak inferred that below it she was wearing a suit matching in colour. Curious enough, it looked more like a military attire.

"A pleasure. Hartbow, you say? From what I heard, you are a respectable family in Demacia", Nezbak said. He had to pretend not knowing anything about her. It was a golden opportunity he didn't want to waste, meeting the summoner that made the pact with the champion he was looking for. "Shall I refer to you as Lady Hartbow?"

"Huh, no need for that. We are colleagues from the League after all. Just Nerin will be fine". Nerin smiled at him as she put her hair aside. Nezbak, unconsciously, smiled back.

"Just Nerin will be. I apologize for what you saw. I didn't imagine there would be someone here, specially not a fellow summoner"

"Well, if you heard about my family, then you should have guessed that I would be here somewhere"

"I've heard from your family, nut not much about you, to be honest". Nerin just shrugged.

"Then my family is having success. But I'm curious, what have you heard from the prestigious Hartbow?. She sat next to Nezbak with her arms crossed.

"Can say too much. As you can see, I'm an outlander, and the most of the world I've seen is the Institute of War and until now Demacia". Nerin looked at Nezbak suspiciously.

"Then let me reformulate my question. What do you think about Demacia?". Nezbak didn't know it there was a catch in that seemingly innocent interrogation.

"It is a beautiful city, and the sense of honor is in the air everywhere I go". There was a quick silence.

"But?", Nerin asked.

"You aren't sure of my answer?"

"If you weren't a summoner maybe. But one doesn't become a summoner just because of mere ignorance, unless your family paid for it and I bet that you are not one of them, if what I heard some time ago is true"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't fake ignorance with me, summoner Nezbak. Everybody in the League knows about the shuriman wanderer that defeated those noxian summoners and shortly after was introduced in the League". She took a flower that fell from one of the trees surrounding the courtyard and started to remove the petals. "I'm not stupid, and it will offend me if you intend to treat me like one. And don't worry about diplomatic implications, I don't care about them"

Nerin had a stronger attitude that Nezbak thought. It was common for those of noble birth to be weak of mind, but she was something else. He had no other option but to say the truth.

"Then I'll be honest. Demacia looks too perfect, so much that it's almost obvious that something inside the city-state is rotten to an extent". He made a small pause. "The most notable I think would be the discrimination of mages", he said this looking at Nerin. He noticed how her hands tightened up. "This ball is surely a way to inform the League indirectly to not meddle with their political affairs, faking a reform about magic and its users so they can reinforce the grip and control of it, and in the long term not having to depend in the League for any future diplomatic incidents. Where did I go wrong, summoner Nerin?"

Nerin had released the flower and stayed with one petal on her hand. She turned to Nezbak and grinned at him.

"I knew there was more to you than what you were showing". She looked at Nezbak's right hand, wich was underwater and still bleeding. "May I?", she asked signaling his hand.

"Oh right, I forgot about it. I broke a glass and it caused a deep wound in my hand, not much can be done". He took his hand out and streteched it to Nerin. He felt her soft hands grabbing him as she looked with care to the cut. With one hand, she kept his palm looking up and with the other she placed the petal over it. Then she put her hand above it, and Nezbak felt the warm flow of magic covering his wound.

When she released him, the cut made by the broken glass was gone. Nezbak took an attentive look to his recovered hand.

"Amazing. I never thought a summoner could be able to do this. Thanks"

"Don't mention it. I've practiced magic all my life so I have a few tricks", she said and then winked at Nezbak.

"Heh, much better than the magic I've been taught all my life". Both stayed quiet, Nezbak staring at his hand and Nerin looking at the sky.

"Hey, I don't mean to fed you up, but can I make another question?"

"You cured my hand. I think I can do that with no trouble"

"Why did you hit your head with the statue?". Nezbak looked at Nerin, pretendign confusion.

"Because my hand was hurting me"

"That doesn't make sense. How could pain make you self inflict more pain?". Nezbak shrugged.

"Pain hides away pain, I guess. It worked for a while". Nerin looked at him and squinted her eyes. Then she turned again.

"Whatever. If you say so". Nerin took another flower and just like the last one started to remove the petals. "Then this will be my las inquiry". This time, she looked staright to Nezbak's eyes. "Have we met before? I feel I've seen you somewhere..."

"Indeed we have. You were coming out of Vessarias office when I had a matter to discuss with her", he answered. He didn't deem necessary for Nerin to know he was the one that invaded Kassadin's mind to stop his rage. After all, nobody could have been able to do so but does related to the Void. "However, I didn't know who you were"

"I see...", she kept looking at him, as if she was searching for something. "No, it's something else. I've felt your presence before, but I don't recall where". At that moment, a shout could be heard across the building, probably one of the buttlers.

"All guests, come together to the lobby if you please! The hosts are calling for all the guests in the ball to reunite in the lobby in five minutes!". This made Nerin to stand up.

"I guess I have to leave. See you in a bit, probably". She headed to a window at the other side and carefully opened it.

"What are you doing? The lobby is this way", Nezbak said.

"Summoner Nezbak, people might have seen you come here, while nobody saw me. Imagine what would people think if I, Nerin Hartbow, come out from the same lone place than the League's envoy at the same time?". Nezbak couldn't avoid the blushing appearing on his face.

"Of course...I understand...sorry, I didn't think about it". Nerin laughed. It was a warm laugh.

"A bit shy for an envoy, don't you think?", she then disappeared in the darkness of the other room. Nezbak shook his head and returned to the lobby from the same path he had used to go outside.

As he went back, all the guests were already waiting for the announcement of the hosts. The problem for Nezbak was that he didn't know who the hosts were. Was it the king himself, Jarvan III? Couldn't be. He was already bussy with the external affairs and the constant threat of war. Another champion from Demacia? Lux perhaps? No way, she was still in the League before he left. Then he thought of Nerin. Was the Hartbow family the one hosting the ball and the inauguration of the recently created Institute of Magic?

A small bell rang in the room, asking the guests for silence and attention. Everybody turned to a podium that the buttlers had placed minutes before. Up on it, there were four persons, and Nezbak recognized Nerin. The other three were all men. In the center, a middle aged man, probably around his mid fiftys, with receding hairlines but the few hair left perfectly combed, with a prominent moustache with curls in the tip and a goatee. He had an aquiline nose, and he was looking at the crowd with severe and serious eyes. He was wearing a silver dress vest and a silver pair of trousers. Under the vest, he wore a white long shirt with golden buttons.

To his left was Nerin, with confident eyes. She searched among the public and finally found Nezbak, ans then smield at him. He simply smiled back.

To the right was standing proudly a young man. Similar to Nerin, he wore a dark blue coat, but not with the same military intention. He had short dark hair and long sideburns reaching his jaw, his blue eyes observing vividly everything in the room.

At the opposite side of the young man, was standing the oldest of the bunch. He had weary eyes due to his age, but they also looked sharp and intelligent. He was completely bald, and not a single hair was on his face. He had the same grin in his face all the time. He was wearing a golden robe. When the four of them were ready, a buttler delivered them glasses of champagne. The middle aged man cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone", he said with a sonorous voice, "to the inauguration of the very first Institute of Magic in Demacia. And probably the only one in the northern region of Runeterra for years to come!". There was a quick applause. "For this significant occasion, I tried to convince our dearest king, Jarvan III, to present the inauguration himself, but the war is a question of utter importance". There was mumbling all around the room.

"Unfortunately, also no member of the prestigious royal family was able to come in his place due to their arduous work in mainting the peace of the continent, and sadly not even Miss Crownguard will be able to come". A lot of people looked disappointed. They were hoping to see the great magician of Demacia. "A toast for the King, who will live many years and guide us with wisdom, and the Crownguards, loyal servants of the crown". Everybody lift their glasses in acordance to the proposition.

"Therefore, the Hartbow family, trusted friends of the royalty and who has brought to the world the second recognized magician of Demacia, are responsible of introducing to you the new head of the Institute. So now let us toast for the bright future of Demacia and to all the new magicians that our great city-state will form, and finally, a toast for the now official inauguration of the Institute of Magic of Demacia!". Cheers travelled across the lobby, as people clashed the glasses and drank happily formt them. "Now, before we start the ball, some words from the head of the Institute, lord Keltrum".

The old man took a step forward and bowed to lord hartbow, thanking him. He cleared his voice and started to speak with a nasal voice.

"For many years Demacia has been on pair with Noxus and other city-states in terms of might and power. Because of this, the Institute of War surged as an alternative for everyone in the continent and the surrounding isles as intermediaries of peace and justice. But what gave them that power? Magic of course. With the new reform that allow the study and investigation of magic in Demacia, we will jump forward in the development of true liberty, without the chains of the League, and we will finally be able to decide what's best for our precious kingdom. And even if the League is more advanced in the topic of magic, we shall be able to be their equals in no time with this. Bring it forward, if you please".

As if it was an order, a buttler put a pedestal in the middle of the lobby, and another brought a chest, wich he placed above it. He oppened the chest carefully and left it like that so everybody could appreciate its content.

A stone tablet with strange scriptures, the size of an average face, was resting inside it.

Nezbak remained astonished. He tried to stablish communication with Malzahar as soon as possible.

"Malzahar...do you hear me?"

"I do. What's the matter? Are you already drunk?"

"No...", he started to feel the Void becoming more agressive by the second and his left arm started to sting. Malzahar felt it too.

"In the name of the Void is happening to you?". Nezbak remained silent. That was a big problem.

"The have the artifact in the middle of the fucking lobby".

* * *

 **There we go! I'll try to upload the next chapter in a few days. Bear with me. I'll try to keep going like this, with a steady rate to finish the story before the next year. But you know me...that may not happen. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I really hope that you keep following our dear Nezbak in his quest.**


End file.
